


Beauty and Beast: Haikyuu AU

by sugasawamura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Crossdressing, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Disney Parody, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Idiot, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Other, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi Being an Idiot, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, bookworm!Sugawara, so can everyone else, sugawara can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasawamura/pseuds/sugasawamura
Summary: Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, a young and handsome Prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although the young Prince had everything his heart desired, the Prince was selfish and unkind...He sat in his large room, letting four of his many maids brush his hair and freshen his looks, making sure he looked his very best for the party. He stood and let the maids slip on a beautiful, yet heavy, bejeweled coat. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned, he looked perfect. Too good for his peasants but turned back to his maids with an angry expression.-DaiSuga Beauty and the Beast AU following the 2017 live action--Finished-
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 192
Kudos: 101





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOO  
> okay so somehow I have like 700+ followers on tik tok?? CRAZY BUT THANK YOU  
> my tik tok: teammomsugawara  
> UPDATES ON THIS STORY WILL BE POSTED  
> I have used the Beauty and the Beast Live Action Script from 2017 to get most dialogue and scenes. I AM NOT CLAIMING IT TO BE MINE! all credits go to:  
> Stephen Chobosky and Evan Spiliotopoulos for the screenplay/script!! And the lyrcis: Howard Ashman and Tim Rice 
> 
> and with that, please enjoy the introduction! next chapter will include the song "Belle" but it will be called "Suga"
> 
> please beware this chapter is pretty short!! i was so excited to write this :) 
> 
> also shoutout to my friend on tik tok who helped me cast this! (miss girl ;)

_ Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, a young and handsome young Prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although the young Prince had everything his heart desired, the Prince was selfish and unkind.  _

He sat in his large room, letting four of his many maids brush his hair and freshen his looks, making sure he looked his very best for the party. He stood and let the maids slip on a beautiful, yet heavy, bejeweled coat. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned, he looked perfect. Too good for his peasants but turned back to his maids with an angry expression.

_ He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects… _

“Next time, I’d like to have this coat sooner.” The Prince snarled at his maids as they backed away a little. The Prince looked back at himself and adjusted the coat. “Go!” The Prince shouted and demanded his maids to scatter. The maids jumped and scurried out.

Another young dashing man stepped in, wearing a white suit with a bright aquamarine shirt underneath and having brown hair. His brown eyes met with the Prince’s. 

“Master, it’s time.” He bowed and another man walked in behind him. The man with spiky brown hair, wore the same thing as the dashing young man, and stood with his hands behind his back. 

“We’re going to be late.” The other man briefly said as the other young man rolled his eyes. 

“Classic Iwaizumi, never wanting to be fashionably late.” The young man crossed his arms. 

“Silence!” The Prince bowled as both of them jumped like the maids. The Prince glared deathly at the two boys. 

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi, you don’t strode in my room to have a useless conversation in front of me.” The Prince yelled and clenched his fist. 

“S-sorry, your highness. Won’t happen again.” Oikawa bowed again as Iwaizumi did the same. The Prince chuckled darkly and walked towards them and pushed them aside. 

“Lads, we have a party to be at and I don’t need you two to make me late.” The Prince pushed them aside roughly as Oikawa stumbled into Iwaizumi. Iwa caught Oikawa in his arms and pulled him up. 

“Ever since he took the throne, he’s been a complete jerk and blaming us for every little thing.” Oikawa grumbled and fixed his suit. “We used to be best friends.” 

“Just take it, Oikawa. It’s going to be like that for the rest of our lives. We’re his servants. We aren’t anything to him anymore.” Iwa muttered back, watching Oikawa closely. 

“It shouldn’t be...one day, Iwa-chan. He’s going to learn.” Oikawa confirmed with the shake of his head.

++

The Prince strode down the hallway with a focused look plastered on his face and entered the ballroom. 

_...and his parties with the most beautiful people _ . 

The ballroom was extravagant, the room was filled with everyone from all over the world. The Prince walked through them all as they either bowed or curtsied. The ballroom had a huge chandelier with diamonds covering it. The dome shaped room had gold and paintings all over the walls. On the small stage, there was a grand pianist and a singer. And of course, you had the throne up front for the worthy Prince. He sat in it and snapped his fingers and stood.

The singer, who had glasses and black hair and wore a black ball gown, curtsied. She signaled to the grand pianist who wore a grey suit and had a shaved head. He nodded and cracked his fingers and started to play. With a big and angelic voice, the lady sang. 

_ “Oh how divine, glamour, music and magic combine…” _ The Prince let a woman swing around him. They danced for a split second but the Prince saw a much more glamorous and dazzling woman with short dark brown hair. The Prince flashed a devilish smile at her and she blushed. 

_ Then, that night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the terrible storm. _

Everything was interrupted by several knocks on the door. The big, oak doors swung open with a strong gust of wind, blowing out several candles in the room. The Prince cursed but a lady entered. She had a crooked back, with a dark cloak over her and she struggled to walk with her cane. She shivered from the cold rain and looked at the Prince lovingly. The Prince examined her, her face was wrinkled but her eyes glowed even with age. Shaking, she reached behind her. 

_ As a gift, she offered him a single rose.  _

The Prince raised his eyebrows with disgust and dismissed her. He clapped his hands so his servants knew to relight candles and shut the door. 

_ He was horrified by her haggard appearance. She warned him to not be deceived by appearances because beauty only matters on the inside.  _

He started to laugh loudly, making everyone else laugh as well. Oikawa looked nervously at Iwaizumi who rolled his eyes. The two walked up to the lady to escort her out but she cried out and held out her hand. 

“Can’t you leave old women? You aren’t wanted here!” The Prince bellowed as he demanded her to leave again. 

_ And when he dismissed her again.. _

She reached up and removed her cloak as light surrounded her. Screams erupted as Iwaizumi and Oikawa were pushed aside. The Prince covered his eyes because the light was too bright. 

_ She revealed her beauty inside, which made her a beautiful Enchantress _ . 

Terrified, the Prince fell to his knees and begged for an apology. She ignored him and snapped her fingers as her power made her float above the ground.

_ He repeated his apology and offered her riches but it was too late. She had learned and seen there was no love in his heart left.  _

He screamed in agony as he began to transform. His clothes ripped and a form of dark light swirled around him. 

_ As a punishment, she turned him into a hideous beast. _

Now everyone was fleeing and running to escape. But little did everyone know, there were still several people left in the room who were frozen in fear. A little boy, who had bright orange hair, who heard the screaming, ran in to see the commotion. He watched in awe as a dark shadow swallowed the Prince. 

“Hinata! Hinata!” Another man who had his brown hair in a bun, chased after the little boy and grabbed him. The lady looked up with her gold eyes and closed the door, trapping them in. 

_ Soon, the lady placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. _

Later, the Prince looked at his former self in a portrait and tore it apart with his huge paws and claws. He yelled and destroyed several things in the room. 

_ As days turned into months and months turned to years, the Prince and his servants were long forgotten by everyone in the world. The Enchantress had erased all memory of them all like they were nothing.  _

_ The rose the Prince rejected served as a clock, each petal representing time running out before he was a beast forever. He protected it in a glass jar, but even so, the petals still fall, counting down the days. Reminding him of the mistake he made. _

He watched with a blank expression on his face as another petal fell and the castle shook a little bit. He lost all hope and collapsed to the floor, letting out a few sobs. 

_There was nothing he could do...for who could ever learn to love a beast like Daichi Sawamura?_


	2. Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes to be read again :) thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!
> 
> I know this story is flopping on here but I still will continue it!
> 
> my tik tok is: teammomsugawara
> 
> and please if you can, maybe spread the word about this fanfic??? 
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!! 
> 
> ~~~~Italics means singing~~~~

An old squeaky door swung open as Sugawara Koushi stepped out with a book in his hand. He wore common villager clothes but his silver grey hair, his beautiful looks and his intelligent ways always made him stand out. He took a deep breath of the fresh air from the morning. He looked up at the church that towered over the village. 

_ “Little town, it’s a quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say…”  _ Sugawara sang out as he glanced up at the clock that belonged to the church as he waited for it to ring at 8 .A.M. 

3..2..1..

_ “Bonjour!”  _ Windows open and housewives stuck out their rugs and shook them. Butchers and other buildings opened their shops as Sugawara made his way down his steps. 

_ “Bonjour!” _

_ “Bonjour!” _

_ “Bonjour!” _

_ “Bonjour!”  _

Sugawara started on the dirt road, heading to his destination as villages filled the streets along with horses and carts filled with food. 

_ "There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell _ .” Sugawara sang while weaving between some villagers who were talking loudly to others. The baker hurried past Sugawara but he quickly bought a loaf for his father and him for dinner later. Sugawara looked around at his busy village and rolled his eyes and continued to sing, “ _ every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town. _ ” Sugawara sang as he approached the potter of the town who attended his mule who pulled the cart. Sugawara waved toward him as the other man scratched his head in confusion. 

“Good morning, Sugawara.” The tall man with brown hair greeted Suga. Suga’s grin faded into a frown. 

“Good morning, Ushijima. Have you lost something again?” Sugawara questioned as Ushijima nodded slowly. 

“Well, I believe I have but the problem is, I’ve-I can’t remember what but oh well, I’m sure it’ll come to me.” Ushijma shrugged his shoulders and gave up and turned his full attention to Suga. “Anyways, where are you off to?” Sugawara held out his book with a large smile on his face.

“To return this book to Yaichi. It’s about two lovers in fair Verona.” Sugawara informed Ushijima as he shook his head and waved his hand. 

“Sounds boring.” Ushijima stated and pulled the reins on his donkey so it moved the cart. Sugawara frowned again and turned around to pass a boys only school. The little boys were marching in a single file line. They all turned their heads to watch Sugawara walk down the street. 

“ _ Look there he goes, that boy is strange no question _ .” The boys sang in unison as the rude and gross headmaster ushered them in. 

_ “Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell?” _ He sang as the boys walked in and he slammed the door shut. Sugawara turned a corner and walked past all the ladies doing the laundry in the circular laverie and kneading clothes on the barrels. Sugawara friendly waved at them but they all stared. 

_ “Never part of any crowd cause his head’s up on some cloud. _ ” The grown women sang directly towards Sugawara as he continued to walk to the library while they did their work. The little girls helping the woman looked up to watch him. 

“ _ No denying he’s a funny boy, Suga. _ ” Just like the boys, the girls sang in unison while moving their stares to look at each other and then laughed with each other. 

As Sugawara passed more markets, he heard all the commotion from everyone and their animals. 

“ _ Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?” _

_ “Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?” _

_ “I need those eggs!” _

_ “That’s so expensive.”  _

Sugawara groaned loudly to himself as he walked a little faster, wanting to escape this place. 

“ _ There must be more than this provincial life!”  _ Sugawara sang as he reached the library. He opened the wooden door and a little bang rang as he stepped inside. It was a small building with a very little amount of books. Yaichi stood by her shelf as she adjusted some of the books. Yaichi turned and greeted Sugawara with a large smile. 

“Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm beside me in this town.” Sugawara chuckled and walked up to her. “So, where did you run off to this week?” The young woman asked as Sugawara handed him the read book. 

“Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn’t want to come back...have you got any new place to go?” Sugawara innocently asked as Yaichi shook her head with disappointment. 

“I’m afraid not but you may re-read any of the old ones you’d like.” Yaichi gracefully spoke as Sugawara’s eyes glowed and then scanned the books and picked out one. 

“I’ll take this one!” Sugawara exclaimed as Yaichi giggled. 

“You always take that one. If you love it so much, go ahead and keep it.” Yaichi offered as Sugawara gasped. 

“Oh no! I couldn’t-” Sugawara persisted as Yaichi shook her head again. 

“Please! You’re my only customer and come back here so often you’ve read every book here. Take it as a thank you.” Yaichi smiled warmly as Sugawara became flustered. 

“Thank you, Yaichi.” With his stunning eyes, Sugawara looked at Yaichi with adoration in them. “Yaichi, your little library makes this little town in this world feel big.” Sugawara spoke as Yaichi laughed as he walked towards the door.

“Bon voyage!” Yaichi waved him goodbye. 

Sugawara stepped back inside and walked past a group of teenagers who snickered. 

“ _ Look there he goes, that boy is so peculiar. _ ” One of them sang who had blonde hair and glasses. 

_ “I wonder if he’s feeling well.”  _ Another one vocalized who had some freckles and brown hair that was spiked down. 

_ “With a dreamy, dazed-off look.” _ One sang while staring intently and had dark eyes with dark brown hair and a sleepy looking face. 

_ “And his nose stuck in some book _ .” One scoffed with a scowl on his face and black hair that was cropped and had bangs that hung above his blue eyes. 

“ _ What a puzzle to the rest of us, Suga. _ ” All four of them sang together as they turned to go their ways. Sugawara jogged up to the water fountain to their town and opened his book to a certain page and started reading while he sat on the edge. 

_ “Ohhh, isn’t this amazing?” _ Sugawara dreamily sang out, a herd of sheep who were walking past turned their heads. One of them even trotted over to him to nudge him. Sugawara held the book outwards so the sheep could see the pages and text.  _ “It’s my favorite part because-you’ll see!”  _ He sang happily and pointed to the chapter header.  _ “Here’s where she meets Prince Charming but she won’t discover that it’s him til’ chapter three! _ ” Sugawara still sang to the sheep who stared blankly at him. Sugawara laughed out loud and patted the sheep on its head. A few ladies, young and old, who stood away from Sugawara, prepped their face with makeup, watched as the bigger and older lady in the group judged him. 

_ “Now it’s no wonder that he is the way he is. His father is a strange man. _ ” The bigger lady gossiped as she sang and then laughed evilly. 

_ “With his mother being gone, I’m afraid he’s rather odd _ .” The younger girls in the group followed her example. 

“ _ Very different from the rest of us. _ ” The bigger lady sang again. 

_ “He’s nothing like the rest of us. _ ” The younger ladies sang again. 

“ _ Yes, different from the rest of us, Suga! _ ” The whole town sang as Sugawara stood back up to walk away. 

Near where Sugawara was walking, a man with black hair that swooped up who wore a tight red shirt, brown pants and black hunting boots with a hunting rifle on his back walked into the small town. He sat high on his black and white horse and sat up straight. His buddy, who had parted grey hair like Suga, long limbs and green eyes, sat on his horse and rode alongside the other man. 

“Look at him, Lev. My future husband.” The man with black hair said and grinned as he saw Sugawara in the distance. “Sugawara is the most beautiful person in the village. That makes him the best.” Kuroo boasted. 

“But he’s so.. Well read, Kuroo! And you’re so...athletically inclined.” Lev akwaradly said he sank a little on his saddle. Kuroo shrugged and looked straight ahead. 

“Yes but ever since war, I’ve felt like I’ve been missing something. And he is the only person who gives me that sense of-” Kuroo tried to explain as Lev narrowed his eyes.

“Hmmm...je ne sais quoi?” Lev made a hand gesture as Kuroo turned his head to look blankly at Lev. 

“I don’t know what that means.” Kuroo brushed it aside and grabbed the reins and started singing.  _ “Right from the moment when I met him, saw him, I said he’s gorgeous and I fell. Here in town, there’s only he who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry him.”  _ Kuroo held up his chin high with his famous grin and rode into town. Another group of young ladies waited for Kuroo and fanned themselves with their hand as he walked past. 

_ “Look there he goes _ . _ ”  _ Their high pitched voices sang, trying to get his attention. “ _ Isn’t he dreamy? Tetsuro Kuroo, oh he’s so cute! Be still, my heart, I’m hardly breathing. _ ” All the girls looked at each other and squealed. “ _ He’s such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!”  _ They all sang and jumped up and down happily. 

A few moments passed and Kuroo and Lev made their way into the busiest place in the village, the market place as Sugawara made his way back to his home. Kuroo parked his horse and jumped off, leaving Lev behind. Girls and some boys instantly swarmed around Kuroo as he made his way to a small flower stand as everyone still sang. 

_ “Bonjour!” _ Everyone was singing. 

_ “Pardon!” _ Kuroo sang aggressively as he pushed past people, aching to get closer to Sugawara. 

“ _ Good day!”  _ Sugawara waved to a mother and her newborn. 

_ “Mais oui!”  _

_ “You call this bacon?” _

_ “What lovely flowers!” _

_ “Some cheese!” _

_ “Ten yards!”  _

_ “One pound!” _

_ “ _ Excuse me!” Kuroo told people as he slowly made his way through with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. 

“ _ I’ll get the knife!” _

_ “Please let me through!”  _ Kuroo sang as he still struggled against people. 

_ “This bread!” _

_ “Those fish!” _

_ “It’s stale!” _

_ “They smell!” _

_ “Madame’s mistaken!” _

_ “Well, maybe so!”  _ Sugawara finally made it through the large crowd as he turned around with an annoyed look on his face and threw up his hands. 

“ _ There must be more than this provincial life!”  _ He sang and turned the other way, heading back home. Kuroo now finally made it through but people were trailing on his tail as he held out the flowers high with his hand, like a trophy. 

_ “Just watch, I’m going to make Suga my love!”  _ Kuroo sang victoriously as everyone started to sing again as everyone once again looked at Sugawara, much louder than before. 

_ “Look there he goes, that boy is strange but special. A most peculiar monsieur! It’s a pity and a sin, he doesn’t quite fit in.”  _

“ _ Cause he really is a funny boy _ .” All the boys looked at each other. 

“ _ A beauty but a funny boy _ .” All the girls looked at each other. 

_ “He really is a funny boy, Suga! _ ” Everyone joined in as Sugawara was completely out of view and everyone continued on with their day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Comments make my day so feel free to comment! <3
> 
> also please ignore the notes below, it glitched :( 
> 
> see you all next time!!


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! Surprise!! 
> 
> okay so the notes might glitch out again so sorry if it says 'chapter two coming soon' :DDD
> 
> remember 
> 
> ~~~italics means singing~~~
> 
> also all credit to the wonderful creators I said in the first chapter!!
> 
> also my tik tok:  
> teammomsugawara
> 
> comments are more then welcomed, I love opening my inbox to them and thank you for all the wonderful support!! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL

“Suga! Sugawara!” Sugawara groaned to himself as he turned around from the direction he was walking. Kuroo jogged to Sugawara, slightly out of breath. Sugawara waited patiently for what he would say. Kuroo composed himself and began talking. 

“Good morning, Suga! Wonderful book you have there.” Kuroo smiled as Suga widened his eyes and glanced down at his book. 

“You’ve read it?” Sugawara puzzled as Kuroo blinked. 

“Well, not  _ that  _ one. But you know...books!” Kuroo tried to explain as Suga titled his head, knowing Kuroo was lying. Kuroo clicked his tongue in his mouth and changed the subject and held out the white flowers. “For your dinner table. Shall I join you this evening?” Kuroo asked sweetly as Sugawara stared blankly at the flowers and shook his head. 

“Sorry. Not tonight.” Sugawara spoke as Kuroo frowned. 

“Busy? We can-” Kuroo suggested as Sugawara held up his hand. 

“No.” Sugawara shortly said and turned back around to walk home finally. Kuroo gripped the flowers tightly in his hands and growled a bit underneath his breath. Lev strode up beside him. 

“So. Moving on?” Lev asked as Kuroo chuckled darkly. 

“No, Lev. Not at all. It’s the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey.” Kuroo smirked and let himself think of Sugawara. Kuroo took himself out of his trance and turned his head towards Lev. “That’s what makes Sugawara so appealing. She hasn’t made a fool of herself just to gain my favor like everyone else here.” Kuroo said as a girl walking past swung her hips as he rolled his eyes. Kuroo adjusted his glance back at Lev. “What would you call that?” Kuroo inquired as Lev thought. 

“Dignity?” Lev answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Kuroo nodded and licked his lips. 

“It’s outrageously attractive, isn’t it?” Kuroo looked at the road Suga was walking on and titled his head back to take a deep breath. Yet, another group of girls stood by the tavern door and they all winked at Kuroo. Kuroo then winked at Lev and strutted over there. 

++

As Sugawara got closer to his house, he heard a tinkle of a music box. He saw the window crooked open, belonging to his father’s workshop that was connected to their house. Sugawara listened to the sweet sound and approached the window to listen. Sugawara looked in to see his father hunched over his work table as his father began to sing over the melody of the music box. 

His father, formally known as Takeda, pushed up his glasses and began. 

“ _ How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold on to...never easy-but we try _ .” He laughed to himself as he sung his sweet tune and shifted a gear in the music box. Doing that, made a small figurine on the music box move. It was an artist painting a portrait of a beautiful woman. It was Sugawara’s father and mother. 

“ _ Sometimes our happiness is captured. Somehow a time and place stand still...live lives on inside our hearts and always will _ .” Takeda sang softly as he heard the door open. Sugawara walked in with a warm smile on his face. “Oh, good, my Koushi! You’re back! Can you please hand me the-”

Sugawara placed a screwdriver in his father’s hand along with the tweezers and a small hammer. 

“Dear, I just need-” Sugawara urged the little hammer in his father’s hand and as he was doing so, a spring jumped out of the music box. “Wait. Yes. I’ll need that. Thank you, my dear. What are you up too? I see you have a new book-” Sugawara interrupted his father by sitting in the chair across from his father. 

“Papa, do you think I’m odd?” Sugawara innocently asked, like a baby begging for candy. Takeda raised his eyebrow and set down the tools Sugawara handed him. 

“My son? Odd? Where did you get that silly idea from?” Takeda asked while chuckling as Suga shook his head. 

“No...papa, I’m serious.” Sugawara crossed his arms and sat up straight. Takeda blinked and registered what his son had just said. Sugawara sighed and slouched quickly and reached for the spring that popped out to fidget with it. 

“What makes you think that?” Takeda asked while watching Sugawara fidget with it. 

“I don’t know...people talk I guess.” Sugawara whispered as he looked down. He didn’t know why he felt so ashamed lately. Takeda stood up and walked over to his son to place his hands on his shoulders. 

“People. Ah yes. I’m familiar. Koushi, this village is so tiny compared to the world I’ve seen but this small-minded place also means safe-” Takeda could sense Sugawara not buying it. “Koushi, look at me.” Takeda firmly said and stepped back, letting Sugawara turn around in his chair. Takeda could see the sadness in his son’s usually vibrant eyes and his heart ached for his son. Takeda knelt before his son and rested his hands gently on Suga’s cheeks and looked him dead straight in the eye. 

“Sugawara Koushi, just because you may not fit the village’s stereotype of a young boy, doesn't mean anything bad. Being different doesn't mean bad. Being different isn’t odd. You’re you and you only. Do things to please yourself.” Takeda said sternly as Sugawara titled into his father’s right hand, embracing the warmth and closed his eyes. 

“Thanks, papa. You always know what to say.” Sugawara smiled a toothy grin as Takeda grinned. 

“A wise woman back in Paris taught me that. That girl was so different, so darling, so ahead of her time that people mocked her until they found themselves wanting to be her.” Takeda hinted towards Sugawara’s mother. 

“Please...tell me one more thing about her.” Sugawara pleaded as Takeda took a deep breath. Takeda shook his head and stood up to go back to the music box. He knew he shouldn’t ignore his son’s innocent request. 

“Your mother was fearless. Very fearless. You’re a spitting image of her.” Takeda spoke and tinkered with the music box again. 

“You always say that.” 

“And it’s true... “ Takeda finalized and switched the subject. “I’ve heard Kuroo and Lev were back in town.” Takeda cleared his throat as Sugawara turned to face his father again. 

“Unfortunately. It was nice without him all over me.” Sugawara rested his chin on his hand and leaned on the table. 

“You know, all the ladies would be dying to be you. Some boys too!” Takeda exclaimed as Suga shook his head. 

“I know but I don’t like Kuroo. He’s so open about his feelings towards me and it makes me uncomfortable.” Sugawara shivered. “He tells me things I don’t need to hear.” Takeda nodded, soaking in the information. 

“I see...I mean, do you even like boys like that?” Takeda asked like it was a chill question as Suga turned red and froze. 

“I-I don’t know! Look, I don’t know and even if I did, it isn’t with Kuroo.” Suga quickly said. Takeda laughed at his son’s defensiveness.

“Okay okay, don’t fret Koushi, I don’t care. No one does here. And if you did, I wouldn’t think any less of you. I don’t-”

“Papa!” Sugawara exclaimed as he sunk lower in his chair. “I don’t need this conversation right now. I’ll know when I know.” Takeda laughed again and nodded . 

“Alright. I’m sorry. I was just curious. Also with Kuroo, just ignore him. He isn’t good, you know that. I would never allow you to marry a man like that and he will never receive my blessing.” Takeda held up his hand as Suga smiled. 

“This is why you’re the best.” Sugawara beamed as Takeda smiled back. 

++

Their horse, Philippe, neighed and stomped his hooves as Takeda loaded the wagon and prepped to leave. Sugawara didn’t want his father to leave, he hated when he did but he knew the days would go by quickly. Takeda climbed on the horse and looked down at Sugawara with a smile. 

“So, what would you like me to bring you from the market?” Takeda questioned as Sugawara leaned against Philippe and stroked his mane. 

“Hmmm..a rose.” Suga requested as Takeda grinned.

“You ask for that every year.” Takeda said. 

“And every year you bring it.” Sugawara told his father as he agreed with a head shale. 

“Then I shall bring you another. Koushi, you have my word. Come on, Philippe!” Takeda announced and their horse started to walk. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow!’ Sugawara shouted and waved. 

“Tomorrow with the rose!” Takeda called back. Sugawara watched his father ride off and frowned to himself, missing him already. 

“Stay safe…” Suga whispered. 

++

It was later in the day and Sugawara was working on the chores he had to get done. He looked at the invention he sketched on paper and compared it to the real thing. The barrel was in position, and a rope was fastened to it. That rope was connected to a leather strap and the strap was connected to a donkey. Sugawara grabbed the soap and shaved some soap in the barrel. He had to do the laundry in his household but always hated how long it took so he made an invention that will help him so much. Sugawara had no idea if it would work but the sketches provided hope it would. Sugawara tossed his dirty clothes in it and then some soap chips. Sugawara pushed the barrel into the water it floated! Success! Sugawara jumped with joy and urged the donkey to walk. The donkey walked around the circular laverie as the soap bubbled up quickly. Sugawara saw that everything was going good so he sat down and pulled out his book as the donkey continued to walk and the clothes got washed. 

“What are you doing?” A little girl with a lisp asked Sugawara from where she folded clothes at a table. 

“Laundry.” Suga replied as he pointed to the barrel that turned and spun. Sugawara saw the way she stared at him and he set down the book in his lap and ushered her by him. 

“Come here!” The little girl smiled and ran over to Sugawara and sat next to him. 

“What’s that?” The little girl pointed to the book as Sugawara turned the page. 

“My book. Do you want to look at it?” 

“I can’t read.” The young girl simply said. 

“I can teach you.” Sugawara winked as the little girl nodded fast and curled up against Sugawara. It took a while but eventually the girl could form a sentence. 

“The blue bird flies…” The girl struggled and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. 

“...over the dark…” Sugawara continued for her. 

“Woods?” The girl looked up at Suga for confirmation as Sugawara nodded. 

“There you go! Wonderful! Soon-” Sugawara felt pride soar within him, he loved teaching and adored giving kids the experience to learn something new. Sugawara tried to talk more but saw people approach the two. Sugawara gulped and nudged the girl to leave, she wasn’t at fault. 

“What on earth are you doing?” One asked as Sugawara stayed quiet. 

“Teaching another to read? Aren’t you enough?” One snickered as Sugawara looked down at his shoes. 

“Why do you think you can get away with this stuff?” Another asked as Sugawara held back his anger to lash out. 

“We have to do something.” The first one spoke as more people gathered. Two people stopped the donkey and two others hauled out the barrel from the water. Sugawara’s clothes that were still sudsy, were dumped on the ground. He heard laughter. He heard whispering. He felt people staring at him. Why couldn’t people accept him? Sugawara rushed to the ground and picked up his clothes, tears burning in his eyes. Sugawara bit his lip, trying to hold himself together in front of everyone as people dispersed and left the scene. Sugawara saw the little girl standing near him and she looked like she was crying. Sugawara shook his head, trying to comfort her from afar. 

“Never come near my daughter again, you freak!” The mother screeched and yanked her daughter to follow her. Sugawara clenched his fist and wished his father was back already. Sugawara gathered his clothes and put them in the bag he carried the clothes back and forth in. Sugawara stood up and left, wanting to disappear forever. Little did Suga know, a certain someone watched the whole event unfold. 

++

“You are the wildest, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. No one deserves you...but at least I know your children will be beautiful.” Kuroo stood outside and looked at himself in the mirror. Kuroo flexed his muscles and winked at himself. 

“Am I catching you at a bad time?” Kuroo jumped and turned to see Lev standing behind him. 

“What is it, Lev?” Kuroo said, annoyed. Lev wiggled his eyebrows with a goofy grin. 

“A certain Sugawara is in distress.” He said. 

“Oh? It’s hero time, Lev.” Kuroo rubbed his hands together and turned to the mirror again. “I’m not done with you yet.” Kuroo smoldered and left Lev, heading to Suga. Lev stepped up to the mirror and rubbed his chin seductively to look at himself. 

“Me neither...”

++

Sugawara sat on his doorstep with a bucket full of water in front of him as he finished washing his clothes. Sugawara felt beyond frustrated-

“Suga!” Sugawara gritted his teeth but took a deep breath to see Kuroo walk closer to him. “Heard you had a little trouble while doing the laundry. Those women doing the laundry are quite violent, I swear, they don’t like me either. But can I give you a little advice about the villagers here?” 

“Kuroo-” Sugawara attempted but Kuroo held up his hand. Kuroo couldn't even get the story right and Sugawara didn’t want to hear Kuroo persuading Suga to date him.

“They’re never going to trust the kind of change we’re trying to bring.” Kuroo finished, proud of what he said. 

“I was teaching an innocent child to read. And don’t act like people don’t like you here. Every lady wants to be with you. I am not one of them.” Sugawara flatly said as Kuroo ignored it. 

“The only children you should concern yourself with are...your own.” Kuroo added as Sugawara’s eyes glistened with worry. He stood up. 

“I’m not ready to have children nor can I.” Sugawara whimpered, nervousness in his voice. 

“Maybe you haven’t met the right person.” Kuroo responded, ignoring the second part of Sugawara’s response. 

“It's a small village, Gaston. I’ve met them all and I am a guy. I can’t-” 

“You should take another look. Some of us have changed. I know you're a boy but doesn’t mean we can’t try. Right?” Kuroo cut him off but Sugawara was more concerned about the fact Kuroo was scanning his body up and down. Sugawara backed away as Kuroo stepped closer and closer. 

“Kuroo, please.” Sugawara whispered. Kuroo stopped in his tracks. “We could never make each other happy. No one can change that much.” Sugawara spoke. 

“Koushi-”

“Don’t call me that!” Sugawara snapped. Kuroo simply didn’t deserve to call him that. No one did except Suga’s father. Kuroo ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. 

“Sorry. But Suga, do you know what happens to people who aren’t married after their fathers die?” Kuroo gestured to an old lady shaking her cup for money. “They beg for scraps like that poor lady over there. For simple folks like us, we can do better.” Kuroo turned his attention back to Sugawara with a smile plastered on his face. Sugawara shook his head and backed up against his door and reached for the door handle. 

“I might be a poor boy who has no idea who he is but I am not simple. I have dreams. And I’m sorry but I will never marry you, Kuroo.” Sugawara spun around his opened door and shut the door in Kuroo’s face.

Sugawara rested his forehead against the door and waited until he heard Kuroo walk away. Sugawara waltzed over the window to peek out. Kuroo was gone...finally. Sugawara tapped his foot fast in anger and whipped it open. Sugawara grabbed the chicken feed in a bucket beside the door frame and walked down his steps again. 

“Can you imagine? Me? The husband of that boorish, brainless…” Sugawara said out loud. He chucked the chicken feed across the grass. 

“ _ Kuroo Suga, can’t you just see it? Kuroo Suga, his little toy. UGH.”  _ Out of anger, he kicked over his bucket of clothes and stormed to the road. “ _ No sir, not me, I guarantee it! _ ” Sugawara sang and started to walk backwards, exiting the town. “ _ I want much more than this provincial life!”  _ Sugawara held open his arms as he bolted out of town. Sugawara raced to the hills, feeling the hair flow through his hair and seeing the sun set in front of him, Sugawara for once felt free. Sugawara reached the top of the hill and looked out into the world he didn't know. He then turned back to see the overview of his town. 

_ “I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell _ .” Sugawara vocalized and he knelt on the ground to sit in the dandelions.  _ “And for once it might be grand to have someone understand… _ ” Sugawara picked a dandelion and laid on his back. 

_ “I want so much more than they’ve got planned _ …” Sugawara closed his eyes and let the thoughts of another life consume him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's all getting heated up~~~~
> 
> the craziness is beginning!!


	4. Roses and Castles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYY ANOTHE UPDATE ALREADY??? YES OKAY I LOVE THIS STORY AND THE SUPPORT I'M GETTING IS MAKING ME SO INSPIRED  
> also I start a new google doc every time I start a new chapter and honesty, it really helps me to keep going (along with listening to the soundtrack 24/7 ;)
> 
> This weekend will be busy for me so I pounded out this chapter because next week Friday and the following week Monday and Tuesday, I have final exams and next week we're prepping for them and getting study guides :((( (one of them is over 400 questions so I really need to study for all of my subjects) 
> 
> so yeah, I will be quite busy and uploads will be pretty slow until winter break when I'm planning on even finishing this AU?? I hope I can because that would be simply amazing...
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!
> 
> my tik tok: teammomsugawara
> 
> comments are greatly encouraged and they make me so happy!
> 
> P.S (sorry if there are errors, I really try to keep it good)

“C’mon Philippe…” Takeda urged his horse as the wind picked up. Takeda began to worry but he tried to keep himself calm. Takeda jumped as the sky flashed with lightning. Philippe stopped but then continued to walk as Takeda held tighter on the reins. It was dark which made it quite hard to see. “The woods are lovely, aren’t they Philippe? I just wish I recognized this part. Do you know where we are? I’m afraid I do not.” Takeda asked his horse, knowing to not expect an answer. 

They continued but the sky only got darker. Takeda tried to squint to look farther ahead but the darkness engulfed it. They reached a withered old tree, as Takeda made a mental note to himself what this tree looked like-it was struck by lightning. Takeda pulled the reins to make Philippe step back so they wouldn’t get hit as the tree split in two. The left side of the now split tree fell on the main road Takeda was one. But it only revealed a small, narrow, secret path. Philippe whinnied and trotted in place, hesitating as Takeda patted the horse’s side. 

“It’s alright...we can go that way. Walk on! One path closes as another one opens as they say.” Takeda told his horse as Philippe started to walk slowly down the path. Takeda noticed it was colder...he looked down and to his surprise, he saw some snow on the ground. Takeda shivered as Philippe snorts and shook his head. “Shh. It’s all good. It’s just a bit of snow...in June." Frankly, Takeda has taken many roads and paths but this? He has no clue where he is. He only hopes it’ll be okay. 

They walked farther and farther and soon, snow fell quite steadily. The snowflakes dusted Philippe’s mane and tail and Takeda’s clothes. There was a small icy ledge above them-Philippe stopped in his tracks as Takeda froze. A growl. 

Suddenly, a large white wolf bolts out from the opposite direction. The wolf zipped past them and then Takeda noticed more wolves running on the ledge above them. Takeda gasped and became frightened. 

“Philippe, go! Hurry!” Takeda demanded as Philippe began to run, only his small wagon carrying Takeda’s things was slowing them down. Takeda cursed to himself as a harness became loose that connected the wagon to his horse. Takeda turned to see if they made any ground but the wolves were too close for comfort. Some wolves leaped onto the cart which made it all disconnect. “No!” Takeda shouted as the wagon with the wolves on it flew back as Takeda and Philippe still ran. The wagon flipped on his side and broke completely, making all his music boxes, including the one he worked on while Sugawara talked to him, all shattered and snapped. The wolves that hopped on the cart laid limp on the ground as the others still persisted. The thing was that when the wagon disconnected, it made Philippe unbalanced from the sudden move, so Philippe stopped directly in his tracks. 

Making Takeda fling forward onto the icy ledge. He collided onto the ice and held on a rock to keep him from sliding. Another deep growl made Takeda look up to see a much larger white wolf with jet black wolves standing above him. Claws out and mouth drooling. Fear took over Takeda as he let go of the rock. 

“Philippe!” Takeda shouted as he slid down the icy ledge fast. The alpha wolf throwing his head back to howl. Takeda wanted to call out for his son but he knew it was no use. Sugawara was nowhere near him. Takeda had no idea if his horse heard but he hoped he did because Takeda was descending off the ledge where the other wolves waited for their food that would be Takeda soon. Takeda closed his eyes, thinking of his life, his son-

He landed hard on something as his eyes snapped open. Philippe. Takeda let himself hold onto his horse as relief flooded him but that was soon replaced with fear again as he realized they were still dealing with wolves. Philippe started to bolt as fast as he could on the path again. Takeda shivered and shook from the air getting even colder. The wolf pack still didn’t give up. They still trailed them with snapping teeth and growls of hunger.

They approached huge metal gates that swung open as Takeda and Philippe ran through them. Takeda looked back frantically but he saw the wolves stop dead in their tracks by the gates. The alpha wolf whimpered as it howled in fear and the other wolves ran back the other way. Disappearing. Takeda released a breath he was holding onto as Philippe slowed down and caught his own breath. Takeda looked up and his jaw dropped. 

A huge castle. Takeda’s eyes gazed widely at it. It was old yet gorgeous. It was grey and some parts were definitely falling apart. Words couldn’t describe how big it was-big was small compared to this humongous thing. The tall peaks of the castle seemed to touch the sky as the black roofing gave it an eerie effect. Takeda had to force himself to look away as he looked down at his loyal horse. 

“Oh thank you, Philippe. You saved my life. We won’t be their dinner tonight.” Takeda joked as Philippe snorted. Takeda and Philippe go closer to the castle. Takeda saw a circular colonnade filled with white rose bushes. Takeda awed at them but saw a lamp glowing in the stables. Takeda smiled and had Philippe walk there. He led Philippe into the stable where Takeda stroked the horse’s neck. Takeda noticed water, hay and a blanket laid on the ground. 

“Just rest here and eat, Philippe. I’ll be right back.” Takeda confirmed as he looked at the castle and gulped. “I have to pay my respects to our host….let’s hope they’re nice and understanding.” A chill ran down Takeda’s spine. Philippe chowed down on the hay as Takeda left. Takeda wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep himself warm. 

++

The front door was even bigger up front. It was a heavy wooden door with rusted iron hinges and designs all over it. Takeda stepped closer and noticed two statues of soldiers outside, they were holding torches. The detail was incredible, it seemed so realistic, too realistic it scared Takeda quite a bit. Takeda even got more spooked as the doors slowly opened by themselves. Takeda stepped into the foyer of the castle and peered inside. It was quite dark inside but there were a few candles lit. 

“Hello? Anyone home?” Takeda asked out loud and noticed a standing coat rack that stood beside the door. Takeda took off his jacket and hat and hung them on it. Takeda turned toward the large staircase that sat in the middle of the room, completely missing the coat rack shake off all the ice and snow. Takeda rubbed his hands together from the cold and wandered farther in the castle. 

“Forgive me...I don’t mean to intrude but I needed shelter from the storm. Hello?” Takeda said and examined the castle. 

It was such a stunning castle, it could be so cozy but it was so cold and empty to Takeda. There were chairs, tables, and other furniture that had some gold in it’s design. On the table sat a candelabra and a mantle clock. As Takeda walked farther and farther, the candelabra turned slightly. Watching the man. 

“Must have lost his ways in the woods…” The candelabra whispered while staring. 

“Shut up, loser-kawa.” The mantle clock harshly whispered back. 

“I don’t like these names-” The candelabra, formally known as Oikawa, said back. 

“Shi-” The mantle clock, who was known as Iwaizumi, practically yelled but closed his mouth quickly as Takeda whipped around at the sound. He saw nothing but the candelabra and the mantle clock sitting quietly at the table. Takeda walked toward the two and bent down to look at them more closely. Again, the details were so amazing. 

“Extraordinary…” Takeda muttered and picked up Oikawa and inspected the candelabra. “So beautiful…” Takeda grinned and set down Oikawa. A sharp string of notes played from a nearby room, making Takeda wonder towards it. When Takeda was out of site, Oikawa laughed and turned his candelabra body to look at Iwa who scowled.

“A man of taste. See, you need to learn how appreciate me, Iwa-chan-”

“Do you ever learn how to shut your mouth?” Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa continued to blabber. 

++

Takeda walked through a door and entered a dark room. Judging by the size and the dome shape, he had entered a ballroom. Takeda marveled at the sight, he’s never been in one before and this was simply just jaw dropping. Even though it was dark and he couldn’t see all the details, he just knew it would be great. Takeda spun in a little circle and saw how it was almost decaying, the mood was incredibly depressing. 

“Oops!” A voice said and stopped the music. Takeda raised his eyebrows and wondered back to the foyer and wondered where the master of this castle was. 

“Wherever and whoever you are, I’m just going to warm myself by the fire.” Takeda rushed towards the grand fire and stuck his hands out and warmed them up. “Much better.” Takeda said and relaxed a bit, he was worried about the owner of this place but he would’ve stopped him by now. Right? Takeda heard clanks coming from a room that was connected to the foyer. Letting curiosity take the best of him, Takeda walked in it and saw a large dining room that held a banquet table that had a meal of soup had been set up. Takeda examined the dining room and knew Sugawara would just love this place. 

“Thank you!” Takeda called out and sat down at the table where the food had been set. Takeda took the piece of bread and tore it apart and ate it in chunks. Takeda felt guilty, he didn’t know why but he had a feeling it was because he was enjoying this lovely meal as Sugawara was back home. Takeda frowned and got a little homesick. He knew Suga would want him to have fun and not worry about him so he pushed those feelings away and saw a cup of tea by the plate. Takeda reaches it and took a slow sip, letting it warm his insides. He examined the cup and it had a little chip on the rim. Takeda was about to take another sip when-

“Aashi said I wasn’t supposed to move because it might be scary. Sorry.” Takeda almost dropped the cup but set it down. “I’m Hinata! Nice to meet you, sir!” A face appeared as Takeda got terrified even more. 

“N-nice to meet you, Hinata. I’ll be right back!” Takeda stuttered and ran from the table. He regretted coming here. He regretted leaving his son. He regretted wondering into this horrid place. Takeda took a quick bow and grabbed his coat and hat from the standing coat rack. He slipped on his coat and hat and looked into the darkness that seemed way more scarier now. 

“Thank you. I can’t thank you enough for this...hospitality and...kindness.” Takeda formed words through his fear as another bolt of lightning illuminated the whole room. Takeda must’ve been going crazy because he swore he saw a huge 8 foot shadow of something standing on the top of the staircase. Takeda backed up against the door as the castle darkened again and the shadow was gone. 

Takeda rushed out of the castle and grabbed Philippe. They rode out, Takeda relieved once again. They passed the white rose bushes as Takeda remembered his son’s request. 

“Can’t go home empty handed now can we? My dear Koushi wanted a rose and I promised him one.” Takeda glanced back at the castle through his glasses and reached for one. Little did they know, a certain someone was climbing on top of the colonnade. The figure’s tail flew in the wind and a huge paw stepped gracefully on the snow. A second later, claws retracted out of the paw. 

Philippe shook and snorted, trying to warn Takeda of danger. Philippe looked up and saw glowing eyes that held too much emotion of anger, hurt, betrayal and sadness. 

“Ow!” Takeda winced as he was poked by a throne and pulled his hand back. Takeda reached for another rose that seemed easier to rip from it’s branch. He picked the rose and smiled to himself and set it in his pocket. 

A loud shattering growl erupted into the air. Takeda shook and fell off of Philippe on his back as something heavy leaped onto the ground with deep grunts coming from its mouth. Takeda tried to back away but seeing the large figure cast his figure above him, Takeda couldn’t move or breath. He was paralyzed, having a feeling he would get mauled by this thing. Philippe stood on his hind legs and the figure clawed off the harnesses. Philippe let out a cry, feeling the figure’s claws slightly graze the horse’s coat. 

Philippe fled out of the castle’s ground, racing back to the village, leaving Takeda to the mysterious figure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwa as Lumiere and Cogsworth makes me so happy like AHHHH  
> also next chapter?? we actually get the description of Daichi as the beast so stay tuned!! Daichi as the beast really is something else and I love it so much.


	5. Trading Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHILE NOT ANOTHER UPLOADDDDDD  
> I studied for like 3 hours for my exams so I treated myself and you guys with another upload!  
> this chapter was so much fun to write AHHHHHHHH
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> my tik tok: teammomsugawara
> 
> And please feel welcomed to leave comments, they make my day with all your encouragement! :D

Sugawara was bent on his knees, digging up the dead flowers that sat in front of his house. He wiped his forehead free of sweat as he worked. Dirt was on his face and clothes but Sugawara didn’t mind. Luckily, Kuroo hasn’t come to bother Sugawara and Suga was grateful. Sugawara took some soil and heard a horse running down the road. Sugawara recognized the horse-Philippe. 

“Philippe?” Sugawara became happy, glee in his voice. His father was back but Sugawara wondered why he was already home. It was early. Sugawara stood up and worried struck him as the horse ran up to the trough of water. Sugawara looked around frantically, his eyes darting around. 

“What happened? Where is papa?” Sugawara asked, his voice quavering. Philippe drank the water quickly as Sugawara saw some claw marks as his eyes became watered. Sugawara glanced up to the woods and back at his horse. “Take me to him!” Sugawara commanded Philippe as he mounted the old horse. Philppe galloped through the village and back into the woods. 

Together, the two made their way into the woods, just like Takeda did. They reached the tree that was split in two as Sugawara made Philippe go fast down the path, determination and bravery set on his mind. Sugawara stopped when they saw the wolf paw prints. Sugawara covered his mouth as he saw the wagon and music boxes scattered on the ground in pieces. He hopped off of the horse. Sugawara knelt in the snow and shivered. He knew he had to be strong but he couldn’t help but have the worst thoughts wander into his mind. Sugawara picked up a gear and twirled it in his hands. He held the gear up to his chest and closed his eyes tight.

Sugawara took several deep breaths and stood up. Sugawara once again mounted Philippe and continued farther down the path, passing the icy ledge that Takeda came face to face with alpha wolf on. Sugawara followed Philippe’s horseshoe prints on the ground along with the wolves’. They led Sugawara to the gates and the castle. Sugawara approached the castle gates and gasped at the castle. Sugawara didn’t even know this existed. 

Oh how Sugawara wanted to run back and be a coward but he knew his father was in danger. Sugawara prayed to above that his father was perfectly healthy inside the castle and hoped whoever the castle belonged to, was taking care of him. Sugawara couldn’t let fear take over him, he wanted an adventure and this is it. Sugawara let Philippe rest outside as Sugawara picked up a branch nearby and cautiously approached the door. 

He felt a creepy feeling wash over him as he creaked open the door. Sugawara shook with anxiety as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Sugawara held the branch up high, trying to look threatening. Sugawara saw darkness cast upon the place and the staircase. Sugawara tried to get familiar with his surroundings so he knew where to go when his father and him were escaping. 

“Look, Iwa! A beautiful boy! Look at his silver hair! Oh my!” Oikawa gawked to Iwa in a whisper. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes in his mantle clock form. 

“I can see it’s a boy. I lost everything else but my eyes.” Iwaizumi sarcastically said as Oikawa waved one of his candles. 

“But what if he is the one? The one who will break the spell?” Oikawa shifted his candelabra body to face the mantle clock. 

“I doubt it.” Iwaizumi grumbled as Oikawa frowned. Sugawara wasn’t crazy, he knew something was there. Sugawara whipped around and moved to where the voices were coming from. Sugawara saw nothing but a table where a clock and candelabra sat. Sugawara glanced around, hoping to find someone waiting in the shadows so Suga could confront them. Sugawara heard a cough echoing from the staircase and shivers following. 

“Papa! Is that you?” Sugawara shouted back as he grabbed the candelabra in his hand and the branch in the other. Sugawara raced up the stairs as Iwaizumi jumped. 

“Oh boy...this is bad.” Iwa shuddered. 

++

Sugawara continued to race up the spiral stairs with stone walls surrounding him. He became faster and faster every step and every second. The coughs and chattering of teeth kept getting louder, meaning Sugawara was closer to the person who he hoped was his father. Sugawara came up to an iron gate with a lock on it and held up the candelabra to light up the space dimly. Sugawara saw his father and his heart shattered. He was on a stool, shivering heavily and rubbing his hands together quickly. He looked sick to Sugawara and terribly pale. Takeda looked up through his fogged glasses and gasp left his mouth. Sugawara wondered how they would get out of here, there were even more staircases above them and continuing from where Sugawara stood. 

“Koushi! How did you find me?” Takeda shook from the cold as he asked. Sugawara set down the candelabra and went closer to the gate to hold his father’s hand. 

“Your poor hands are ice.” Sugawara whispered, he was used to father’s dry and cracked hands from building, not this. “We need to get you home.” Sugawara swore as Takeda disagreed. 

“Sugawara, no. You must leave here at once. This castle is alive! Things move on their own! Now go before he finds you!” Takeda exclaimed as he pushed Sugawara away. 

“Who?’ Sugawara asked. Takeda shakily pointed past Sugawara. A mighty roar erupted, making Sugawara jump and swing the branch backwards. It hit nothing because whatever roared dodged it by jumping on another staircase. Sugawara swallowed and planted his feet, ready to protect himself and his father. “Who’s there? Who are you?” Sugawara questioned into the darkness. 

“Who are you?” The voice shot back. Sugawara shivered at the voice, it was quite deep, articulated and cold. 

“I’ve come for my father.” Sugawara responded, speaking loudly. The voice from the mysterious figure bounced on the walls as he spoke more. 

“Your father is a thief.” 

“Liar!” Sugawara shouted as the voice went silent but then returned. 

“He stole a rose.” The figure spoke again. Sugawara’s eyes widened as he bit his lip, feeling guilty. This was all his fault. 

“I asked for the stupid rose! Punish me. Not my innocent father!” Sugawara begged, he heard his father cough again as he tried to speak. 

“Suga, no. He means forever. I didn’t know that’s what happens here when you pick a flower!” Takeda said loudly, hoping the figure would respond. 

“A life sentence in prison for a simple rose?” Sugawara asked, bitterness in his voice. The deep voice chuckled. 

“I received eternal punishment for one. He’s lucky I’m locking him away. Now...do you still wish to take your father’s place?” The voice asked, the shadow and shape of the figure got bigger but stopped when it reached the end of the shadow. 

“Come into the light.” Sugawara demanded but the figure stayed still. Sugawara grabbed Oikawa who’s candles were still lit, and thrusted it forward. A loud gasp slipped past Sugawara’s lips and almost dropped the candelabra. 

It was a horned beast. The beast was at least 8 feet tall with two huge horns sticking out of the sides of the beast’s face. Fangs stuck out among the other teeth and rested on the beast’s lips. Fur covered his whole body as heavy, buffed arms, paws and claws hung at his side. The beast wore a white ripped shirt and black pants as the tail hung from his back. His long mane surrounded his face, leading down the back of its neck and chest as shorter furs covered the rest of his face. The only part that was human were his eyes, which were brown and held rage in them. 

“Choose!” The beast roared again as Sugawara stepped back, afraid of this hideous beast. 

“Koushi, I won’t let you do this! I’m not losing you and your mother!” Takeda desperately called out as he reached out for Sugawara. Sugawara let tears gather in his eyes as Takeda fell down, too weak from the cold and hunger. 

“Okay, papa. I will leave.” Sugawara turned his head toward his father as he spoke softly. Sugawara turned back to the beast. “I need a minute alone with him.” Sugawara said as the beast stayed quiet, only staring deathly at Sugawara. Sugawara growled as stepped closer. “Are you so cold-hearted you won’t let a son say and kiss his father goodbye? Forever can spare a minute.” Sugawara coldy said as the beast slowly nodded. His paw moved fast, Sugawara closing his eyes in fear that the beast would kill them both but instead, the iron gate opened. Sugawara opened his eyes to be practically in the beast’s mane because he reached high to pull the lever. Sugawara released his breath and watched the beast step away. 

“When this door closes, it will not open ever again.” The beast confirmed and turned away. As he turned, Sugawara rushed into the cell to hug Takeda tight. Sugawara felt young again, he collapsed in his father’s arm and trembled. Takeda embraced his son back and wrapped himself in his son’s warmth. Sugawara screwed his eyes tight and thought of all the times he hugged his father like this. It was a lot. Sugawara let tears slide down his face. 

“I-I should’ve been with you.” Sugawara cried out as Takeda shushed his son. 

“Sugawara Koushi, listen to me.” Sugawara opened his eyes and nodded. He’d always listen to his father. “It’s all right. You did nothing wrong and never did. Go live your life. Go live that life you always wanted. Forget me.” Takeda told his son as Sugawara pulled back. 

“Forget you, papa? I am who I am because of you.” Sugawara cried again as Takeda reached out and wiped his son’s tears away. 

“I love you so much, Kouhi. Never forget it. You made my life complete. All I ever wanted was a son and I got blessed with you. I never deserved you but here I am. Raising the most considerate and kindest person.” Takeda breathed out and saw his son’s pained face. Sugawara’s facial features all screwed together as he sobbed some more. “Don’t ever be afraid.” Takeda added as Sugawara nodded and pulled them close again. Sugawara knew what he had to do. 

“I’m not afraid.” Sugawara confirmed as he felt his father take a deep breath. Sugawara had no idea how he formed the next words but he did; “And I will escape. I promise.” Sugawara whispered. Sugawara summoned all his strength and turned them around. 

“What?” Takeda shouted as he was pushed violently back by Sugawara out of the cell. Sugawara stood up and the beast pulled the lever down, locking Sugawara in. Sugawara wiped as Takeda protested. 

“Suga! Why?” He repeated as he stood up. Sugawara watched the beast as he looked at him. Sugawara and the beast locked eyes. 

“You took his place.” The beast whispered. 

“He is my father.” Sugawara answered as the beast’s anger came back. 

“He’s a fool and so are you!” He shouted and grabbed Takeda by his collar and started to drag him down the staircase as Takeda shouted for Suga. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Sugawara screamed at the top of his lungs. Sugawara tried to reach for the lever but it was no use. Sugawara rushed to the window that was in the prison cell and looked down to see the beast still dragging Takeda. 

“Koushi! I’ll be back, my son! I promise!” Takeda shouted as Sugawara shouted in agony. Sugawara pounded his fist against the window and kicked the wall. Sugawara slumped to the floor and curled up in a ball. He sobbed and sobbed, more than he has ever done in his entire life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHAHHDHD beast Daichi is amazing and I love him and Sugawara and Takeda being a father-son duo gives me LIFEEEEEEEE  
> And now, the real story is truly beginning!  
> Also the song "Gaston" is coming up soon with Kuroo and Lev!
> 
> See you all next time and I love you all!!! <3333


	6. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I JUST UPDATED YESTERDAY BUT I JUST CANT STOP I AM SO SORRY, I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH   
> AND DAISUGA OWNS MY HEART YALL I SWEAR  
> also next chapter? we have a song!!!  
> this chapter was really fun to write :D
> 
> hope you all enjoy~~
> 
> my tik tok: teammomsugawara (i almost have 1,000 followers! I NEVER IMAGINED ME HAVING THAT MUCH)  
> also please guys, if you could spread the word about this fanfic, that would amazing   
> comments are more than welcomed and they make so happy talking to you all :DDD
> 
> ++studying for exams are really stressing me out so this is calming me down so ._. yuh 
> 
> anyways please enjoy and let's get to it!

Sugawara didn’t know how long it was since he’s been in the jell cell but it had to be at least an hour. Sugawara was beyond cold from sitting on the stone floor and having a drift coming from the window. Sugawara still sat huddled in the corner, tiredness in his eyes and eyes stinging from all his crying. 

The cell door swung open, causing Sugawara to jump. 

“Forgive me for me invading your cell, monsieur but I have been sent here to escort you to your room!” A voice said as Sugawara sniffled and wiped his eyes. Sugawara shakily stood up and grabbed the stool that was inside the cell and held it up high. He would fight his way out if he had too. 

“My room but I thought-” Sugawara tried but the voice cut him off. 

“What? ‘That once this door closes it won’t open again?’ then he roars?” The voice said as he laughed. “Please, he gets so dramatic and for what?” Sugawara stayed quiet and moved fast out of the cell. Sugawara held the stool higher, ready to hit someone. There was nothing there. Sugawara looked down and saw a candelabra sitting with his candles lit and eyes looking up at Sugawara. 

“‘Allo!” The candelabra smiled then Sugawara screamed like a little girl. Sugawara bashed the stool on the candelabra, breaking the stool. The candles went out and Sugawara picked up the candelabra and slammed it against the wall repeatedly. The candelabra kept screaming as Sugawara continued his movements. The voice stopped and Sugawara dropped the candelabra on the ground. Sugawara backed away but tripped on something. Seeing a live mantle clock staring up at him scared Sugawara again. Screaming again, Sugawara drew back his foot and punted the clock back down the stairs. He heard the clock cursing him out and he heard it tumble down the stairs. Sugawara decided to go the other way but the candelabra was back up on his feet and relighted his candles with a whoosh. 

“Oh my…” The candelabra dizzily said and shook the upper part of his candle body. “You are very strong! Such a great quality!” The candelabra exclaimed, Sugawara wondered why the candelabra wasn’t mad at him for violently bashing him against the wall. Sugawara stared blankly and stayed quiet. 

“What are you?” Sugawara then asked as the candelabra smirked. 

“I am Oikawa!” 

“And you can talk.” Sugawara added as Oikawa nodded. 

“Of course he can talk, that’s all he does.” Sugawara turned his head to see the same clock he kicked down the stairs. The clock fixed the hands of the clock on his face as he looked up at Sugawara. “Never kick me down the stairs again.” Oikawa broke into a laughing fit. “Shut it Oikawa! By the way, put him back in the cell right now!” The clock demanded as Oikawa shook his head. Sugawara walked back in the cell to see if there was something else he could hit them with. Sugawara listened to their conversation.

“What do you want to be for the rest of your life, Iwaizumi, a man or clock?” Oikawa asked the clock who Sugawara noted that his name was Iwaizumi. 

“Neither if it means getting stuck with you!” Iwaizumi shouted. 

“We have a guest, at least try to be nice!” Oikawa said back as he looked for Sugawara. “Now where did he go?” Sugawara emerged shyly from the cell as he stayed silent. “Ready, sir?” Oikawa asked and then turned to Iwaizumi. “Trust me on this.” 

++

Sugawara held Oikawa in his hand as they walked while Iwaizumi led the way. They walked across a stone walkway high above the castle’s grounds as Sugawara glanced away for a way to escape. It was pointless because it only made Sugawara realize how big this castle was. It pained him knowing past those woods, his father was alone and free. Sugawara closed his eyes, not letting himself cry in front of these strangers. 

“You must forgive those first impressions. I hope you aren’t too startled.” Oikawa looked at Sugawara who licked his dry lips. 

“Why would I be startled? It’s not like you guys took my father, imprisoned him for a dumb reason, let me sit alone in a cell for like an hour and I’m talking to a candle!” Sugawara exclaimed as Oikawa frowned. 

“Candelabra, please. I’m too good to be a normal candle but consider me at your service!” Oikawa offered as Sugawara made his lips form a flat line, why couldn’t these people listen to what's important? “The castle is your home now! Feel free to go anywhere you like-” 

“Except the west wing!” Iwaizumi butted in as Sugawara looked down at the clock questionably. Oikawa threw Iwa a look as Iwa closed his mouth then reopened it, “which we do not have!” Iwaizumi said instead as Sugawara persisted to know more about the subject. 

“Why? What’s in the west wing?” Sugawara asked as Oikawa waved his two candles around, as if he dismissed the statement. 

“Nothing! Just storage space!” Oikawa lied as Iwa nodded. Sugawara stopped and looked to the west. It was a tall point in the castle and it seemed more gloomy than the other places. 

“This way please!” Oikawa interrupted Suga’s thoughts. 

“To the east wing!” Iwaizumi instructed them as they continued to walk. 

“Or as I love to call it, the only wing!” Oikawa lied. 

++

They finally got to the outside bedroom door and Sugawara still looked for a way to escape but he couldn’t find a good route. At this point, Sugawara would go along with them. 

“Welcome to your home! It’s modest but comfortable!” Oikawa announced as Sugawara’s homesickness grew. The door opened and Sugawara gasped, it was the most beautiful room he’s ever seen. The ceiling had paintings of white clouds in a blue sky with a large bed in the corner with a nightstand and a dresser. Even though it was quite empty, Sugawara still loved it. Sugawara cooed at the bed that had huge pillows and tons of blankets. 

“It’s...beautiful.” Sugawara breathed out. 

“Of course! Master wanted you to have the finest room in the castle!” Oikawa smiled as Sugawara raised his eyebrow. 

“Master?” Sugawara said but he had a feeling he knew who the master was. 

“Oh you know, Daichi.” Oikawa said and Sugawara tilted his head. “The beast.” Oikawa flatly stated as Sugawara nodded. 

“I doubt it. He probably wanted me to rot in that cell.” Sugawara scoffed and walked around. Iwaizumi shot a glare at Oikawa, knowing their plan wouldn’t work. Sugawara continued to look around and admire the room as Oikawa jumped onto the bed. Dust flew up and he coughed. 

“Oh dear! We were not expecting guests.” Sugawara didn’t plan to be a prisoner either. A feather duster that was shaped like a beautiful dove swooped into the wind and moved around quickly, picking up dust. 

“Excuse me!” She shouted as Oikawa laughed at her rudeness. “I’ll have this room clean and spotless in no time!” 

“Saeko, this is Sugawara!” Oikawa introduced Suga. 

“Hey, the name is Saeko.” She smirked at Sugawara and continued to clean. 

“Nice to meet you.” Sugawara said as became uncomfortable, could every object here move and talk? Saeko landed near Oikawa. 

“Where is your brother, Saeko?” Iwaizumi asked as he stood in the doorway. 

“Probably playing in the ballroom.” Saeko said and leaned in Oikawa’s ear, “this plan of yours is...risky.” She whispered as Oikawa nodded in understanding. 

“I know but, what other choice do we have?” Oikawa whispered back as Saeko nodded. 

“But is it going to work?” Saeko mumbled as Oikawa closed his eyes. He had no idea but they had to try. Sugawara walked up to the nightstand beside the table and picked up a hair brush. 

“Hello, what’s your name?” Sugawara asked the hairbrush, it didn’t respond. Iwaizumi laughed and walked over to Suga. 

“Um..that’s a hair brush.” He said as Sugawara’s face became tinted with redness. He set down the hair brush as he heard a loud snore coming from the dresser. The dresser opened its doors and sang an operatic ‘laaa’. Sugawara shrieked and backed away some more, why was everything so weird here? 

“Suga, please do not be alarmed! This is your wardrobe. Meet Kiyoko! She is a wonderful singer.” Oikawa spoke as he looked at Sugawara who relaxed his shoulders. 

“When she can stay awake..” Iwaizumi grumbled as Saeko snorted loudly. 

“Iwa! A girl needs her beauty…” Kiyoko stopped short and yawned. Oikawa jumped in surprise and waved his candle sticks. 

“No no, stay with us, Kiyoko! We have someone for you to dress!” Oikawa told the dresser as she awoke. 

“Oh my!” Kiyoko stated and awoke as she saw Sugawara standing in his dirty village clothes. The dresser moved her gilded arms to urge Sugawara closer. Reluctantly, Sugawara did but he didn’t want to change his clothes. “Finally! A beautiful, young, boy! Your hair is marvelous dearie and look at the cute little dot below your eye! Such a wonderful canvas for me to dress! I will find you something worthy to wear!” Kiyoko confirmed. 

“I don’t need new clothes right now.” Sugawara told the dresser as she laughed. 

“Nonsense! Now, let’s see what I’ve got in these drawers!” Kiyoko happily said and all the drawers all opened. Clothes and fabrics flew out and surrounded Sugawara. “These clothes of yours are hideous!” Kiyoko gasped out as she dressed Sugawara. 

Sugawara was engulfed in all sorts of fabrics of all different colors. He couldn’t see anything but he could hear Kiyoko mumbling to herself. All the fabrics eventually went away and Sugawara stood in overalls that stopped above his knees with a white shirt underneath with his shoes. Sugawara patted his clothes down as he adjusted to the feeling. 

“Perfect!” Kiyoko shouted happily as she closed her drawers. Sugawara wondered where his old clothes went but he knew he would never get them back. 

“You look magnificent!” Oikawa complimented Sugawara who stood there, examining his new clothes closely. Iwaizumi sat there, waiting to leave but had a game smile on his face as Saeko agreed with Oikawa. 

“Oikawa and Iwa, we need to get going before the master wonders where we are.” Saeko broke the moment as Oikawa sighed. 

“I’m afraid you’re right.” Oikawa glanced down but looked back up at Sugawara. “Sugawara, I do hope you make yourself comfortable. We will be back soon!” Oikawa told the boy as Saeko opened the door with her feathers. 

“Okay...thank you for giving me this room.” Sugawara thanked them as Oikawa nodded. 

“Anything for our guest!” Oikawa responded as all three of them walked out. Sugawara looked at Kiyoko who was yawning again. 

She eventually fell asleep with deep powerful snores and Sugawara raced to the door to lock it. Sugawara still had escaping on his mind, nothing will change that. Sugawara needed to get out of here and fast. He looked at the window and crawled up on the window sill and cranked open the handles. The snow and brittle cold air hit his face as he looked down. It was about 100 feet. He needed some sort of rope to crawl down. Sugawara darted his eyes around to find something but there was nothing. 

Sugawara felt defeat but noticed all the blankets on the bed. This was when Sugawara was especially proud to be related to his father because his mind bloomed a wonderful idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter seven coming soon!!!!


	7. Kuroo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYDSLVE ONCE AGAIN ANOTHER UPLOAD. IM HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS STORY  
> okay so I hope you all enjoy!!   
> also i made it so you can listen to song "gaston" from the 2017 live action one when listening ;)  
> nothing else much to say other than: 
> 
> my tiktok: teammomsugawara
> 
> comments are deeply loved :D
> 
> anddd ~~~~italics mean singing~~~~(we get singing in this one!!)

Back in the village, the town still lived on with their lives. At night, mostly everyone in the town fled to the inn where they drank. Among those people, the animal heads and the antlers on the walls, sat Kuroo. He sat in front of the fire, drinking slowly. He slumped as Lev approaches. 

“Lev, picture it. A rustic cabin with my latest hunt and kill roasting on the fire. My kids run around me, wishing to be me as my love, Sugawara, cooks and rubs my tired and sore feet.” Kuroo looked dimly down at his feet and wiggled his toes in his boots. “And what does he say? ‘I will never marry you.’” Kuroo frowned as he drank. Lev sat down across from Kuroo. 

“Kuroo, you know, there are other girls.” Lev suggested as a few girls perked up. 

“Yes! Many other girls!” They all cheekily said as Kuroo shook his head. 

“A great hunger doesn’t waste his time on rabbits.” Kuroo rested his chin on his hands and thought of Sugawara’s natural beauty. The girls who spoke before muttered and faced away from Kuroo. Lev stood up and cleared his throat. 

_ “Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Kuroo. Looking so down in the dumps.”  _ Lev started to sing. Lev looked down at his best friend who didn’t react.  _ “Every man here’d love to be you, Kuroo! Even when taking your lumps!”  _ Kuroo looked up and raised an eyebrow. “ _ There’s no man in town as admired as you! You’re everyone’s favorite guy!” _ Lev held out his arms as Kuroo rolled his eyes. Sugawara definitely didn’t like him.  _ “Everyone’s awed and inspired by you! And it’s not very hard to see why!” _ Lev sang out and pointed at the music players who started a tune. 

_ “No one’s slick as Kuroo! No one’s quick as Kuroo! No one’s neck’s as incredibly thick as Kuroo! For there’s no man in town half as manly!”  _ Lev flexed his muscles, even though there was nothing really there. 

_ “Perfect, a pure paragon! _ ” Ladies who sat joined in singing. 

“ _ You can ask Yaku or Kenma! _ ” Kuroo turned his head to see Yaku and Kenma drinking next to each other.  _ “And they’ll tell you whose team they prefer to be on! _ ” Lev raised his arms high and still sang. Kenma and Yaku stood and signaled other guys to sing with them, Kuroo needed to be cheered up. Lev climbed on the stool and stood on the bar, pulling Kenma and Yaku up beside him. 

“ _ Who plays- _ ” Lev started as Kenma and Yaku continued the line. 

_ “Darts like- _ ”

“ _ Kuroo! _ ” Lev finished as people clapped. “ _ Who breaks- _ ”

“ _ Hearts like- _ ” Kenma and Yaku sang. 

“ _ Kuroo! _ ” Lev belted, “ _ who’s much more than the sum of his parts like Kuroo?”  _ Kuroo stood up from where he was standing as his confidence grew. 

_ “As a specimen, yes, I’m intimidating! _ ” Kuroo sang as Lev tossed money at the bartender as he bought drinks for everyone. When people got their drinks, they all raised them.

“ _ My what a guy, that Kuroo! _ ” Everyone sang, including Lev. Kuroo clapped from where he stood and looked at Lev with a smile. 

“ _ I needed encouragement, thank you, Lev! _ ” Kuroo sang happily. 

“ _ Well, there’s no one as easy to bolster as you! _ ” Lev sang as everyone went quiet. “Too much?” He asked as Kuroo nodded along with everyone else. 

“Yep.” Kuroo sighed out. 

“ _ No one fights like Kuroo! Douses lights like Kuroo!”  _ The villagers sang out. 

“ _ In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Kuroo! _ ” Lev added while he sang. Lev lifted up his shirt sleeve to display an old bite mark impression when Lev insulted Kuroo’s hair as everyone in the inn gasped. 

“ _ When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver. And beasts of the field say a prayer. First I carefully aim for the liver then I shoot from behind!”  _ Kuroo sang as he hopped onto the bar. He bartender handed Kuroo a rifle as he aimed it at Lev. 

_ “ _ Is that fair?” Lev asked as Kuroo grinned. 

“I don’t care.” Kuroo chuckled and aimed the rifle at the ceiling and shot. Some plaster rained down as villagers continued to sing. 

“ _ No one hits like Kuroo, matches wits like Kuroo! _ ” Both ladies and men sang as they drank and cheered Kuroo. 

“ _ In a spitting match nobody spits like Kuroo!”  _ Lev sang as Kuroo nodded. 

_"I’m especially good at expectorating!_ ” Kuroo bragged, he gathered the spit in his mouth and spat it in a spittoon and it was a bullseye. People jumped and jumped around. Kuroo hopped off the bar along with. _“Ten points for Kuroo!”_ The town shouted as Kuroo walked over to a girl who was standing near Lev. 

“ _ When I was a boy I ate four dozen eggs ev’ry morning to help me get large!”  _ Kuroo sang and he lifted up the girl onto his shoulder. She giggled and held on as Kuroo reached for Lev to pick up to rest on his other shoulders. “ _ And now that I’m grown, I eat five dozen eggs so I’m roughly the size of a barge! _ ’ Kuroo sang loudly as he held the two up high. The crowd hollered as Kuroo set them down. Kuroo rushed over to a table where some men sat. He grabbed a sword from the barrel and challenged the men to a sword fight. Kuroo tossed them swords as the band played an instrumental break. Kuroo and some men had a dance-break sword fight on the table as everyone watched. Eventually, Kuroo bested them all, as they jumped off the table. Kuroo held up his sword victoriously as Lev joined and stood beside Kuroo. 

“ _ Who has brains-”  _ Lev sang giddily, breaking the instrumental break. 

“ _ Like Kuroo!”  _ Men joined in and drank more beer. 

“ _ Entertains-”  _ Lev continued. 

“ _ Like Kuroo!” _ The men finished as Kuroo now sang. 

“ _ Who can make up these endless refrains like Kuroo?”  _ Kuroo asked as he sang as Lev laughed. Kuroo ran across the table to point to the antlers that littered the wall with deer heads and other animals. “ _ I use antlers in all of my decorating!”  _ Kuroo belted out as everyone got more beer. 

“ _ Say it again! _ ” Lev stomped his feet on the table and people banged their cups against the table, creating a beat. 

“ _ Who’s a man among men!”  _ Everyone sang loudly as people clapped for Kuroo. “ _ Who’s a super success, don’t you know, can’t you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on! There’s just one guy in town who’s got all of it down!”  _ The town finished as Lev decided to wrap it up. 

“ _ And his name’s K-U-U-R….uh, I believe there’s another ‘R’. It just occurred to be that I’m illiterate and I’ve never actually had to spell it out loud before….”  _ Lev awkwardly sang as Kuroo smacked his forehead. 

_ “Kuroo! _ ” Everyone sang once more as the band ended the song. Everyone clapped and cheered once more as they settled down. 

“Ah, Lev. You’re the best.” Kuroo beamed, “How is it that no girl has snatched you up yet?” Kuroo asked Lev who shrugged. 

“I’ve been told I’m clingy but I don’t get it.” Lev spoke as the door slammed open. Takeda stood in the doorway, like he’s just seen a ghost. 

“Help! Somebody help me! We have to go...not one minute to lose!” Takeda frantically shouted. 

“Whoa, slow down, Takeda.” The bartender said. 

“He’s got Suga...locked in a dungeon!” Takeda ignored him and looked around. 

“Who’s got him?” Another asked. 

“A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!” Takeda shouted as he ran his hand through his hair. A few, well most, people laughed. Takeda shot glares at them all. 

“My son’s life is in danger, why would you all laugh? His castle is hidden! Deep in the woods! It’s already winter there!” Takeda informed them all, making them all laugh more. 

“Winter in June?” One said between laughter. 

“Crazy old Takeda...what did Sugawara do that poor man?” Another laughed as Takeda held his anger in. Now he knows why Suga hates it here. 

“The beast is real! Do you not understand? Will no one help me?” Takeda begged for help, the picture of Sugawara being stuck in the cell burned into his head. 

“I’ll help you, Takeda!” Kuroo called from where he stood. A few people gasped while others whispered. Takeda sighed in relief as Kuroo winked at Lev. 

“Everyone! Stop making fun of this man at once!” Kuroo defended him even though it was all a lie. Lev laughed while covering his mouth as Takeda rushed over to Kuroo, relief on his face. 

“Thank you, oh thank you, Kuroo.” Takeda repeatedly said as Kuroo nodded. 

“Don’t thank me, Takeda.” Kuroo smiled warmly, “lead us to this beast.” Kuroo grabbed his gun from where sat earlier. Takeda turned around to exit as Lev stood still. Kuroo rolled his eyes and gestured to Lev to follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got more Daichi next chapter guys ;) and thank you all for reading!! love you all so much!!


	8. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 of my finals are done :DDD and i passed them!! ( i got 99% on my math one ahahahah im so happy!)  
> because you guys were so supportive and nice, here is a pretty long chapter of 4,000 words!  
> ALSO BE OUR GUEST IS HERE YALL AHHH THE MOMENT YOU ALL WERE WAITING FOR (i seriously can't believe i've made this far in this story, i can't say thank you enough! <3)  
> (you can listen to the 2017 version of be our guest and it should go along with it!)  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> love you all!
> 
> my tik tok: teammomsugawara
> 
> comments are deeply loved and please feel free to leave thoughts, questions and opinions! 
> 
> ~~~~italics mean singing~~~~

It was quite busy in the castle as the whole staff scrambled to get ready for dinner. It was a very large kitchen; stoves were on as pots cooked and simmered food, ovens cooked food, and the counters prepped plates and food. It was a huge commotion but Oikawa wanted the best for their guest. 

The teapot who usually was the comfort source for everyone, watched and supervised everyone on the counter. The teapot was named Asahi, who was a very close friend to Daichi. Asahi instructed the staff, who were all sorts of objects, around and told them what to do and when. The little chipped teacup named Hinata came rolling to Asahi on the food cart. Spinning on his own little plate, he smiled largely up at Asahi. 

“Asahi! There’s a boy in the castle!” Hinata joyfully said as the chefs moved around them. 

“Hinata, we know. Slow down.” Asahi chuckled as Hinata jumped. 

“Is he pretty? Is he nice? Does he like tea? What kind?” Hinata unloaded questions as Asahi laughed. 

“Hinata, relax. We’ll find out soon enough and don’t roll on your plate like that or you’ll break your handle!” Asashi exclaimed as Hinata frowned and stopped even though he was too excited to meet Suga.

++

In the dining room, Daichi walked in as his beast self and pulled out the chair at one end and sat in it, waiting for his food. Daichi became confused, a plate was already placed. Usually, he gets his plate when the food comes in. Daichi looked up with his eyes and sees another plate across the long dining table the other way. Daichi growled as he saw the candles lit and roses in the middle of the table. Daichi jabbed his claws into the arm of his chair as anger cruised through his veins. Daichi took his large paw and swiped it across the table, knocking off the plate and shattering it. Daichi fisted his paws and slammed them on the table as he bellowed. 

“OIKAWA!” 

++

In the kitchen, Iwaizumi and Oikawa stood at a round table as food swirled around them as it still got ready. Iwaizumi jumped and backed away as Oikawa held up his candlestick. 

“Be calm, let me do the talking.” Oikawa told Iwaizumi as Iwa rolled his eyes.

Daichi stormed in, his hind legs slightly shaking the ground and snarled at the staff. They all ignore him, just like Oikawa instructed them to do. Oikawa stayed calm and looked at Daichi. 

“What?” Oikawa asked as if nothing was happening. Daichi held out his arms, gesturing to the whole room. Daichi then walked up and slammed his fists on the table and came close to Oikawa’s candelabra face. 

“YOU’RE MAKING HIM DINNER?” He shouted as Oikawa closed his eyes and took in Daichi’s harsh deep voice. Oikawa shooed Daichi away, threatening to burn his fur with his candles as Daichi took one small step back. Oikawa smiled and gestured to the dining room. 

“We thought you might appreciate the company!” Oikawa beamed as Daichi rolled his eyes as Iwaizumi stepped up. 

“Master, I can assure you that I had no part in this hopeless plan! Preparing dinner, designing clothes for him, giving him a suit in the east wing-” Iwaizumi listed as Daichi’s eyes widened. 

“YOU EVEN GAVE HIM A BEDROOM?” Daichi yelled as everyone stopped, scared of his power. Daichi’s voice was powerful and you were a fool if you didn’t listen to him, yet Oikawa never did listen to anymore, well maybe Iwaizumi once in a while. 

“That is true. Daichi, if this boy is the one who can break the spell, you can start by using dinner to charm him.” Oikawa suggested as Daichi held a disgusted look on his face. 

“That’s the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever heard! “Charm the prisoner.” Daichi stuck out his tongue in disgust and crossed his arms and examined the kitchen as everyone began to work again. By this time, Asahi, Saeko and Hinata were by Iwa and Oikawa. 

“You must try, Daichi. With every passing day, we become less human.” Oikawa whimpered as Daichi still refused. 

“He’s the son of a common thief. What kind of person do you think that makes him?” Daichi thought of the boy and his unwillingness to give up. Asahi looked at Daichi with his honest eyes. 

“Oh, you can’t judge people by who their father is, now can you?” Asahi spoke, only Asahi could talk to him like that. Even Daichi listens to someone like him. Everyone cringes, fearing what he could to Asahi right then and there. Daichi grunted through his muzzle and whipped around and left the room. 

++

Daichi stood outside the door and knocked the door two times. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Saeko, Hinata and Aashi stood on the table outside the door, providing help. 

“You will join me for dinner!” Daichi shouted, “That’s not a request.” Daichi added with a sharp growl as Asahi sighed. 

“Gently, Daichi. The boy lost his father and his freedom in only one day!” Asahi exclaimed as Oikawa nodded with agreement. 

“Poor thing is probably scared to death in there.” Oikawa frowned as Asahi now nodded. 

“Exactly.” Asahi stated. 

++

Sugawara wasn’t scared, he wanted out. Sugawara knelt on the window sill and hung at least 30 feet of the blankets down the side of the castle. Sugawara groaned as he heard the knock. 

“Just a minute!” Sugawara called back. 

++

All of them who were waiting outside smiled except Daichi. 

“You see, there he is! Now, Daichi, remember, be gentle.” Oikawa reminded the beast who listened. 

“Kind!” Asahi added as everyone agreed. 

“Charming.” Saeko wiggled her eyebrows as Daichi shook his head in disagreement.

“Sweet, too!” Iwaizumi continued as Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“You’re never sweet to me.” Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi got the urge to wack him in the back of the head but he couldn’t because he doesn’t have hands anymore. 

“Oh please-” 

“We’re overwhelming him, everyone!” Asahi pointed out as everyone quieted down. Daichi shook his head and tried to keep his temper down. 

“Sorry about that...but when he opens the door, give him your handsome smile! Come, come, let’s see that smile you never show anymore!” Oikawa hid an insult in the comment as Daichi flashed his teeth. His once perfect and white teeth now were wolfish and yellowish. Saeko gagged as Iwaizumi shook his head. Oikawa and Hinata gasped in horror as Asahi stayed quiet. Daichi shut his mouth shut, bringing up his top lip in a snarl. Daichi turned to the door and tried to think of something positive. 

“Will you join me for dinner?” Daichi asked, Oikawa and everyone widened their eyes, he sounded like Daichi again. Like the innocent young boy everyone once knew. Asahi smiled to himself, maybe this would work. Iwaizumi was pleasantly surprised as Saeko smirked. 

++

Sugawara turned around with a shocked expression on his face. Was this guy trying to be a nice guy after all of this?

“You’ve taken me as your prisoner and now you want me to have dinner with you? Are you insane?” Sugawara spat out as he walked closer to the door. 

++

Daichi took a deep breath through his muzzle, his tail thrashed back and forth as his claws retracted from his paws. Daichi’s eyebrows twitched as his shoulders come closer to his body. Saeko backed away from where she stood and hid behind Oikawa. 

“He’s losing it..” She muttered as Asahi instructed Hinata to leave. But before Hinata could, Daichi banged his fisted paws on the door, almost breaking it. 

“I told you to join me for dinner!” Daichi screamed through the door, loud enough the whole castle could hear him. 

“And I told you no!” Sugawara shot back as everyone stayed quiet, all of them losing the little hope in their plan. 

++

Sugawara fisted his fists and yelled back as Kiyoko opened her dresser drawers with a shout. 

“What is happening? What time is it?” She asked as Sugawara ignored her, his hatred for this place growing stronger and stronger. 

“I’d starve before I ever ate with someone like you!” Sugawara shouted back as he heard Daichi bang on the door again. Sugawara flinched a bit from his anger issues, Sugawara turned back around. 

++

“Well be my guest!” Daichi screamed back through the door, “Go ahead and starve for all I care! I’d rather have you be back in the cell!” Daichi added, he turned back to his staff, telling himself it was all their fault. He walked up to Oikawa and Iwaizumi and came down to their level, Oikawa and everyone else were puny compared to the beast. 

“If he doesn’t eat with me, then he doesn’t eat at all!” Daichi told them all as he stormed back down the stairs as he cursed them all out multiple times. 

++

In the forbidden west wing, Daichi was fuming as he paced around in his once beautiful room. The room used to be littered in jewels, gold and stuff from all over the world but now it was dark, trashy and torn up. The old portrait of his human self still hung on the wall but it was shredded from his anger. Everything that belonged to him was torn from his anger and bitterness. Daichi walked up to his nightstand and gripped an old hand magic mirror in his paws. 

“Show me him.” Daichi instructed it as the glass rippled and turned green. In a second, the beast saw him. He watched the young boy. Sugawara, with shaky hands, fell against the door as he covered his mouth, attempting to muffle his sobs. Sugawara slid down and tilted his head back against the door. 

Daichi watched with his cold stone eyes. He refused to cave in to anyone, even if it means that it will hurt people even though part of him ached for someone. Daichi set down the mirror as the image of Sugaara faded. Daichi’s eyes caught a glimpse of the rose underneath the glass. It glowed bright, Daichi walked towards it and watched it. Daichi peered down at the rose as it slightly shook and another petal fell. 

++

Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hinata, Asahi and Saeko sat in the foyer in front of the grand fireplace. Hinata whimpered as the castle shook from another petal falling, meaning some part of the castle crumbled to pieces. 

“Another petal fell…” Oikawa muttered, kneeling before the fire, as Saeko groaned loudly from where she laid on a chair. 

“Ugh! I just plucked these stupid feathers and now they’re back!” Saeko cursed out as she released her anger. Oikawa stood up but almost fell, his legs stiffened. Oikawa stumbled as Iwaizumi caught him, well, more so having Oikawa lean against him as he gained his balance. Oikawa took one of his flames and held to his knee. 

“Tell me about it, Saeko. I become more metallic every day. I miss my hair so much.” Oikawa added in a whine as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but was cut off by making clicking noises with the hands of the clock. 

“No! Not this again-” Iwaizuni chimed as a clock for a split second as he closed his eyes shut. Iwaizumi opened his eyes to see all of them staring at him, Oikawa looking down. “Stop it, Oikawa. I know you’re blaming yourself for this.” Iwaizumi softly said as he approached Oikawa who scooted away.

“Not now, Iwaizumi.” Iwa frowned, Oikawa never really used his full name. Iwaizumi frowned as Hinata turned to Asahi who studied the whole scene of his friends mourning their past lives. 

“Aashi, will I ever be a boy again?” Hinata asked as Asahi drew his lips in a form line and hoped on the cart he and Hinata rode on. 

“Yes, Hinata. We will all have our days in the sun again. Oikawa, let Iwaizumi cheer you up. Seako, pluck those feathers again. All of us, we’re doing dinner for Suga. I’ll be right back and Hinata, come with him.” Asahi turned and rolled away on the dinner cart with Hinata. 

++

Sugawara stopped his breakdown after a few minutes and continued on his escape blanket rope. It made him more anxious to get out, he didn’t want to be stuck here with any of them. Sugawara tied another sheet onto the make-shift rope and heard a knock. The hair on the back of Sugawara’s neck stood up as he tensed. 

“I told you to go away!” Sugawara said loudly as he heard a light chuckle. 

“Don’t worry, boy. It’s just me, Asahi.” The door opened as the tea cup rolled in the cart with a little chipped up beside him, dancing on his plate. Asahi’s eyes widened as he saw Sugawara. “Aren’t you wonderful! It’s a blessing to finally meet you after hearing so many things about you!” Asahi smiled warmly, it calmed Sugawara down a little. Sugawara realized that the window was open and you could see the rope. Sugawara backed up, trying to block it, but Asahi wasn’t dumb. 

“It’s a long journey. This side of the castle is very thorny. Before you leave, let me fix you up before you go. Most trouble just slides away after a nice boiling cup of tea.” Sugawara watched as Asahi spoke gently. Asahi leaned forward and through the sprout of the cup, hot tea poured into Hinata’s cup. Sugawara walked toward the cart as Asahi looked at Hinata. “Slowly, Hinata.” 

Sugawara brought the cup to his lips as he took a tip. Hinata giggled as Sugawara sipped the warm tea. 

“Hi, Suga-san! Want to see me do a trick?” Hinata excitedly said and closed his eyes and scrunched his face together. A bubble formed in his cup and popped as Sugawara chuckled. Asahi sighed as he watched Hinata. 

“Hinata…” Asahi shook his teacup body slightly as he directed his attention to Suga. “That was a very brave thing you did for your father, dear.” Asahi spoke as Sugawara frowned at the thought of Takeda. 

Kiyoko awoke and her doors swung open, the curtains in the dresser moving as she talked, “Yes, we all think so.” She spoke as Sugawara set down Hinata next to Asahi on the cart. 

“I’m so worried about him. He’s been on his own but not without me like this.” Sugawara said as he crossed his arms. 

“Your father seems very strong. Because of that, cheer up, Sugawara. Things will all turn out in the end. You will feel a lot better after you eat some warm food.” Asahi smiled again as Sugawara rolled his eyes. 

“But he said, if I don't eat with him, I don’t eat at all.” Sugawara repeated as Asahi gave a comforting look at Suga. 

“People say a lot of things in anger and it’s up to us whether we listen or not.” Asahi turned around and Hinata and him rolled out. Before he left the room, Asahi turned back around to face Suga and looked at him in the eyes, “Coming?” He asked and left. Sugawara stayed quiet as Kiyoko cleared her throat. Sugawara turned to Kiyoko. 

“Go.” She told him. 

++

Meanwhile, Oikawa runs into the kitchen to the staff who prepared the final details of the meal. 

“They’re coming! Final checks, everyone!” Oikawa, who’s mood went up a lot, told everyone with glee in his voice. Iwaizumi, who’s acting like he doesn’t like this plan, follows in after Oikawa. 

“No, loser! If Daichi finds out you violated his orders and fed him-” Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi with a smirk on his face. 

“You’re acting like we didn’t break the rules, Iwa-chan as humans.” Oikawa winked as Iwaizumi stood still, if he was a human, he’d be red. Maybe he was glad to be a clock because Oikawa couldn’t see his affect on him. Oikawa jumped onto the sink and moved his lighted candles, directing some people into the dining room. 

“I will make sure the master never finds out! We are doing this, Iwa! By the way, did you all see him stand up to him? Oh my gosh, that tension at its finest! I am telling you all, this boy is the one! They must-no they will fall in love if we are to be human again! Love can’t happen if he is locked in his room like a moody teenager!” Oikawa said happily as he watched the food being prepped and dishes being washed. Iwaizumi climbed up on the sink by Oikawa and groaned. 

“He will never fall in love with Daichi! Have you met the beast?” Iwaizumi exclaimed as he looked at Oikawa. Oikawa dismissed Iwa as he stayed cheerful. 

“Then I’m afraid you have never met Daichi before this spell was placed and before everything happened. He was a true gentleman and dashing!” Oikawa told Iwaizumi as he rolled his eyes hard. 

“That was how long ago-” Iwaizumi tried but stopped as Oikawa leaped onto a table that was moving that had champagne glasses on it. Oikawa straightened one as he ignored Iwaizumi’s negativity. 

“Stand up straight, everyone! Time to shine!” Oikawa was practically dancing, leaping onto different things and making sure everyone was perfect. He looked at a soup that was bubbling in a pot as a spoon moved inside it, stirring the mixture. “I have no taste buds, but I can tell this is exquisite!” Oikawa spoke as the spoon continued to stir. A pot, who was cooking on the stove next to the soup, opened its eyes and shooed Oikawa away. 

“Off, off! I’m working!” Oikawa quickly apologized and jumped off. Iwaizumi shushed them all but it was no point, they didn’t listen. 

“Not so loud, please!” Iwaizumi whispered harshly as Oikawa walked up to Iwaizumi. 

“Of course but what is dinner without a little...music?” Oikawa grinned as he pranced away into the dining room. Iwaizumi opened his eyes wide. 

“Music?” He called out after the candelabra. 

++

Oikawa guides in a large harpsichord as Iwaizumi watched with an open mouth. 

“Tanaka, are you ready?” Oikawa asked him. 

“Yes! But it has been so long!” Tanaka closed his eyes and played a string of notes down the scales, one key stopped the music as it got stuck. Tanaka cursed as Oikawa frowned and decided to inspire the man. 

“Tanaka, your wife is upstairs. Everyday, she has the struggle of staying awake. She’s counting on you to help us break this stupid curse.” Oikawa told the harpsichord as Oikawa got the key to become unstuck. 

“Thank you, Oikawa. Because of my wonderful Kiyoko, I shall play for her!” Tanaka proudly said as Asahi rolled in with Sugawara trailing behind him. 

“There you go, Suga.” Asahi instructed Sugawara to sit down at the head of the dining table. Sugawara thanked the tea pot as he stood. 

++

Saeko flew up to the chandelier with a silver platter and adjusted it so it shone a spotlight onto Oikawa as he was at the other end of the table. 

“Mon cher garçon! It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax!” Oikawa called out as Sugawara sat down in the chair at the head of the table like Asahi instructed. The chair moved forward as Sugawara was moved closer to the table. 

“Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents…” Oikawa dragged out, signaling to Tanaka to play a dramatic scale of notes. Oikawa jumped, wanting to pose but Tanaka played the last note wrong. Oikawa looked at Tanaka who apologized and played the right note. Oikawa smiled and faced toward Suga. “Your dinner.” Oikawa finished. 

“ _ Be our guest, be our guest…”  _ Oikawa started to sing along with Tanaka’s music. On que, the napkins set on the table all rise up and twirl. “ _ Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin ‘round your neck, cherie and we provide the rest! _ ” Oikawa still sang. 

_ “Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres!" _ A cart of those exact foods were presented to Sugawara but it wheeled away before Sugawara could grab something. “ _ Why we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff! It's delicious. _ ” Oikawa sang as he walked on the table. 

“ _Don’t believe me? Ask the dishes!”_ Oikawa sang as the dishes levitated and spun. Sugawara was entranced, this was crazy. Oikawa pointed toward all the dishes spinning in the air as he grinned. _“They can sing, they can dance! After all, boy, this is France!_ ” Oikawa continued to vocalize as he clapped his candlesticks together. Menus flew in as Sugawara reached up to grab one and read it. 

_ “And a dinner here is never second best! Go on unfold your menu! Take a glance and then you’ll be our guest, oui our guest!”  _ Oikawa cheerfully sang as Iwaizumi climbed up on the table. “ _ Be our guest!”  _ Oikawa sang the next words at Iwaizumi who shushed. Oikawa jabbed him with his lighted candle as he screeched in pain. Oikawa tried ushering Iwaizumi off the table as the kitchen doors opened on by one, presenting food. 

_ “Beef ragout, cheese souffle! Pie and pudding en flambe!”  _ Oikawa introduced the food, not wasting his time on Iwaizumi even though the stubborn clock was still on the table. One of the fish pies exploded and the fish head slammed Iwaizumi in the face. Oikawa tried not to break character as the mantle clock fell backwards. “ _ We’ll prepare and serve with flair! A culinary cabaret! _ ” Oikawa sang through his laughter as champagne glasses floated in, they spun and danced as they were filled up with champagne. Sugawara had no idea how any of this was happening but he didn’t want to ask. Sugawara tried to reach for a champagne glass but Oikawa stopped him. 

“ _ You’re alone and you’re scared! But the banquet’s all prepared! _ Oikawa stuck out his candle stick as one side of the tableware stood up and then he did it with the other side. “ _ No one’s gloomy or complaining, while the flatware’s entertaining! _ ” The flatware Oikawa instructed held out a napkin as Oikawa jumped on it and flew up. He grabbed hold of the chandelier and swung between the lights on it. “ _ We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks! _ "

_ “And it’s all in perfect taste that you can bet! _ ” The rest of the candlesticks sang as Oikawa landed back onto the table. More glasses surrounded Oikawa and floated while moving in the air, dancing. 

“ _ Come on and lift your glass! You’ve won your own free pass to be our guest! If you’re stressed, it’s fine dining we suggest _ !” Oikawa belted out,  _ “Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! _ ” Iwaizumi, who was near the edge of the table, stepped forward but stopped as Oikawa took center stage. Oikawa started to slow dance dramatically and kicked his leg up as he pretended to be a ballet dancer. 

_ “Life is so unnerving for a servant who’s not serving!”  _ Sugawara, at this point, was starving and needed something to eat. Sugawara reached for the food but stopped as Oikawa grabbed Sugawara’s napkin and Sugawara became distracted by Oikawa’s dramaticness. Oikawa wrapped himself in the napkin as he held up his candlestick to his head like people do when they’re stressed. 

_ “He’s not whole without a soul to wait upon! _ ” Oikawa walked down the table. When he reached the end of the table, he slid down on the tablecloth onto the floor and gathered the napkin around his neck. Sugawara tried to reach the food that moved passed her like a conveyor belt but stopped in laughter as Iwaizumi was getting pulled down with Oikawa. Sugawara looked at Oikawa and it looked like he was having snow sprinkle on him but it was some servants sprinkling salt to create the effect. Sugawara doubled over in laughter, covering his mouth, trying to keep his manners in check. 

“ _ Ah, those good old days when we were useful, eh, Iwa-chan? Suddenly those good old days are gone! _ ” Oikawa sang but pretended to weep. The plates and all the dishes that were on the tablecloth gathered in a pile as Oikawa continued, “ _ Too long we’ve been rusting! Needing so much more than dusting! Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!” _ Oikawa sang to Sugawara as Iwaizumi finally landed near Oikawa with an oomph. Oikawa grabbed hold of Iwaizumi and climbed back on the table, both running towards Sugawara at the other end of the table. 

“ _ Most days, we just lay around the castle!”  _ Oikawa frowned and poked at Iwaizumi, “ _ Flabby, fat and lazy, you walked in, and oops-a-daisy! _ ” Oikawa finished the verse. 

++

Back in the kitchen, Asahi was finalizing the last step of the meal as he started to sing. “ _ It’s a guest, it’s a guest! Sakes alive and I’ll be blessed! Wine’s been poured and thank the Lord I’ve had the napkins freshly pressed!”  _ Asahi leaped onto the top of a circular tiered pastry table as more napkins twirled around him. The other teapots and cups moved on the bottom tiered in the opposite direction of the napkins. 

“ _ With dessert, he’ll want tea and my dear, that’s fine with me! While the cups do their soft chewing, I’ll be bubbling, I’ll be brewing! _ ’ Asahi then launched himself in the air, jumping on his car where Hinata sat with a small spot on his cup. “ _ I’ll get warm, piping hot. Heaven’s sake! Is that a spot? _ ” Asahi frantically asked as he sang, with his steam, he cleaned off Hinata who laughed. “ _ Clean it up, we want the company impressed! _ ” Asahi sang as he wheeled into the dining room. 

++

Asahi and Hinata wheeled toward Suga as Asahi poured tea into Hinata. 

“ _ We’ve got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you our guest! _ ” Asahi finished as Oikawa walked up to Asahi with a smile on his face. 

_ “He’s our guest!”  _ Oikawa continued. 

_ “He’s our guest! _ ” Asahi sang once more as Iwaizumi finally gave in and sang. 

_ “He’s our guest! _ ” Iwaizumi sang as Saeko and all of her feather duster friends and the whole staff of the castle flooded in the dining room, all in coordinated lines and dancing. 

_ “Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It’s been years since we had anybody here and we’re obsessed!”  _ Every single person as Sugawara smiled like a goofball, this was all for him. Oikawa had the tableware hold out the napkin again as he jumped onto the chandelier and swung around it again. 

_ “With your meal! With your ease! Yes, indeed, we aim to please! _ ’ Oikawa belted out again. Oikawa flew off the chandelier and landed back on the table. Saeko and her feather duster friends dived into the fruit punch bowl and it had rain fruit punch above Oikawa. Oikawa held a napkin up like an umbrella and he jumped in a zig-zag line. 

_ “While the candlelight’s still glowing! _ ” Oikawa sang as he jumped. 

“ _ Let us help you, we’ll keep going!”  _ Everyone sang again as a very short instrumental break began.

“ _ Course by course!”  _ Iwaizumi sang out as he went up to Oikawa to dance with him. 

“ _ One by one! _ ” Now everyone jumped as they all continued, “ _ Til’ you shout, ‘Enough, I’m done! _ ” Oikawa got closer to Sugawara and shimmied his shoulder back and forth. 

“ _ Then we’ll sing you off to sleep as you digest!”  _ Everyone joined in. 

_ “Tonight you’ll prop your feet up, but for now let’s eat up!”  _ Hinata, Asahi, Saeko, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi all formed a line together and sang together. 

_ “Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please! Be our guest!”  _ Tanaka hit the last string of notes as they all finished the words. Sugawara clapped but all the food left the room. Sugawara became confused as Oikawa ran up and spun around, holding out a plate of-

“Pudding?” Oikawa offered as Sugawara snorted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 9 coming soon!


	9. Author Note :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read below !

Don’t freak out! I know if I read a fanfic that has multiple chapters and an author’s note was in the middle, I’d freak out because there’s a good chance they are ending the story.   
  


BUT THATS NOT THE CASE HERE

the support I’m getting is overwhelming and I never imagine I’d ever get this far with fanfics and tik tok, almost have 1,000 followers! Seriously, I love you all so much.   
  


Unfortunately, like every story, it’s coming to an end. There is still quite a bit left but with Christmas break coming in 3 days for me, this story will be finished over the break hopefully. This story means the world to me and has been my dream to write. I’ve never completed a multiple chapter story. Well I did but it was a stucky fanfic that is over 14,000 words (still is in docs) but that’s a story for another time!   
  


I would LOVE to do a Tangled AU Daisuga but I think I need to juice up if I did that with some family Daisuga fanfics ORR an idea that came to me today (NAH ITS BEEN AN IDEA SINCE I STARTED HAIKYUU TBH)

have you guys heard of the musical SIX? (Please listen to it, it’s so good and my favorite musical) well, I made a trailer (as in like putting haikyuu character over the real names showing who is who) that I would preview the fanfic for. It’d be a musical fanfic.   
  


It isn’t daisuga but I’d love to do it still. SIX is like 9 songs long so each chapter would be song with a different haikyuu character in it.

it’d be GENDERBENT story because it has to deal with Ex-Wives and Ex-Husbands didnt flow as well! 

the story would contain: 

Asahi, Noya, Suga, Oikawa, Kageyama and Akaashi being queens singing about their death and pasts 

but if y’all don’t want that, that’s okay!! I love to hear your thoughts!

the trailer would be posted here on my tik tok:

teammomsugawara 

Please let me know!

-Author-Chan 


	10. Freedom with Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!TW!!!!!!!!!   
> this chapter gets pretty violent (not too much detail but it is very different from the script!) just wanted to let you all know!
> 
> okay so im like 20 away from 1,000 followers on tik tok? I'm speechless....literally. I can only type rn. 
> 
> anyways, i have 2 more exams tomorrow (ew)   
> but im so excited to post this chapter! we get some angst!   
> also we get sad Oikawa :(   
> anyways, i hope you all enjoy!! :D
> 
> also, tik tok:  
> teammomsugawara
> 
> comments are really loved and they make my day so please feel free to leave them! 
> 
> love you all!  
> -author-chan

After the wonderful meal, Sugawara walked out of the dining room as Asahi escorted Sugawara back to his room while rolling in his cart. Sugawara was quiet as he walked but a question lingered in his mind, Sugawara looked over at Asahi. 

“You’re just as trapped here as I am. Do you ever want to escape?” Sugawara asked, he felt like Asahi wouldn’t get offended with the question. Sugawara felt safe around him. Asahi made a face, pondering the question. Asahi took a minute but stopped rolling. 

“Daichi isn’t as terrible as he appears, even though that’s hard to believe. He’s waiting to be set free and somewhere deep inside of him, there is a little boy wanting to be the actual Daichi again. No Prince duties or any of the sorts. Going out with Iwaizumi and Oikawa and running around the garden and exploring outside the grounds." Sugawara smiled softly, grateful to have more information on everything. 

“It seems like Daichi is just as scared as me.” Sugawara stated as he soaked in the information. 

“No offense, but I’d say even more. If you leave, you have a life to go back to. Dachi doesn’t have anything. He has us, sure, but that’s not what he wants. He aches for something like you do.” Asahi said more as Sugawara stayed quiet. He wanted to change the subject as they arrived in the foyer. Sugawara looked at the grand staircase in the middle. 

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi said something about the West Wing.” Sugawara stated as Asahi dismissed it. 

“Never mind about that. Off to bed with you!” Asahi shooed him with a light chuckle. 

“Good night.” Sugawara spoke. 

“Night-night! Straight to bed!” Asahi reminded Sugawara as he walked toward his bedroom down up the other stairs. He watched Asahi roll away, at the second, Sugawara hurried to the grand staircase. 

Sugawara stuck to the shadows, up the staircase that led up to a huge wooden door that was open slightly. Sugawara knew he shouldn’t but Oikawa did say he had the freedom to go anywhere. Sugawara waltzed in, walking lightly on his feet. Sugawara held in his gasp, instead, letting his eyes widen in shock. Everything was torn and ripped into pieces. He glanced to the side and stopped. 

A family portrait. Sugawara walked up to it, a breath escaping his lips. 

Sugawara reached forward and touched the part of the portrait that showed a teenage boy in the middle. He recognized the eyes, those chocolate eyes that were always burned in his mind. Sugawara saw what must have been Daichi as a teenager, it couldn’t have been made too long ago. 

Daichi wasn't older than 25 from what he heard. Sugawara saw the leg’s belonging to a male figure beside Daichi. It was probably his father, Sugawara thought. That’s where the most damage was done on the portrait, the figure practically ripped from the portrait. 

Sugawara looked to the other side of Daichi and saw a beautiful woman. Her side was perfectly intact. She had long brown hair that flowed in waves down her shoulders. Her bright green eyes leave a powerful gaze. Her jaw was sharp and her face young. Sugawara felt like Daichi got his looks from his mother. 

Also, Sugawara knew that must have been so much more to this story. Sugawara moved on, seeing a large bed, totally fit for a king. Strangely, it looked like no one had laid in it for years. Dust covered the blankets and pillows. 

Sugawara felt something crunch beneath his feet. Looking down, he saw hay. Sugawara followed the hay to the corner where a makeshift bed sat. An old tattered blanket was crumbled in a ball on it. Sugawara could tell this was where Daichi slept. Sugawara felt a cold chill run down his spine, where was he at this hour? Sugawara shook his head, and his eyes caught a glow. 

Sugawara was drawn to it and followed it.

The glow led to a balcony where a rose sat in a jar. Sugawara felt entranced by it. Sugawara walked towards it. Sugawara had no idea what this was but somewhere deep inside, something told him that he could fix everything. Sugawara grabbed hold of the glass jar that surrounded it and lifted it up. 

Sugawara felt his hands sting, not in a bad way but almost as if his hand was transmitting something to the rose. The rose’s glow grew brighter, the once pink glow turning gold. Sugawara marveled in it’s sight. He saw wilted flower petals at the bottom and frowned. This poor rose was dying-

“AH!” Sugawara screamed as something grabbed a hold of him. Sugawara was being pressed back against the wall by the beast, one tight paw wrapped around Sugawara’s shoulder. Sugawara cried out in pain as he felt sharp talons dig into his skin. Sugawara screamed as he heard Daichi roar in his face. 

“What are you doing here! What did you do to it?” Daichi screamed in Sugawara’s face as he screwed his face tight in pain. Sugawara gasped in pain, reaching out to push Daichi away. Sugawara couldn’t breathe, he was panicking and he couldn’t form words. “Answer me!” Daichi sternly said, a harsh deepness to his voice as he pressed Sugawara closer to the wall. Sugawara tried to ignore the stabbing in his shoulder but he couldn’t, it was too much to handle. 

“N-nothing! P-please!” Sugawara rasped out, hot tears stinging his eyes. Daichi released his hold and threw Sugawara to the ground. Sugawara choked out for air, he didn’t get choked but it felt like he did considering how close Daichi was and how strong he was.

“Do you realize how stupid you are? Do you know what you just did?” Daichi yelled as Sugawara staggered up, holding his shoulder. Sugawara backed away, fear painted all over his face. Sugawara turned and ran out as Daichi stood there. “Go! Get out! Never come back here!” Daichi shouted and rushed over to rose to cover it. 

++

Oikawa and Iwaizumi rested on a table in the foyer as they played chess. Oikawa moved a piece as he laughed. 

“Checkmate, again!” Oikawa happily said as Iwaizumi groaned. 

“You literally cheated. Again.” Iwaizumi mocked Oikawa. 

“You always make this bold assumptions.” Oikawa crossed his candle arms as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa looked over and saw Sugawara rushing down the stairs, holding his shoulder as tears streamed down his face.

“Sugawara, what are you doing?” Oikawa asked as Sugawara whipped around, his face pale from being scared so bad. 

“Getting out of here!” Sugawara shouted loudly as he raced toward the door, he looked terrfied. Iwaizumi jumped off the table as Oikawa ran after him. 

“No, stop! Please!” Sugawara stopped and turned back. 

“You were all put under this spell for one reason-you are all terrible people!” Sugawara shouted, voice cracking. “Taking my father, taking me and having someone like the beast maul my shoulder because I touched a pathetic rose!” Sugawara spat out as Oikawa and Iwaizumi stopped. At this point, Asahi was rolling in, a worried expression on his face. 

“Sugawara, it’s okay. Let’s fix you up.” Sugawara shook his head fast and held out his hand to stop them from coming near him. 

“Get away from me!” Sugawara shouted again and opened the door, he struggled from the weight. He then felt the door closing as he pushed against it. “No!” Sugawara cursed as Iwaizumi whistled to close everything to prevent him from escaping. Sugawara beared down on his teeth and pushed with all of his strength. The door opened as he felt snow hit his face. Sugawara grabbed the handle and closed the door behind him. He heard Oikawa cry out for him to come back but Sugawara didn’t care. 

++

Back inside the castle, Oikawa ran up to the door and tried to open it. Asahi rolled up, a look of dread on his face. Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa and pulled him back but Oikawa refused to stop. 

“There’s no point, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi shouted as Oikawa persisted. 

“There is! We can still make this work!” Oikawa refused as Asahi sighed, even he began to lose his hope. 

“Are you an idiot? This was never going to work! Why did you think it would?” Iwaizumi asked, anger in his voice as Oikawa stopped.

“Because all I wanna do is to kiss your dumb face again!” Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi away as the mantle clock stopped. 

Oikawa fell to his knees, “at this point, it isn’t about Daichi! I’m sorry I’m being selfish but all I want is to walk around the castle with you, go on dates again, spend the night together all with you! Why is that too much to ask? Why couldn’t Daichi just be nice for once in his life!” Oikawa yelled out in frustration and walked up the stairs. 

“I try to make everything perfect-I try to make dinner for Suga, give him a room, give him new clothes but he also refuses to budge! Ugh!” Oikawa yelled out again and stormed out. Iwaizumi frowned, tearing up. Iwaizumi then shook his head as Asahi stayed quiet. Asahi closed his eyes, praying for everything to work out.

++

Sugawara was on Philippe’s back as he ran away. Suga and the horse ran through the woods, Sugawara glanced back, in fear that the beast would chase him. 

He saw nothing through the darkness. Sugawara sighed and smiled, he was finally free. Sugawara urged Philippe to go faster, eager to see his father. Sugawara would talk to Kuroo about stuff. Sugawara pelt pangs of guilt in him. 

Maybe he shouldn't have told them all that. He should’ve listened and stayed out of the West Wing but Daichi shouldn’t have done that to him. Sugawara regretted everything more and more. Sure he was a prisoner, but they treated him better than anyone in the village. 

Why did Sugawara think for a second that Kuroo was better? Was Sugawara now blinded with hatred and envy like the village? Sugawara halted Philippe and looked back. 

Sugawara felt the aching throb in his shoulder but ignored it. He was torn. On one half of him, he hated the castle and hated being a prisoner but part of him felt home there. The other half of him ached to be home with his father. Sugawara bit his lip, shivering from the cold. Why couldn’t he make up his mind? 

A wolf howl stopped Sugawara’s thought. Sugawara urged Philippe on, telling himself his father was back home and everything would be worth it. Sugawara froze on Philippe’s back as he saw a flash of something in the corner of his eyes. 

The same pack of wolves that attacked Takeda emerged from the trees and started to pick up speed. Sugawara told Philippe to go off trail and into a small bush, leading to a frozen pond. The horse doesn’t hesitate and galloped over the ice. Sugawara’s breath picked up as he heard the ice crack, more and more. They reached the end as Sugawara felt a little relief but that faded away. 

Suddenly, Philippe bucked from one wolf biting his leg. Sugawara fell off the horse, landing on his bad shoulder. Sugawara winced as more wolves caught up to them on the ice, which cracked more and more. 

“Hey!” Sugawara shouted, gaining the wolves’ attention. He didn’t want his horse to die, Sugawara scooted back on the ice. 

Philippe dashed off the pond and neighed, feeling useless as the wolves closed in on Suga. Sugawara rolled into the snow bank, not having to worry about Philippe or himself falling in the ice cold water. 

Sugawara grabbed a stick and hit one wolf that was too close to him with it. The wolf backed up but another walked up. Sugawara crawled over to a tree nearby and picked up a thicker and bigger stick. Sugawara brought it down on the wolf as it whelped. Sugawara felt dizzy, everything overwhelming him, none of this felt real. 

Sugawara tried to stand up but fell back down. Sugawara tried to scoot back as the alpha wolf came closer and closer. The alpha wolf readied itself to pounce, the teeth showing and tail up high. He heard more howls as the alpha wolf took a leap toward Sugawara. Sugawara screamed as he closed his eyes, ready to feel an attack from the wolf but he didn’t feel anything. 

Sugawara opened his eyes to see Daichi throwing the wolf back on the ice. Sugawara sat up, surprised. 

Daichi was on all fours, and ran up to the other wolves. They nipped at him but he slammed them together with his paws. Daichi growled at another but cried out as he felt the alpha wolf climb on his back. Daichi reached back and grabbed the alpha wolf but that gave the opportunity for the other wolves to bite and claw at Daichi. Daichi stopped trying to fight the alpha wolf on his back, wanting the other pain he got from the other wolves to stop. 

Daichi stood up, towering 8 feet over the wolves and grabbed the two wolves that attacked his legs. Daichi growled like he was their leader and threw them with unnatural strength. 

The other wolves that were there panicked and retreated but the alpha stayed. Daichi finally got the alpha wolf off his back as he summoned more strength to chuck the alpha wolf on the ice pond. When the wolf hit the ice, the wolf slid and was knocked out by hitting the ground so hard, it laid limp on the ground. 

Daichi panted and turned to face Sugawara. Daichi held out his paw but collapsed with a pain screamed escaping his lips. Sugawara watched with wide eyes as Daichi fell. Sugawara was conflicted, he saw the woods, he saw home but he also saw Daichi needing help. Sugawara looked as he saw Daichi struggle to get up, trying to stand but he couldn’t. He fell back and closed his eyes with a groan.

Sugawara looked back at the woods, he ached for freedom but he remembered what Asahi said. Sugawara has a life to back to, Daichi has nothing he wants. 

Sugawara, with pain and tears in his eyes, forced himself away from the woods and walked to Daichi. Sugawara knelt beside Daichi and stoked his face. Daichi cracked open one eye, starting to growl from the strange touch. 

“Let me help you, Daichi.” Sugawara sternly said as Daichi snarled. “Shhh.” Sugawara comforted to attempt to calm the beast, moment by moment, Daichi calmed and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths through his nose. Sugawara whistled for Philippe to walk back towards the too. 

“You have to help, c’mon, Daichi. You got this, just stand.” Sugawara softly said, his voice in a whisper. Daichi nodded and stood to his feet, leaning on Sugawara for support. Sugawara guided Daichi to Philippe as Daichi slumped over the back of the horse. Sugawara climbed up by the reins and instructed Philippe to walk back to the castle. 

++

On the far other side of the woods walked Kuroo, Lev and Takeda on Kuroo’s carriage. 

“No! I’m positive this is the way! Do you hear those wolves? That means we’re getting close to the castle!” Takeda exclaimed as Kuroo rubbed his temple. 

“Look, enough is enough. We need to turn back.” Kuroo grumbled as Takeda stopped and pointed to the tree. 

“That’s it!” Takeda looked at the tree that was split in half but it was perfectly standing again. Takeda furrowed his brows in confusion. “That’s the tree! I’m sure of it! All though, it was down because of lightning at the time but now it’s been restored to an upright position through some sort of...magic?” Takeda asked out loud as Lev watched with his eyebrows raised in concern. Lev leaned over and whispered to Kuroo. 

“You really want to marry into this family?” Lev asked as Kuroo simply watched. Takeda pointed to the smaller hidden path with a smile on his face. 

“So that means the castle is that way! I’m coming, Koushi!” Takeda joyfully said as Kuroo stepped out of the wagon, an angered tone on his face. 

“I am done! Stop playing this game of yours. Where is your son, actually?” Kuroo asked as Takeda rolled his eyes at the young man. 

“I’ve said a hundred times, this horrid beast took him!” Takeda said back as Kuroo groaned. 

“There are no such things as beasts, talking tea cups or magic! I do know there are wolves, starvation and frostbite!” Kuroo yelled as Lev rushed to Kuroo’s side. 

“Deep breaths, Kuroo!” Lev reminded the man who ignored him. 

“Let’s go back to the inn where I’m sure Sugawara is cooking a nice meal for us.” Kuroo smiled a fake smile as Takeda looked in disgust. 

“Why do you expect Sugawara to do all of the work for you? He tells me what you want from him, kids and him basically being your servant. You want something or you believe me if you've followed me this far.” Takeda angrily said as Kuroo fisted his fists. 

“Because I want to marry Sugawara! Let’s go home!” Kuroo turned around as Takeda groaned, wishing they would listen to him. 

“Sugawara is not there! He is with the-” Kuroo whipped around. 

“If you say ‘beast’ one more time, I will feed you to the wolves!” Kuroo held his fist up high as Lev jumped up and caught it. 

“Kuroo! Stop! Think happy thoughts! Think of the war!” Lev urged as Kuroo calmed. 

“Ahh the war.” Kuroo breathed out happily as Lev nodded. 

“That’s it!” Kuroo snapped out of his anger and put on his smile as Takeda was staring him down. 

“Please forgive me, old man! That is no way to talk to my future father-in-law!” Kuroo gleefully said as Takeda walked up to Kuroo. 

“I see right through your lies, Kuroo. I will never let you marry Sugawara. He deserves the world and you're only from a pathetic village." Takeda spat out as Kuroo wheeled his fist into Takeda’s jaw, knocking him out. 

“I saw that coming..” Lev mumbled as Kuroo grabbed rope from his carriage.

++

A few moments later, Kuroo finished up tying Takeda to the tree. 

“If Takeda won’t give me his dumb blessing, then he is in my way. When the wolves are done with him, Sugawara will have no one to look after him. I will step in and save the day. I marry him and he becomes mine. The end.” Kuroo grumbled as he turned back to enter his carriage. Lev stopped him, with his pleading eyes. 

“There must be a better way, Kuroo. Gain their favor or something!” Lev was pushed aside as Kuroo climbed in the wagon. 

“Are you coming?” Kuroo snapped as Lev muttered an apology to Takeda. Lev sat next to Kuroo as they rode off to the village again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 10 (WHY WE GOING SO FAST) coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooo GUESS WHO IS DONE WITH EXAMS AND IS ON CHRISTMAS BREAK AND ACED THEIR ART EXAM?   
> that's right-MEEE (i finished the semester with all 99% and 100% :D  
> anyways so expect a lot of uploads from me! (im off until January 4th so yuh)  
> anywaysssss i hope you all enjoy this chapter! we got some fluffly fluff (I WATCHED BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AND ONLY SAW DAICHI AND SUGA HEHEHEHE)  
> okay sorry one more thing:  
> my tik tok: teammomsugawara  
> also comments are appreciated! love you all so much!  
> ~~~~~italics mean singing~~~~

Sugawara grabbed a towel and soaked it in a bucket of warm water. Sugawara wrung it out and watched Daichi lay on the bed. Daichi removed his shirt as he laid on his human bed, shifting every few seconds, claiming it wasn’t feeling right. Sugawara dabbed it on the claw marks on Daichi’s back. 

“OW!” Daichi roared out in pain as he winced. “That hurts!” He yelled like a child, Sugawara rolled his eyes. 

“If you held still, it wouldn’t hurt as much.” Sugawara sarcastically said as Daichi bared his fangs. 

“If you hadn’t run away, none of this would have happened.” Daichi stated. 

“Well, if you hadn’t frightened me or hurt me, I wouldn’t have run away.” Sugawara said back, his temper rising. He took a deep breath as the staff watched anxiously, both of them were hurt and on edge.

“Well, you shouldn’t have been in the west wing.” Daichi shot back, not giving up the fight. Sugawara dropped the towel back in the water and jabbed a finger at Daichi. 

“Well, you should learn to control your temper!” Sugawara sneered. Daichi stopped, not able to think of a comeback. Daichi huffed and closed his mouth. Sugawara looked down at the wound and frowned. It was bad. Luckily, he stopped it from getting infected. Sugawara needed to change his clothes, his white t-shirt torn in the shoulder from Daichi and it had blood on it. Sugawara sighed and looked down at Daichi. 

"Get some rest.” Sugawara whispered and stood up. Daichi closed his eyes as he deeply rumbled as he fell asleep. Sugawara stood up and walked away, seeing Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Asahi watching them. 

“Thank you.” Asahi shortly said as Oikawa bowed. 

“We are eternally grateful-” 

“No.” Sugawara spoke, “I was rude. Don’t thank me. I never should’ve said you guys were bad. You guys are incredible.” Sugawara said as Oikawa beamed as Asahi smiled gently. 

“I’m glad you're back, dearie.” Asahi said as Sugawara nodded. Sugawara looked back at Daichi as he slightly shook in his sleep. 

“Why do you care so much about him anyways?” Sugawara asked, turning back. 

“We’ve looked after him all his life.” Asahi said but Sugawara frowned. 

“But he has cursed you somehow. You guys did nothing.” Sugawara added and Oikawa spoke up.

“Sugawara, say your father would be in this position. What if he was cursed? You love him right? You’d stay by his side, correct?” Oikawa questioned as Sugawara agreed. 

“Of course. He's my everything." Sugawara responded, it was an easy question.

“That’s us with Daichi.” Iwaizumi finished for Oikawa who nodded. 

“All of you are quite right. Sugawara, you see, when Daichi here lost his mother, that boy was lost and looked for someone but there was no one there. We watched his father twist him into something Daichi feared and we did...nothing.” Asahi teared up, he should’ve done better for his friend. Daichi was in so much pain, mentally and physically. “He hated being Prince. It got to him over the years and he lost himself.” Asahi whispered looking at Daichi. Oikawa sniffled as Sugawara blinked away stray tears. 

“Let’s let him sleep.” Iwaizumi interrupted them and they walked away. 

++

Tanaka started to play in the ballroom as Daichi dreamed in his sleep. 

Well, Daichi would call it a nightmare because he saw his mother on his deathbed again. Daichi saw his younger self as he stared down at his mother and began the lullaby his mother always sung to him before bed. 

_ “Days in the sun, when my life has barely begun…Not until my own life is done. Will I ever leave you?”  _ Young Daichi sang as his mother took pained and raspy breaths. Daichi stood still, tears threatening to fall as he watched as his father walked up to his younger self. Younger Daichi was yanked out by father out of the room as Daichi shook and trembled in his sleep. 

++

Amidst the dark in the ballroom, Tanaka continued the tune, singing as he thought of his past and Kiyoko. 

_ “Will I tremble again? To my dear one’s gorgeous refrain _ ?” Tanaka sang out sadly as Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who were also in the ballroom, looked at each other with longing in their eyes. 

“ _ Will you now forever remain out of reach of my arms?”  _ Iwaizumi and Oikawa sang to each other, Iwaizumi wanting to reach out and touch him. Oikawa leaned against Iwaizumi and closed his eyes. 

++

In the kitchen, Asahi was tucking Hinata into bed in the cupboard as Asahi hummed softly along to the tune Tanaka created. 

“ _ Oh those days in the sun. What I’d give to relive just one. _ ” Asahi sang through tears, thought about Hinata being a boy again, remembering his old life before all of this. “ _ Undo what’s done and bring back the light _ .” Asahi sang Hinata to sleep as he ached for stuff to change for the good. 

++

Kiyoko opened her dresser doors as Sugawara cleaned his shoulder sitting on the bed. 

_ “Oh, I could sing! Of the pain these dark days bring. The spell we’re under, still, it’s the wonder of us I sing of tonight!”  _ Kiyoko sang sweetly as Sugawara looked at the dresser and thought of everyone. 

“ _ How in the midst of all this sorrow, can so much hope and love endure?”  _ Sugawara cleaned the rag and wiped his shoulder again, thinking of the village and his father. “ _ I was innocent and certain and I’m wiser and unsure.”  _ Sugawara set down the rag and stood up to walk by the open window. 

_ “Days in the past, ah those precious days couldn’t last, oh-hold me closer _ .” Kiyoko sang while Suga sung, 

“ _ I can’t go back into my childhood, one that my father made secure. I can feel the change in me. I’m stronger now but still not free! _ ” Sugawara planted his hands on the window still and stuck his upper body out the window. 

+ +

Daichi still slept but slowly awoke, feeling his mother’s hand on him. He hoped this was all a nightmare and he’d wake up and he’d be comforted by her once again. 

_ “Days in the sun. Will return-we must believe, as lovers do! That days in the sun will come shining through! _ ” All the staff sang as they watched. 

Daichi opened his eyes, the sunrise’s beams lighting the room. His eyes adjusted to light, expecting to see his mother but he didn’t see her. He saw Sugawara instead. 

Sugawara touched Daichis forehead, feeling his temperature, a face of concentration on his face. He didn’t see it but Daichi smiled warmly at Sugawara and closed his eyes, taking comfort in the boy’s touch. 

Oikawa glanced over to see another petal fall, Sugawara saw and stood up and walked over to the rose. 

“What happens when the last petal falls?” Sugawara asked as the castle shook. Oikawa frowned as he looked at Daichi. 

“He’s a beast forever. And we become…” Oikawa glanced down at himself. 

“Antiques.” Asahi said. 

“Knick Knacks.” Oikawa added. 

“Houseware.” Saeko, who entered the room a few minutes ago, scoffed. 

“Trash. We become trash.” Iwaizumi sighed out, the clock hands turning on his face. Sugawara got a look of determination on his face as stood up straighter. 

“I want to help you all. There must be some way to lift the curse.” Sugawara was puzzled as everyone in the room exchanged looks. 

“There is one-” Iwaizumi was wacked in the head by Oikawa who laughed loudly to cover his statement. Asahi spoke up. 

“It’s not for you to worry about, Suga. We’ve made our bed and we must lie in it.” He said as all the talking fully woke Daichi. 

He watched Suga and he made a face as shame and anguish hit him hard. He wanted to yell, hit something but he knew he shouldn’t. Daichi looked at his blankets that covered him and remembered what it was like to be human again. 

++

Daichi still laid in bed, not ready to yet to go back to everyday activities, even though there weren’t really any. Daichi stirred and heard a familiar voice. 

“Love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. And therefore-” Daichi opened his eyes to see Sugawara leaning back in a chair beside the bedside, looking at the interior of the room. Daichi saw no book, meaning Sugawara was reciting it from his head. 

“And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.” Sugawara jumped slightly and sat up to look at the beast staring at him. 

“You know Shakespeare?” Sugawara asked, surprised. Daichi shrugged as he tugged the blanket closer to him as he sat up a little. 

“I had an expensive education.” Sugawara only nodded but then smiled, it was nice to talk to someone who knew what he was talking about. 

“Actually, 'Romeo and Juliet' is my favorite play.” Sugawara’s frown dropped as he saw Daichi roll his eyes. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Sugawara opened his mouth with a playful grin on his face. 

“Sorry?” Daichi shook his head, his mane shaking slightly. 

“All that heartache and pining and-” Daichi shuddered and stuck out his tongue in disgust like a child, “There are just so much better things to read.” Sugawara chuckled as he shook his head. 

“Like what?” Daichi flashed a smile and got the energy to get up. 

++

Sugawara followed Daichi down the stairs and grand hallway. Daichi, who changed clothes, now wore a navy blue Prince coat with black designs with a white shirt underneath that was tucked in his black pants. Sugawara, who had to get a new shirt, now wore a black t-shirt underneath his overalls. Daichi walked up to two grand red doors and swung them open. 

“Should be something here you can start with…” Daichi smirked as they walked into the biggest library he’s ever seen. Each wall and shelf were covered in books of all sizes, they even had those rolling ladders to have access to high shelved books. Even the tables in the middle had books on them. Sugawara’s jaw was on the floor practically as he looked around. 

“It’s w-wonderful. Oh my.” Sugawara breathed out, he was overwhelmed. He didn’t know someone could have this many books. Daichi nodded. 

“I suppose. I mean, if you like it so much, then it’s yours.” Daichi said as Sugawara choked. 

“You’re offering me like this is nothing.” Sugawara spoke as he still awed and dazzled at the books. 

“I suppose it’s something but I’ve read all of these anyway.” Daichi responded and walked toward the door, knowing Sugawara would probably want to read. Before Daichi left, Sugawara turned to him. 

“Have you read every single book in here?” Sugawara asked curiously, if Daichi truly did, then maybe Sugawara would have to take him up on his offer. Daichi shrugged again as he shook his head. 

“Well, not all of them. Some are in Greek.” Daichi grinned as Sugawara let a laugh escape his lips. 

“Was that a joke? Are we making jokes now?” Sugawara questioned as Daichi chuckled. 

“Maybe.” Daichi left as he heard Sugawara’s laugh echo off the wall. As he walked back to his wing, Daichi smiled to himself, Sugawara’s laugh was a pleasant sound. It was a sound that Daichi wouldn’t mind hearing again.

Daichi also didn’t know that Sugawara enjoyed that interaction just now, shaking his head with a disbelief smile on his face, charmed by Daichi for once. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys suga and daichi are starting to care for each other FINALLY


	12. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
> i hope you all had a great day!  
> ALSO OMG I GOT AN IPAD AND PEN LIKE AHHHHH I LOVE IT, EXPECT SOME DRAWINGS FROM ME!  
> ALSO I ACED 2 MORE OF MY EXAMS, LIKE HOWWWWWWW IM SO HAPPYYYYYY  
> i got quite of bit from my family and mom and i love it all! (i got a haikyuu blanket!) ill list it all next chapter, i just wanted this one posted!
> 
> okay, i love you all and enjoy!  
> comments are appreciated and welcomed!  
> ~~~~italics mean singing~~~~

Sugawara sat at the head of the dining table, enhanced in his book as he ate his soup with his spoon. Daichi, who was at the other end of the table, was also reading, he was glad he picked up on the hobby again. It was an escape to Daichi. Daichi glanced up from his book to watch Sugawara, a gleam in his eyes. 

Daichi’s stomach rumbled and Daichi planted his face in his bowl of soup. Sugawara looked up, startled and watched with a questionable look as Daichi ate the soup similar to a wolf. Daichi looked back up and saw Suga looking at him. Daichi licked his lips, licking the red soup off his fur but most of it was still there, considering Daichi plunged his face in it. Sugawara giggled as he took another sip of soup. 

“After this, let’s go to the stone bridge.” Sugawara told Daichi who nodded briefly and continued to eat. 

++

Soon, the two were walking across the stone footbridge, Sugawara reading from his book as Daichi limped behind him, still recovering from the wolf attack. Sugawara now had a blue poncho type cloth over him as he walked. 

“The air is blue and keen and cold...and in a frozen sheath enrolled.” Sugawara read out loud. Daichi stopped and turned to look at the landscape. “Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass seems clad miraculously with glass.” Sugawara still read, looking aside to see Daichi but he saw nothing. Sugawara turned around to see Daichi staring out at the land, savoring Sugawara’s words. Sugawara walked up to Daichi who sighed happily. 

“I feel as if I’m seeing everything truly for the first time.” Sugawara turned to see what Daichi was looking at. The snow covered trees laid out behind the frozen pond as white birds flew around. The air was crisp as Suga breathed it in, it was beautiful. 

“It is something else, isn’t it?” Sugawara asked out loud. 

“Is there more?” Daichi asked as Sugawara became pleased with the request of poetry. 

“But in that solemn silence, is heard the whisper, of every sleeping thing. ‘Look, look at me. Come wake me up for still here I be.” Sugawara read out loud and looked up to only lock eyes with the beast. Sugawara digested the words, feeling as if it described their situation.

++

Later, among the fresh snow, Sugawara walked over to Philippe and stroked the mane belonging to the horse. Daichi stood near and watched silently with his eyes. Sugawara gestured for Daichi to come closer as Daichi hesitated. 

“He won’t hurt you.” Sugawara affirmed as Daichi walked up to Suga. Daichi held out his paw and flinched as Philippe skittishly moved. Daichi frowned as Sugawara calmed Philippe. Sugawara, unexpectedly, grabbed Daichi’s paw as Daichi held in his gasp. Sugawara’s hand felt warm on Daichi’s cold paw as he smiled. Sugawara lifted and guided Daichi’s huge paw on the coat of the horse. Philippe shook his head, which shook the horse’s mane as Daichi mimicked the action. Daichi shook his mane, some snow falling off of it as Sugawara lightly chuckled and turned around. Sugawara flipped up the hood of his poncho type clothes and smiled to himself and walked toward the staircase. 

_ “There’s something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. _ ” Sugawara looked back at the horse and beast as Daichi was smiling largely and continued petting the horse. “ _ And now he’s dear and so unsure _ .” Sugawara bent down and rolled up a snowball as he reached the top of the staircase. “ _ I wonder why I didn’t see it there before. _ ” Sugawara sang as he threw the snowball at Daichi. Daichi looked around to find where it came from. He knew it was Sugawara as soon as he saw him. Sugawara shrugged like he didn’t do anything. Daichi got a head of himself and built up a snowball that was as big as Suga’s head. 

“Daichi! Mine wasn’t-” Sugawara exclaimed as he jumped, trying to stop Daichi. Daichi threw the snowball in Sugawara’s face. Sugawara fell back, the snowball knocking him off his feet. Daichi grinned, feeling accomplished. 

++

At dinner, Sugawara and Daichi sat where they sat before. Sugawara glanced up from his book and saw Daichi looking at him. 

“May I?” Daichi asked as Sugawara nodded and went back to his book. Daichi stood up and carried his soup to the seat by Sugawara and sang as he walked the length of the long table. 

“ _ He glanced this way, I thought I saw. And we touched, he didn’t shudder at my paw. No, it can’t be, I’ll just ignore. But then he’s never looked at me that way before. _ ” Daichi sang to himself as he sat and saw Sugawara looking at him almost lovingly. Daichi, like he always does, dipped his head in the soup and ate wildly. Sugawara watched him and Daichi caught him. Sugawara shook his head and closed his book. Sugawara put down his spoon and held his bowl and brought the bowl to his lips. Suga ate the soup similar to Daichi but in a much neater and cleaner way. Daichi licked his lips from his mess and followed Suga’s motion. Daichi smiled as he began to eat the soup like Sugawara was. 

++

Saeko and her other feather duster friends flew in the ballroom, cleaning the room. Sugawara told everyone he was tired of living in filth and he wanted to fix it. Sugawara stood and cleaned the dirty window. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were cleaning on the floor, the dust getting removed and revealing a marble floor. Sugawara wiped his forehead, having a fabric wrap around near his hairline to keep his hair back. Sugawara thought of Daichi and how much he’s changed considerably over the past few days. 

“ _ New and a bit alarming. Who’d have ever thought that this could be? _ ” Sugawara sung and looked through the now clean window to see Daichi on all fours mimicking Philippe, Sugawara believed. Sugawara smiled and saw Daichi pet Philippe and talk to the horse.  _ “True that’s he’s no Prince Charming but there’s something in him that I simply didn’t see _ .” Sugawara grinned delightly and sighed out in happiness. 

++

It was about half an hour later and now Sugawara was in the library. Sugawara rolled on the ladder and pulled out book by book. Sugawara handed it to Daichi as he held a high tower of books in his beastly arms. Sugawara hummed to himself as the staff watched from the doorway. 

_ “Well, who’d have thought?”  _ Saeko questioned as she playfully punched Oikawa who rolled his eyes. 

“ _ Well, bless my soul! _ ” Asahi happily sang. 

_ “Well, who’d have known?”  _ Iwaizumi then sang as Oikawa nodded, recovering from Saeko’s punch. 

“ _ Well, indeed? _ ” Oikawa vocalized as they watched some more. A table walked over to Daichi. Daichi thanked the table and set down the books as Sugawara hopped off the ladder. The staff exited the room and as they walked down the hallway, they continued to sing. 

_ “And who’d have guessed they’d come together on their own?”  _ Oikawa sang to them as he wondered. 

“ _ It’s so peculiar, wait and see _ .” Asahi reminded them all. 

_ “We’ll wait and see! A few days more!”  _ All of them except Hinata sang.  _ “There may be something there that wasn’t there before. _ ” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and grinned. 

_ “Well here’s a thought, perhaps there’s something there that wasn’t there before _ .” Iwaizumi sang, gaining back his hope in this entire plan. 

“What, Asahi?” Hinata, who was beside Asahi, asked the teapot. 

“ _ There may be something there that wasn’t there before _ .” Asahi turned to Hinata to sing what they just sung. Hinata blinked in confusion. 

_ “ _ What is it, Asahi? What’s there?” Hinata asked again as Asahi chuckled. 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Asahi told the little tea cup as he frowned. Hinata then waited a minute and then smiled at Asahi. 

“Okay, I’m older!” Hinata exclaimed as the staff laughed. 

“Oh, Hinata! You are something else.” Asahi said between his laughter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more coming soon!


	13. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY HIIIII AGAIN  
> so here is what I got all for christmas!  
> -2 blankets   
> -2 pillows (one is a body pillow)  
> -candy  
> -wolf calender  
> -an iPad and iPen and Procreate  
> -penguin pajamas   
> -a dog stuffed animal I named Oikawa   
> I LOVE IT ALL SO MUCHHH  
> anywaysss here is another chapter!!
> 
> comments very much welcomed!
> 
> remember  
> ~~~~italics mean singing~~~~

Sitting in the rose garden, Daichi read silently, enjoying the sounds of the outside. Sugawara approached the beast as Daichi looked up. Daichi smiled and scooted over on the bench. Sugawara sat down next to Daichi and put his hands in his lap. 

“What are you reading?” Sugawara questioned as Daichi closed his book, attempting to hide the cover. Sugawara wasn’t born yesterday, he caught the title. 

“Guinevere and Lancelot.” Sugawara smirked as Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“Well actually, it’s King Arthur and the Round Table. Knights, and men, and swords and things...” Daichi listed things off as Sugawara shook his head. 

“But still...it’s a romance.” Sugawara tilted his head in a sneaky way as Daichi threw his head back with a rumble coming from his throat. 

“Alright. You caught me. I felt like a change.” Daichi stated, hoping Suga would move on. Sugawara cleared his throat and looked at the snow on the ground. 

“I, uh, I have never thanked you for saving my life.” Sugawara whispered, staring intently at the ground. Daichi let out a breath and breathed deeply. 

“I never thanked you. You know, I could’ve been salvaged by wolves. I know it was tempting with how I sometimes treat you.” Daichi spoke, voice falling into a whisper, he was shocked. He never admits things like that. Sugawara laughed warmly and turned his head to look at Daichi. 

“It was,” Daichi smiled small as Sugawara cleared his throat again. “How did you get to me so fast? How did you even know where I was?” Daichi gestured to himself. 

“Suga, I am this thing. My sense of smell is stranger than normal and I can run on all fours. Oikawa yelled at me to come get you. I didn’t want to of course but I’m glad I did because you could’ve been killed.” Daichi wished he could stop talking at times, why was he openly saying this stuff? He saw Sugawara’s cheeks glow red as they were interrupted by laughter coming from the castle. 

“They know how to have a good time.” Sugawara said out loud as Daichi nodded. 

“Yes, they do. Always have. But now, whenever I walk into a room, the laughter all dies.” Daichi sighed out, frowning slightly. He was always the life at the party as Oikawa put it a long time ago. 

“I understand. The villagers say I’m a ‘funny boy’. They don’t mean it as a compliment. Then they totally back hand compliment me saying I’m a beauty but a sin.” Sugawara tearfully said, he never even has told anyone what they really say about him. Not even his father. 

“I hate people like that. I’m sorry. Your village sounds terrible.” Daichi comforted Sugawara who shrugged. 

“It’s almost as lonely as your castle.” Daichi sat up, getting an idea. 

“What do you say we run away?” Sugawara raises his eyebrows at the suggestion, shocked but he finds it humorous. 

“No, I’m serious. Follow me.” Daichi stood up, rushing into the castle. 

++

Back in the library, Daichi walked to a desk cabinet and unlocked it. Daichi reached in and pulled out a thick book that was velvet colored and had gold designs on it. Daichi blew on it, blowing away a lot of dust.

“This was another ‘gift’ from the Enchantress…” Daichi opened the book to reveal an atlas map of the world, no names were on it though, it was just a map and seas. “A book that truly allows you to escape.” Daichi spoke as Sugawara moved closer and saw the map slowly moving. 

“That’s incredible…” Sugawara breathed out. Daichi nodded but frowned. 

“It was her cruelest trick of all. The outside world had no place for someone like me, sometimes the inside world doesn’t either but it would welcome you.” Daichi offered the book to Sugawara and stared at the map. “Think of a place you’ve most wanted to see or go to. See it in your mind and feel it in your heart.” Daichi instructed, he never was able to use it, his heart too cold to wish for something that would hurt him in the end. Sugawara nodded slowly and did what Daichi told him to do. Daichi reached for Sugawara’s hand and placed it on the book as the book glowed and wrapped the two in a mist. 

++

Daichi opened his eyes and discovered they were on the top floor of a windmill. Daichi became confused as he saw Sugawara with a gloom look on his face. 

“Where did you take us?” Daichi asked as Sugawara stayed still. 

“Paris.” Sugawara shortly said as Daichi moved over to the window and saw the city. Daichi became excited as he turned to Sugawara. 

“I love Paris! Where are you taking us first? Notre Dame? The Champs-Elysees? Wait, no, too touristy, that doesn’t seem like you-” Daichi became over excited and stopped to see Sugawara on the brink of tears. 

“It’s so much smaller than I imagined.” Sugawara whispered as he moved around. Daichi stood still, not knowing how to act or comfort the young boy. Sugawara saw the real painting of his mother Takeda remade in the music box. Sugawara saw the detail and how it captured his description of her perfectly. 

Sugawara forced himself away and saw the room was old, crumbling and falling apart. Sugawara found the remains of his father’s easel and took a deep breath but let it go when he saw his crib. Sugawara turned around in his place, examining the whole place. 

“ _ This is the Paris of my childhood, these were the borders of my life. In this crumbling, dusty attic, where an artist loved his wife…”  _ Sugawara sang, Daichi seeing how vulnerable Sugawara was currently. “ _ Easy to remember, harder to move on. Knowing the Paris of my childhood is gone… _ ” Sugawara sang out slowly and sadly, hearing the sound of his father’s music box in his head. Sugawara ended the song and saw something in the corner of the music box. Sugawara bent down to pry it out. It was a baby rattle in the shape of a rose. Sugawara whimpered as Daichi walked up beside Sugawara. 

“What happened to your mother?” Daichi asked, knowing the pain of not having your mother. Sugawara shook his head. 

“Papa never told me. I don’t think he could bring himself to tell me and I knew better than to ask someone who hasn’t fully moved on.” Sugawara told Daichi as Daichi’s eyes caught a glimpse of something. It was the pointed mask of a plague doctor. 

“Plague.” Daichi told Sugawara as it finally hit Suga. Sugawara choked and held his tears back. Through his watery eyes, he and Daichi saw glimpses of what happened, another trick and spell of the Enchantress taking effect.

Sugawara saw his mother on her deathbed, surrounded by a hundred of medicines. A plague doctor stood by, the mask covering his face. 

“You must leave. Right now. It’s taking over her body.” The doctor said, Sugawara turned to see a young version of his father packing a bag hastily. Sugawara’s mother wheezed and coughed from where she laid. Takeda stopped to look at the love of his life with saddened eyes. 

“Go, Takeda. Please. Hurry, love. Before it takes my Koushi too.” She cried out, looking down at baby Sugawara in the crib. Takeda began to cry as he grabbed baby Sugawara out of the crib. Baby Sugawara dropped the rattle on the ground, cries racking his little body. Takeda hushed his son and took the bag and blew a kiss to his wife. Takeda had to be pushed out of the room by the plague doctor, the last sounds he heard of his wife was coughing and crying. 

The glimpses faded away as Sugawrara covered his face, hiding himself crying and fell to his knees. Daichi watched, feeling guilt quite a bit but hating it because feeling something other than anger was known to him as bad. 

“I’m sorry I ever called your father a thief.” Daichi said, barely in a whisper. Sugawara lifted his head, taking in the apology but also ignoring it. With his teary eyes, Sugawara picked up the rattle and put it in his pocket. 

“Take me home.” Sugawara stood up as Daichi nodded and takes his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 13 coming soon!


	14. Denial and Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg hi everyone! another chapter!   
> i realized next week i'll be in school and will have gym :( ughhhhhhh  
> anyways, this chapter is a little short but next chapter we have the dance scene EEEEEKKKK YESS  
> also on my ipad i'm drawing daichi as harry styles in the watermelon sugar music video...so like should I post it when it's done on tik tok? (daichi as harry styles is something I'd love to talk about) (also sugawara as ariana grande ._. yes pls   
> okayyy sorry for rambling but here is the chapter! enjoy!
> 
> p.s comments are really loved and appreciated

Rain and storm occupied the sky as Lev and Kuroo entered the inn once again. Music played inside as Lev examined his wet clothes.

“Wow, that is some storm. At least we’re not tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere. You know, it’s not too late, we could just go get him.” Lev tried to tell Kuroo as Kuroo ignored him. “It’s just, every time I close my eyes, I see Takeda all helpless and stranded. And when I open them-” Lev was stopped as Kuroo blocked him from going in the inn more.

Kuroo gasped to himself as they saw Takeda standing there, perfectly clean, like nothing happened. 

“Takeda!” Lev excitedly said as Kuroo elbowed him in the gut. Lev groaned as his excitement died down. Kuroo locked his glare with Takeda as the bartender stepped up beside Takeda. 

“Kuroo, did you try to kill Takeda?” The bartender asked as Kuroo just smiled, putting on a face of relief. 

“Oh, Takeda! Thank the heavens! I’ve spent the last five days trying to find you!” Kuroo happily said, everyone’s gaze in the inn landing on Takeda who shook his head. 

“No! Don’t even, Kuroo! You tried to kill me! You left me to be eaten by the wolves!” Takeda exclaimed in disbelief as Kuroo sighed. 

“Takeda, it’s one thing to rave about your delusions but it’s another to accuse me of attempted murder.” Kuroo spoke flaty as his argument landed. Takeda felt a fear and worry wash upon him, what could he do? 

“Takeda, do you even have proof of what you’re saying?” The bartender asked as Takeda looked at the ground. 

“Exactly, how did you even get here?” Kuroo asked as Takeda looked back up. 

“A traveler who came across the road found me and untied me. They gave-”

“Interesting and is this traveler with you?” Kuroo asked, hiding his smirk as Takeda frowned. 

“He was a travelver, Kuroo! And Lev was there! Ask him!” Takeda pointed at Lev who widened his eyes. 

“Me? I-” Lev started to sweat, he knew what he should do but to be honest, he was terrified of Kuroo. Kuroo laughed and looked at Lev. 

“You are right!” Kuroo wrapped his arm around Lev and brought him close to him, “Lev, my dearest assistant, did I, your oldest and most loyal companion, try to kill the father of the one person I ever truly loved?” Lev bit his lip, Kuroo loves playing this game. 

Lev tapped his foot and closed his eyes, scared of everyone’s attention on him. 

“It is a very complicated question...Kuroo, in fact d-” Lev tried to speak the truth but winced as Kuroo squeezed his shoulder with a deathly grip. “He didn’t try to kill, Takeda!” Lev rasped out as Kuroo let him go. Takeda’s face dropped as he rushed up to Kuroo. Takeda brought up his knee to hit Kuroo in the crotch. 

“That’s for everything you’ve done to me and my son.” Takeda spat on Kuroo as everyone gasped in the inn. 

“Now, you’re the one harassing me.” Kuroo growled and stood up tall. Kuroo grabbed Takeda’s wrist tightly and brought him close. 

“I will get your son, Takeda. No matter the cost.” Kuroo whispered in Takeda’s face so only Takeda could hear him. 

Kuroo looked around at everyone as he shook his head and addressed everyone. “It pains me to say this, but Takeda here has become a danger to everyone here. No wonder Sugawara ran away. Couldn’t handle having no mother and couldn’t handle a father who was out of his mind. I know a place, old friend, where you can heal your troubled mind.” Kuroo said out loud, looking down at Takeda like a maniac. 

Takeda widened his eyes, a thousand emotions running through him. Kuroo gestured to have three townsmen block the exit as Kuroo smiled and put his hand on Takeda’s shoulders. Squeezing it like he did to Lev, Kuroo whispered again. 

“Everything’s going to be fine.” Kuroo reassured Takeda. 

++

Back at the castle, Daichi sat in a tub, too small for him as a curtain surrounded it. Daichi washed his fur as the staff watched from behind the curtain. Daichi grabbed more soap as he told them the story. 

“I saw him in the ballroom and I said ‘well, you’re making this so beautiful, we should have a dance!’ I didn’t expect he would actually take me seriously and say yes! Ugh! What was I even thinking!” Daichi groaned as he sat in the tub and planted soap in his mane. 

“Daichi, no! This is perfect! The rose has only four petals left and Sugawara said himself he wants to help! Which means tonight, you must tell him how you feel!” Oikawa shouted with glee from where he stood. Daichi stood up in the tub, his head being higher than the curtain. 

Daichi blew his wet fur out of his eyes as water soaked his entire body. 

“No it isn’t perfect. I feel like a fool. I don’t even know how I feel about him!” Daichi complained. 

“Don’t be discouraged, you know in your heart.” Oikawa told Daichi who shook his body like a dog, attempting to dry himself. 

The bath water hit Oikawa in the face as it took out his candles. Oikawa moved his arms and his candles were re-lit. “He is the one.” Oikawa reconfirmed as everyone nodded as Daichi groaned. 

“I wish you you’d stop saying that!” Daichi protested as he stepped out of the tub and slipped on his pants. Daichi walked over to his chair in front of the mirror and plopped down in it. A slight frown tugging on his face. “There is no one. Sugawara is just a friend, not even.” Daichi mumbled as the staff walked over.

“You obviously care for him though. At the dance, woo him with Tanaka’s beautiful music and romantic candlelight.” Oikawa smirked, looking at Daichi in the mirror. Saeko flew up beside Daichi and smirked like Oikawa. 

“Yes and then when the moment is just right-” Saeko tried as Daichi looked up with panic in his eyes. 

“But how will I know?” Daichi asked, sinking in his chair. Iwaizumi hopped up on the table beside the mirror and smiled lightly. 

“There will be a feeling in your stomach, like butterflies. You will be slightly lightheaded because you know this person means too much to you. Also, you would feel like it isn’t real because why would someone love someone like you? You see all of our insecurities and flaws in the mirror but that one person thinks those things don’t exist. That one person sees you as a perfect human being and how much you're worth. And you can’t even imagine someone else in that person’s place.” Iwiazumi spoke truthfully, ending the sentence with his look on Oikawa. 

“That’s what love is. That’s when you know when the perfect moment is because you only see them.” Iwaizumi smiled slightly as Oikawa took a shaky breath as tears overwhelmed him. Daichi smiled at the interaction as Oikawa wiped his eyes with his arms. 

“I love you so much, Iwa-chan. I wish-” Oikawa took another breath, attempting to try and not to choke on his tears. “D-don’t worry, Daichi. You will be fine. Excuse me.” Oikawa hopped off to walk out of the room as Iwaizumi watched. 

“Iwa, go make sure he’s fine.” Daichi nudged Iwaizumi as Iwaizumi jumped off and followed Oikawa.

Daichi looked back as the door closed. Daichi looked back at the mirror and saw what Iwaizumi said, his insecurities and flaws. 

Could Sugawara see past that? How did Sugawara see him? What did Sugawara see in the mirror? Daichi didn’t see any flaws when he saw Sugawara. Daichi looked at Asahi who chuckled lightly. 

“We all know you two are more than friends, Daichi. Stop being a coward and tell him how you feel! And if you don’t, I can tell you that you’ll be drinking cold tea for the rest of your life!” Asahi exclaimed as Daichi jumped slightly. 

“In the dark!” Seako added as Asahi nodded.

“Covered in dust!” Asahi continued. 

“And very, very, dusty!” Saeko finished the sentence as Daichi groaned. 

“I get it! I’ll try to tell him but I don’t know if I can.” Daichi fidgeted with his paws as Asahi sighed gently and got Daichi to look at him. 

“You can do it and you will. Now, c’mon Saeko, let’s get Daichi ready.” Saeko nodded, a wicked grin on her face. 

++

In Sugawara’s room, Sugawara sat on his bed, nervousness in his gut. Kiyoko was busy getting his outfit ready. 

“A nice suit or a dress?” Kiyoko asked as Sugawara looked up, shocked. 

“Dress?” Sugawara gently repeated as Kiyoko hummed. 

“Of course! You need options don’t you? What’s wrong with a beautiful dress on a beautiful person? Now, I got a yellow and gold suit and a yellow and gold ball gown.” Kiyoko moved her arms on the dresser to reveal the two. Sugawara awed at the sparkling clothes as he stood up. 

“I would need to try them on but why those colors?” Sugawara asked, those colors never really suited him. 

“Those are Daichi’s favorite colors and his favorite person should be wearing them!” Kiyoko smiled as Sugawara blushed. Sugawara ignored the favorite person statement and took the suit off the rack.

“Can I have some privacy as I change?” Sugawara asked Kiyoko as she closed her dresser doors and drawers. 

Sugawara unhooked his overalls and changed into the suit. He walked over to the full body length mirror to look at himself. It was hugging his body and curves, even as he tugged it away from his body. Sugawara tried to move his arms, it was snug. Sugawara didn’t know how rich people could wear these clothes. Sugawara tried to roll his shoulders but heard a slight tear of fabric. 

Sugawara widened his eyes, not seeing a hole luckily. Sugawara sighed and took off the suit and put on the dress. 

Sugawara felt guilty as he enjoyed the feel of the silk fabric on his milky white skin. Sugawara pulled up the dress higher on his flat chest as he tightened the back more. Sugawara looked at himself in the mirror and spun around, the dress flowing in a circle. Sugawara smiled at himself and curtsied as a laugh escaped his lips. Sugawara felt a little ridiculous wearing a dress but at the same time, it was loose and comfortable unlike the suit. 

“Okay, Kiyoko. I’m done.” Sugawara told the dresser as she opened up her drawers and doors. 

“Oh my.” Kiyoko cooed as Sugawara turned around in the dress. “You are a gem, Sugawara. That yellow compliments you perfectly. Now let’s get you to the dance.” 


	15. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII okay I am so sorry this one took forever to upload! I've been drawing so much on my iPad and doing stuff with my family! I really don't this break to end but it is soon. I don't want to go back to school and don't want to do physical education...the stress being gone felt amazing.   
> Anyways, sorry for that rant but here is another chapter! You get some fluff and a little angst ^-^  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Comments are welcomed and loved!

Sugawara walked down the stairs, head slightly pounding from the nervousness in his gut. Sugawara couldn’t believe this was happening. Daichi changed for the good. 

Sugawara took a breath, readying himself. He worried he over dressed himself for this dance. The dress was simple and elegant, no fancy designs or fancy cloth. It was a normal ball gown dress. 

Sugawara didn’t know he truly felt, he’s never felt this way before, he feels like he’s in the clouds, he feels like he can fly. As Sugawara walked down the staircase, he saw Daichi. Sugawara’s heart stopped for a split second as he saw him. 

Daichi stood there, waiting patiently, a calm look on his face. Daichi wore a bright dark blue suit with designs on it. His mane was combed back, definitely taken care of instead of how it has been, messy. Daichi stood on the landing of the west staircase as Sugawara stopped on the landing of the opposite staircase. 

Daichi marveled at the boy with wide eyes, he was glowing from his beauty. Daichi felt ridiculous, why was feeling for this boy? Daichi had to tone his feelings down, not wanting them to be known to Sugawara yet. 

Sugawara and Daichi both move to the center landing where Daichi held out his arm. Sugawara hooked his arm around Daichi’s and together, arm in arm, they walked to the ballroom. Asahi and Hinata, who were at the far side of the ending of the staircase, smiled upon the two. 

“ _ Tale as old as time. True as it can be. _ ” Asahi sang as they walked down the center staircase together, the bottom of Sugawara’s dress flowing behind him. Asahi heard Tanaka playing his music with the rest of the orchestra that were turned into objects. 

_ “Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly _ .” Asahi sang as the ballroom doors swung open to let the two in. 

It was a wonderful ballroom, every corner and inch scrubbed and cleaned to let it shine. The large windows in the front offer the view of the starry night. Sugawara reddened as Daichi’s arm around him ended up with them holding hands. Daichi hoped he didn’t go far but it felt right, being here with Sugawara. 

_ “Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared...beauty and the beast _ .” Asahi then looked at Hinata with a smile as Hinata watched the two with gleaming eyes. 

The music raised an octave as Sugawara bowed, the dress spilling around him. In return, Daichi did the same. Sugawara held out his arms, Daichi looking down at them. Daichi, with some hesitation, took them. Sugawara moved to one side with a warm smile on his face.

_ “Ever just the same. Ever a surprise, ever as before. Ever just as sure, as the sun will rise.”  _ Asahi rolled in the ballroom as the two glided over the large dance room. Sugawara let Daichi control them, he was gentle and sweet with Sugawara in his hands. 

Daichi gracefully moved Sugawara around him as his dress spun and twirled. Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s hand and stepped back, bringing Daichi with him. Daichi spun Sugawara around as Sugawara picked up his dress skirt a little to make sure he didn't trip. 

_ “Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. _ ” Asahi sang along as the Tanaka and the orchestra played the epic music as Daichi and Sugawara still moved all over the dancefloor. 

_ “Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change...learning you were wrong. _ ” Asahi watched Daichi look down at Sugawara with a look  Asahi hasn’t seen in a long time from Daichi. 

Daichi brought Sugawara close to him as Sugawara smiled up at Daichi, lost in each other.

On top of Tanaka, sat Oikawa and Iwaizumi who were jumping with excitement, hope building within them. Saeko, who flew in, signaled for the lights to dim as Daichi and Sugawara slowed their movements. 

Sugawara reached up to wrap his arms around Daichi’s thick neck as Daichi placed his hands on Sugawara’s waist. 

Sugawara felt a chill run down his spine, unfamiliar with touch. Daichi dipped Sugawara low to the ground as Sugawara got lost in Daichi’s eyes. Sugawara’s breath and heartbeat picked up, thinking he would never feel this way for someone. They stayed there for a hot second as the music raised and picked up tempo for the climax of the song. 

Quickly, with his strong yet gentle grip on Sugawara’s waist, picked him up and hoisted Suga up against Daichi’s body. Sugawara looked lovingly down at Daichi as Daichi looked back at Sugawara with adoration in his eyes. 

_ “Certain as the sun, rising in the East...tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast.”  _ Asahi sang still as Saeko ordered the lights to be back at their normal brightness. 

The doors belonging to the terrace swung open per Oikawa’s order. Daichi and Sugawara stopped dancing, Sugawara slightly out of breath from his high. Daichi reached for Sugawara’s hand as they walked out together on the terrace. Asahi and the rest of the staff looked proudly at the two as they exited. 

“ _ Tale as old as time… _ ” Asahi vocalized as he and Hinata rolled over to the rest of the staff by Tanaka.  _ “Song as old as rhyme _ .” 

“ _ Beauty and the beast… _ ” The staff sang together as the song ended. 

++

Daichi looked at the sky and the stars as Sugawara did the same. Daichi shifted his gaze back down Sugawara. 

“I haven't danced in years. I’d almost forgotten the feeling.” Daichi spoke, breaking the silence. Sugawara only hummed as he placed his arms on the stone railing. Daichi looked down nervously, knowing he couldn’t ignore his feelings. Daichi took a calming deep breath and looked at Sugawara as Sugawara watched the woods. 

“I suppose...I am very foolish to think for a creature like me to hope that one day I could earn your affection.” Daichi blurted out as Sugawara turned his head towards Daichi. 

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Daichi felt a ping of optimism in him, his tail slightly wagging in response. It wasn’t the answer Daichi wanted but it could’ve been worse. 

“So you think you could be happy here? With me?” Daichi asked another difficult question as Sugawara casted a side eye towards the door. 

“Could anyone be happy if they’re not free?” Sugawara came to the terms he was being rude so he looked back up at Daichi who lowered his stare in embarrassment. Wanting to avoid this awkwardness, Sugawara looked back at the woods.

“My father taught me to dance. I was surprised I didn’t step on your feet because I always stepped on his.” Daichi looked back up. 

“You must miss him.” 

“I do. Very much so.” Sugawara sighed out as Daichi pondered an idea and then decided. 

“Would you like to see him?” Daichi questioned.

++

“Is this from the Enchantress?” Sugawara asked as Daichi nodded and handed Sugawara the hand mirror. They were back in the West wing, the rose behind them. 

“Yes. It’s helped me cope in a way even though it hurts to see the outside world.” Daichi admitted as Sugawara nodded. 

“I’m so sorry you guys are going through this. I wish I could help, I really do.” Daichi only smiled, not wanting to tell Sugawara the truth. 

“Yeah…” Daichi cleared his throat, “Just say what you want to see.” Daichi instructed Sugawara, remembering Daichi used it on Sugawara after his outburst in the very beginning. 

“I’d like to see my father.” Sugawara told the mirror. 

The mirror glowed with magic and showed Takeda. Takeda was being manhandled into the village square as people surrounded him and shouted. Sugawara became terrified and confused. “Papa! What are they doing to him? Oh, Daichi!” Sugawara shouted miserably and began to panic. 

“Sugawara, calm down.” Daichi grabbed hold of Sugawara’s hand, Sugawara halting in his movements. Daichi took a pained breath and looked him in the eyes. “You must go to him.” Daichi whispered. 

“W-what?” Sugawara pulled back his hands, “What did you just say?” Sugawara repeated to him. Daichi turned around and walked towards the rose. 

“You must go to him.” Daichi rested his hand on the glass surrounding the rose, “No time to waste.” 

Sugawara shook his head, heart torn. Does he stay with Daichi who’s changed and is showing him respect and maybe something more? Or does he finally have the escape he’s been craving to go back to the one person in his life who actually loves him? 

“Daichi-” Daichi whipped around, his anger returning after all this time. 

“Go! Run away from here like you’ve wanted since you got here!” Daichi shouted unexpectedly as Sugawara backed away, scared of Daichi once again. “Suga, please. Rescue your father. I couldn’t rescue my mom but you can save your dad. Please.” Daichi calmed down, talking much quieter now. “Go before I regret it.” Daichi whispered very quietly as Sugawara wiped his tears away. 

“I can’t just leave.” Sugawara whispered back, voice cracking. He needed to decide. His father was in danger but he’s drawn to Daichi. “But I have to...I’m so sorry.” Sugawara’s throat went dry as he moved to put down the mirror. 

“Keep it with you. You’ll have something to look back on me.” Daichi responded as Sugawara brought the hand mirror to his chest. 

“Thank you, Daichi. For everything.” Sugawara said his final goodbyes and turned around to rush out. Daichi closed his eyes as he heard Sugawara’s footsteps fading away. Daichi unclipped his suit coat and fell to the ground out of his weakness.

Daichi, for the first time in forever, finally cried. For Daichi just lost the very first person he has ever loved. 


	16. Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay another upload! it's pretty short but it's preparing us yall :))  
> so this chapter and this song is why I wanted to do this in the first place mostly   
> i hope you all enjoy!  
> comments are greatly appreciated and i hope you do comment!  
> also thanks for sticking along with me this far! we're almost done!  
> rememberrrrr  
> ~~~italics mean singing~~~~~

Daichi finally stood up after a while and walked over to the rose to look at it gloomily. He heard his door open and Iwaizumi appeared, a large smile on his face. 

“Daichi, I will admit, I had my doubts but everything is moving like clockwork! True love really does win the day! I’m so excited to finally hug Oikawa again-” Iwaizumi happily said as Daichi looked down in shame. 

“I let him go.” 

“You-WHAT? Daichi, no! We were so close!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, tears gathering in his eyes. “I-” Iwaizumi stopped himself and only sent a death glare to Daichi. Iwaizumi turned to leave but then Oikawa, Saeko, and Asahi entered with heartbroken faces. 

“Daichi….how could do you do this to us?” Oikawa pleaded, anger raising. “You had one job, Daichi!” Oikawa shouted as Saeko scowled at Daichi. 

“I had to!” Daichi shouted back, almost breaking the glass surrounding the rose. 

“But why?” Saeko begged as Daichi huffed and walked out towards the balcony. 

“Because he loves him.” Asahi answered for Daichi. Oikawa shook his head and stomped his foot. 

“Then why the heck aren’t we human?” Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa in rage. 

“Because he didn’t say it to him and Sugawara doesn’t love him back!” Iwaizumi yelled, walking furiously out of the room. 

“He could still come back.” Saeko tried to reassure everyone. 

“No. He won’t. I set him free. I’m sorry I couldn’t do the same for all of you. This is all my fault.” Daichi shamefully said as Asahi sadly sighed. 

“It’s alright. We tried.” Asahi tried to comfort them all.

“It would’ve worked-” Oikawa interrupted. 

“Oikawa.” Asahi sent a glare to shut up the candelabra. 

“You guys should go. Time is almost out.” Daichi told his staff gently. They all slowly nodded and left. 

Daichi waited a few minutes for them to leave before he walked over to his family portrait. 

“ _ I was the one who had it all _ .” Daichi sang out as he rested a hand on the torn canvas. Sliding his hand down it, he continued, “ _ I was the master of my fate _ .” Daichi sang while looking at his mother. 

Shifting his stare sideways, Daichi examined his father’s side which was shredded. “ _ I never needed anybody in my life _ .” Daichi pulled his hand back and backed away. 

_ “I learned the truth too late _ .” Daichi sang as he walked back out on the balcony of his room. 

Looking down, Daichi saw Sugawara mount Philippe in a hurry.  _ “I’ll never shake away the pain. _ ” Daichi closed his eyes, not wanting to see him leaving.  _ “I close my eyes but he’s still there _ .” Daichi gripped the stone railing tightly, some pieces breaking off. 

_ “I let him steal into my melancholy heart _ .” Daichi stomped his foot, “ _ It’s more than I can bear! _ ” Daichi sang out loudly, it hurt seeing the one person you care about leave you. Sugawara commanded Philippe to start running as Daichi climbed out on one of the castle’s turrets.

Daichi gripped onto the turret strongly and looked out at Sugawara galloping. 

“ _ Now I know he’ll never leave me! Even as he runs away! He will still torment me, calm me, hurt me, move me, come what may!”  _ Daichi vocalized as he kept climbing to keep Sugawara in sight. 

Sugawara’s dress flowed in the wind as Daichi tried to keep him in sight. Daichi reached a platform leading to a stone walkway that led to another part of the castle. Daichi looked at his castle as he held out one hand, feeling the cold wind. 

_ “Wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door! _ ” Daichi jumped onto the platform and stood on the stone pathway.  _ “I’ll fool myself, he'll walk right in, and be with me for evermore _ .” Daichi shook his head, walking quickly across the stone pathway, aching to see Sugawara.

Once the stone pathway ended, Daichi was met with a hallway that led him to a high tarret. 

_ “I rage against the trails of love _ .” Daichi sang as he held out his arms, touching the sides of the hallway as he walked.

_ “I curse the fading of the light _ .  _ Though he’s already flown so far beyond my reach. He’s never out of sight!”  _ Daichi reached the end of the hallway, closing his eyes to see Sugawara holding his paw again. 

Daichi felt like a human again because of him, he felt free, he felt like he was shown who he was supposed to be in life being right next to Sugawara. With Sugawara, he was finally Daichi Sawamura again. 

Daichi hopped onto the tarret and climbed quickly upon it’s great height. Reaching the top, Daichi looked at the courtyard to see a little bit of Sugawara in the distance and reached out his arm after Sugawara.

_ “Now I know he’ll never leave me! Even as he fades from view! He will inspire me, be a part of everything I do. Wasting in my lonely tower! Waiting by an open door.”  _ Daichi sang as he hopped onto a flat part of the castle roof. 

“ _ I’ll fool myself he’ll walk right in…” _ Daichi weakly sang, becoming upset.  _ “And as the long long nights begin. _ ” Daichi looked up at the sky with darkened eyes. 

“ _ I’ll think of all that might have been… _ ” Daichi imagined himself as human again, being with Sugawara next to him reading. 

_ “Waiting here,”  _ Daichi planted each of his feet firmly on the ground, “ _ for evermore!”  _ Daichi belted out to the sky, finally seeing Sugawara run through the castle gates. 

Daichi huffed for air and heard the metal gates swing close. 


	17. Mobs and Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT A DOUBLE UPLOADDDDD  
> OKAY SO I'M ON A ROLL AND CAN'T STOP WRITINGGGG  
> after this, I will have about 3 more chapters left. (the next one will be pretty short because the last chapter will be really long to be that season finale type beat)  
> okay so remember:  
> comments are deeply appreciated  
> and   
> ~~~~italics mean singing~~~

In the village square, through the night, a horse-drawn asylum wagon enters while Takeda is surrounded by the villagers taunting him. Takeda struggled against the grip of the villagers as the asylum worker opened the carriage for Takeda. Takeda was thrown into the alysum carriage as Kuroo walked up to the opening where Takeda scooted back farther in the carriage. 

“You won’t last a week in there, Takeda. Just give me your blessing and let me marry your son.” Kuroo privately pleaded. 

“My son will never be yours.” Takeda spat out as Kuroo clenched his jaw tightly and slammed the doors shut. Takeda crawled up to the small window on the door of the wagon and saw all the villagers standing with Kuroo turning to the asylum worker.

“Take him away!” Kuroo shouted as the villagers cheered. Takeda closed his eyes, wondering how he could stop this. First he lost Sugawara and now this. Takeda tried to hit the door but was thrown forward as the wagon began moving. 

“Stop!” A loud voice thundered from in front of the wagon and crowd. Around the corner came Sugawara on Philippe, fearlessly in the evening ball gown. The crowd stopped as Philippe ran up to the wagon. Sugawara hopped off, fixing his dress. Kuroo stared at the boy, not believing his eyes. Sugawara looked at the villagers with disgust as they all murmured. 

“Sugawara…” One said.

“Where did he come from?” Another spoke.

“I can’t believe that’s Suga…” They whispered.

“Look at him in that dress…” One snickered. 

“Who did that to him?” One asked as Sugawara rushed over to the wagon. Lev stood there, shocked as everyone else became confused. Sugawara ran up to the locked asylum wagon door and saw his father. 

“Koushi! I thought I lost you!” Sugawara shook his head, tears stinging in his eyes as he saw his father laying in the wagon, hurt. 

“Open this dang door! He’s hurt!” Sugawara frantically said, clawing at the lock. The asylum worker climbed down from his horse and walked up to Sugawara. 

“Sir, we can’t do that. We will take very good care of him.” The worker assured, resting a hand on Sugawara’s shoulder. 

“My father isn't crazy!” Sugawara pushed his hand away, “Kuroo, tell them!” Sugawara begged Kuroo, who stood there. 

“Suga, you know how loyal I am to your family but your father has been making claims that are unbelievable.” Kuroo simply said as Sugawara groaned. 

“It’s true. He’s been raving about a beast in a castle.” The bartender spoke up as Sugawara gestured to his dress. 

“I just came from the castle and there is a beast!” Sugawara tried as Kuroo shook his head. 

“Your devotion to your father is incredible Suga but you do anything to set him free. Plus, your word is hardly proof.” Kuroo fought back with a gentle tone as Sugawara remembered the mirror Daichi gave to him. Sugawara did miss him. 

“You want proof?” Sugawara took out the hand mirror, “Show me Daichi!” Sugawara shouted as the mirror worked its magic. 

Sugawara turned the mirror to the crowd as it showed Daichi slumped against the pedestal where the rose rested, a pained expression on his face, aching to see Sugawara. “There is your proof!” Sugawara tried to put the mirror back but Kuroo snatched it from Sugawara’s hand. The villagers recoiled in fright and screamed as Kuroo looked at Daichi. 

“Sorcery! Look at this hideous beast! Look at his fangs! His claws!”

“No he isn’t hideous! Don’t be afraid! He’s gentle, sweet, loving, smart-” Sugawara listed off as Kuroo gasped.

“This monster has put him under a spell! First, this beast has him play dress up and now puts him under a spell!” Kuroo shouted angrily, the villagers shocked and whispering among each other. 

“His name is Daichi Sawamura!” Sugawara shouted back at Kuroo, knowing Daichi’s full name from Oikawa. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you even cared for that monster!” Kuroo spoke as Sugawara cursed. 

“He isn’t a monster, Kuroo! You are!” Sugawara hissed at Kuroo as widened his eyes. 

“I always knew you were crazy!” Kuroo said loudly, “This is a threat to our very existence!” Kuroo turned to the villagers. 

“Kuroo! Kuroo! Kuroo!” The villagers cried out as Kuroo tucked the mirror in his pocket. Kuroo turned to the villagers that put Takeda in the asylum carriage. 

“We can’t have him running to warn the beast! Lock him up!” Kuroo demanded as three villagers walked towards Sugawara. Sugawara threw a punch at one of them, staggering them. 

“No!” Sugawara cried out as one gripped his arm. Sugawara broke the grip and punched the other in the jaw. “This isn’t over Kuroo! You’ll see!” Sugawara shouted over the villagers trying to fight him. 

Sugawara tried to bring his knee up but was wheeled in the eye by one of them. Sugawara cursed as the grip on his arms returned. Soon, Sugawara was thrown into the wagon right next to his father. 

“Kuroo, please, with all due respect-” Lev stepped forward to Kuroo who whipped around. 

“Do you want to be next?” Kuroo yelled in his face as Lev went silent. Kuroo brought Lev close to him. “Fetch my horse.” Kuroo pushed Lev back as Kuroo moved over to the villagers. 

“This beast will curse us all if we don’t stop him! I say we kill the beast!” Kuroo suggested to the crowd who cheered.

“ _ We’re not safe until he’s dead! _ ” One suddenly sang as Kuroo wavered through the crowd, telling them the plan.

“ _ He’ll come stalking us at night!”  _ The one who punched Sugawara in the eye stood up and sang. 

_ “Set to sacrifice out children to his monstrous appetite!”  _ The bartender volcalized. 

“ _ He’ll wreck havoc on our village if we let him wander! _ ” The beauty shop lady sang. 

_ “So it’s time to take some action, boys! It’s time to follow me! _ ” Kuroo told them all as he grabbed a torch and tossed it into a barrel. The barrel went ablaze and flames raised to the sky. Kuroo turned to the crowd who rushed all over the place. 

“ _ Through the mist, through the wood, through the darkness and the shadows. It’s a nightmare but it’s one exciting ride.” _ Kuroo smiled evilly as Kuroo grabbed another torch and lit the market stands on fire.

The villagers rushed to the horses that were attached to the asylum wagon and unhooked them to use them.  _ “Say a prayer, then we’re there at the drawbridge of a castle and there’s something truly terrible inside _ .” Kuroo looked at the hand mirror and commanded it so he saw Daichi again. 

_ "It’s a beast! He’s got fangs, razor sharp ones. Massive paws, killer claws for the feast. Hear him roar, see him foam! But we’re not coming home til’ he’s dead! Good and dead!”  _ Kuroo sang still as the villagers grabbed shovels, pitchforks, axes and more torches. Some villagers grabbed a pike staff from the outside of the inn to bust down the door of the castle. 

“ _ Kill the beast!”  _ They all sang together. 

“ _ Light your torch, mount your horse!”  _ The mob came together as Kuroo went to the center. 

_ “Screw your courage to the sticking place! _ ” Kuroo led them as he mounted his horse.

“ _ We’re counting on Kuroo to lead the way! _ ” The mob responded as the mob, Lev and Kuroo hurried into the woods at full speed.

“ _ Call it war, call it threat! You can bet they all will follow for in times like this they’ll do just as I say! _ ” Kuroo held a torch up high as the crowd yelled and shouted to kill the beast. Lev slowed, creating a distance between him and Kuroo. 

_ “There’s a beast running wild there’s no question but I fear the wrong monster’s released _ .” Lev wanted to turn back to get Sugawara but he knew the mob and Kuroo would throw Lev in with them. With Lev slowing, the mob passed him and continued to sing. 

“ _Sally forth, tally ho!_ _Grab your sword, grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go!_ ” They raised their weapons high, craving to fight the beast. 

“Show me the castle.” Kuroo commanded the mirror again and it glowed. Kuroo saw the same path Takeda tried to lead them on. Kuroo growled, knowing he could’ve gotten this beast sooner and led them all to it. 

++

In the castle foyer, all the staff were gloomy and sad. 

“At least he has finally learned to love.” Hinata spoke up, trying to cheer them up. Iwaizumi turned to Hinata with a look. 

“A lot of good that does us if he doesn’t love him in return.” Iwaizumi grumbled as Asahi spoke up. 

“No. He will. I know Sugawara loves him. Do you see him dancing with Daichi?” Oikawa hummed in approval. 

Hinata stirred, hearing a distant sound from outside. Hinata then heard stomping and rumbling. He smiled and jumped on the window sill. 

“Do you guys hear that? Asahi, look! Is that him? Is he coming back?” Hinata excitedly asked as the staff jumped up beside Hinata.

“Could it be?” Oikawa asked hopefully as they looked through the frosty window. When they focused, they saw the mob with their weapons approaching faster and faster. 

“Invaders!” Oikawa shouted. 

“Scramble!” Saeko shouted and flew off the window sill. 

“Well, there you go! So much for true love! Man the barricades everyone and hold fast!” Iwaizumi shouted and told them all as they hopped down. 

In the next moments, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Asahi, Saeko, and Hinata stood at the front door, forming a depressing barricade. 

++

Back outside, the mob and Kuroo past the gates, still raising their weapons high and proud. 

“ _We don’t like what we don’t understand, in fact, it scares us. And this monster is mysterious at least._ _Bring your guns, bring your knives! Save your children and your wives! We’ll save our village and our lives! We’ll kill the beast!”_ The villagers chanted as they reached the door. 

++

_ "Hearts ablaze, banners high! We go marching into battle! Unafraid although the danger just increased!”  _ The staff sang together. 

“Move aside!” The staff turned to see Tanaka crab walking into the foyer. “I got this!” Tanaka shouted and stood vertically and propped himself against the door. Oikawa smiled and repositioned himself. 

++

With the pike staff the villagers ripped from the inn, they hauled it against the door. Attempting to burst down the door. 

_ “Raise the flag, sing the song! Here we come, we’re fifty strong! And fifty Frenchmen can’t be wrong! Let’s kill the beast! _ ” They all chanted again while hitting the castle door repeatedly. 

_ “Kill the beast! Kill the beast!”  _ Kuroo angrily chanted with them.

++

As the castle door weakened, Iwaizumi trembled from where he stood inside. 

“We need help! I’ll be right back!” Iwaizumi turned and wobbled towards the staircase leading to the west wing in hopes that Daichi might help. 


	18. Barging In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know I updated twice but i really wanted to get this one out!  
> ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAICHI  
> i love him :D  
> anyways, i don't have much to say so please enjoy!

Sugawara gazed out of the bars that were in the asylum carriage, he sported a black eye and some bruises on his face. 

“I still can’t believe you’re back!” Takeda happily said, even though he was filled with joy to see his son again, he thought the reunion would be a little more exciting. Takeda knew his son was distracted with something.

“I have to warn, Daichi.” Sugawara whispered, becoming cold when he thought of Daichi getting killed by Kuroo. Takeda crawled up beside his son and forced Sugawara to look at him. 

“Warn him? Koushi, are you okay? Those guys must’ve hit you really hard. Just rest-” Sugawara shoved Takeda back lightly. 

“No!” Sugawara cut him off. 

“Koushi, please. You just got back. Sugawara, I know you’re not telling me something.” Takeda sternly said, wanting to know the truth. 

“Papa, he let me go. He sent me back to you. He’s changed. He saved my life. He-” Sugawara stopped himself and turned back to the bars to peer out to the empty town square. Takeda raised his eyebrows, Takeda rested a hand on Sugawara’s bare shoulder, rubbing it. 

“Suga-” Takeda tried to speak again, speaking softly now. Sugawara wrapped his hands around the bars and put his forehead against them as he let out a few sobs. 

“Papa, I-” Sugawara stopped himself, scared to admit his feelings. Sugawara looked down, he didn’t know anymore. He missed Daichi so much. He felt like he was at home with Daichi. 

Sugawara lost his ability to speak, throat becoming tight. Takeda wasn’t a fool, he could read his son like a book. Takeda smiled gently, knowing now. 

“Oh.” Was all Takeda said. His son loved the beast. 

“Y-yeah.” Sugawara choked out between sobs. “I don’t know how it happened but it did and I would do it again if I could.” Sugawara sobbed out. In response, Takeda wrapped his arms around Sugawara and hugged him close. 

“You don’t have to cry. We can still save him. You can still get your happy ending.” Takeda ran his fingers through his son’s silver hair. 

Sugawara closed his eyes. The two sharing a quiet moment. 

“He took me there.” Sugawara suddenly said. 

“Took you where?” Takeda questioned. Sugawara reached behind him and pulled out the rose rattle. Takeda went silent. 

“I know what happened to mother.” Sugawara spoke with his teary eyes. “He had a book, I’ll explain more later-” Takeda took the rose in his eyes, stunned. 

“Then you know I had to leave her there. She wanted me to protect you. I know I’m a little too much at times.” Takeda’s throat went dry as Sugawara nodded. 

“I understand and you’re never too much at times. I’m your only child.” Sugawara spoke with a watery smile. 

“I still intend to protect even when you’re with the beast. You said his name was Daichi?” Sugawara nodded while wiping his eyes, wincing while touching the black eye. 

“Yes.” Sugawara spoke as Takeda sat up as much as he could. 

“In order for you to get to Daichi, I need to unlock this first. It looks simple enough. Good thing a great inventor always keeps tools on him.” Takeda grinned as he pulled out a long needle from his pocket. 

“Oh, Papa.” Sugawara laughed as Takeda stuck his hands to unlock the carriage door. 

++

Iwaizumi hopped up the spiral staircase to Daichi who was perched among the gargoyles. 

“Daichi, I’m sorry to disturb you but-”

“He isn’t coming back.” Daichi whispered, pain and hurt in his voice. 

“No not that, the castle is under attack! Just come down here and attack them like you did the wolves!” Iwaizumi suggested but Daichi stayed still and continued to look down from where he was perched. 

“It doesn’t matter now. Let them come.” Daichi ended the conversation. 

++

“Kill the beast! Kill the beast!” The villagers chanted still as they continued to ram the door. 

++

In the foyer, slowly but surely, the door is beginning to give despite the barricade the staff created. 

“This isn’t working!” Asahi cried out furiously as Oikawa came up with an idea. 

“Wait! I know what to do!” Oikawa ran off. 

++

Back outside, the villagers weren’t giving up. They still rammed pike stuff against the door, still chanting: kill the beast!

++

In the foyer, the staff vanished, their barricade gone. Asahi ordered the door hinges to unlock one by one, basically letting the villagers in. 

++

The villagers heard the door unlock, guessing they would have to just hit the door one last time. 

“Kill the beast! Kill the beast!” They triumphantly shouted one last time.

Finally the door swung open and all the villagers, including Kuroo, were met with silence. The villagers held up their torches, creating light for them to see. The torches only revealed furniture and among that was a feather duster, a candelabra, a teapot, a teacup, and a harpsichord.

Lev raised his eyebrow, a little scared. 

“Are you not the least bit concerned that this castle might be haunted? It’s so quiet.” Lev asked Kuroo, wondering how Sugawara survived here. Kuroo sighed and looked at Lev, annoyed. 

“Don’t lose your sanity, Lev.” Kuroo threatened as Lev went quiet. The villagers walked around, studying everything. 

“This place feels familiar...like I’ve been here before.” A man spoke up, he was short with a streak of blonde hair in his hair that dangled in front of his face. 

A few other people nodded as Lev noticed the teapot and teacup. Lev walked over to it and examined them. 

“Aww you two are too cute. You must be the little chipped teacup Takeda told me about and you must be his talking grandfather.” Lev smiled innocently as Asahi’s eyes flew open furiously. 

“Grandfather? Everyone, attack!” Asahis shouted as Lev jumped back in shock. 

The staff and others awoke and came alive, preparing and readying themselves for the fight of their lives. 

Little do they all know, a certain someone who could solve all of this was on his way. 


	19. Suga and Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow....this it guys.   
> The last chapter. The last ride. I am actually crying right now, I'll miss this story immensely. This is my first completed story ever and I am honored for it to be this one. Even thought this story didn't get the hype I wanted, the support and love I got was really what got me through this, school exams, and everything. I wanted to get this story done this break and I did. I just can't believe it still. It's done. This chapter is the longest one we've had by far because I wanted it to act as a big season finale. If you're reading this right now, give yourself a pat on the back because you've made it far in this story and I hope I did Beauty and the Beast justice and DaiSuga justice. So please enjoy and for the last time for this story:  
> comments are greatly appreciated  
> and  
> ~~~italics mean singing~~~
> 
> -Author-chan

Everything went crazy. Saeko flew up with her feather duster friends and flew in the faces of the villagers to tickle them with their feathers. Chairs kicked the villagers inside as the knight statues outside the door came alive and hit people with their torches. More villagers funneled in as everything got louder and louder. 

Kuroo was avoiding everything, not wanting to get into it, just wanting to kill Daichi. Suddenly, a chair rushed up to Kuroo, aiming to kick Kuroo repeatedly in the leg but Kuroo reached behind him and gripped Lev. Kuroo spun Lev around and let Lev receive the kick. 

“Kuroo!” Lev shouted as he got kicked repeatedly and then fell on the ground. Kuroo watched as a shadow appeared over Lev. Both of them look up to see Tanaka jumping down. Lev screamed as Tanaka landed on him and plopped down, planning to lay on top of Lev for a bit. Lev reached out for Kuroo’s hand as he laughed. 

“Kuroo….help…” Lev gasped out as Kuroo laughed again. 

“Sorry, old friend. It’s hero time.” Kuroo turned and rushed up the staircase as Lev passed out. 

++

“Suga, go!” Takeda and his son rushed Philippe. Takeda hauled his son up onto the horse as Sugawara reached for his father. 

“Let’s go!” Sugawara pulled his father up as he ordered Philippe to start running. “I’m coming, Daichi.” Sugawara swore underneath his breath. 

++

Back in the castle, Lev opened his eyes and sat up, finding the harpsichord gone. Lev tried to get up but a Saeko flew to his face and began feathering his face.

“Haha! No one to protect you now!” Saeko laughed as Lev swatted at her, making Saeko fly away.

++

Hinata, who was on a stack of plates, jumped up as he threw them like saucers at the villagers. 

“One! Two! Three! Four! Five!” Hinata counted as each plate hit villagers in the face. 

Iwaizumi, who was on the balcony in the foyer, surveyed everything. 

“Good show, Hinata!” Iwaizumi shouted down as many books came stacked on a cart.

“Excellent! The infantry has arrived! Go, books! Teach them a lesson!” Iwaizumi laughed at his pun as the books opened and rocketed down to the villagers, hitting them.

“Yes, those are called books, you third-rate musketeers!” Iwaizumi shouted over all of the noise. Of course, him being that loud, it attracted three villagers to look at Iwa. 

“And I’m off!” Iwaizumi hopped down from the rail of the balcony and walked away but the three villagers ran up the stairs. They caught up to Iwaizumi, meeting him face to face and smiled wickedly. “I’m just a clock! Don’t need to hit me!” Iwaizumi fretted.

In a quick minute, Kiyoko leaped out, blocking the villagers from Iwaizumi and opened her doors. She made fabrics fly all around them, dressing them. 

“That’s it! Put it on! Pretty little boys!” Kiyoko laughed as the fabrics left all the three villagers in dresses. They all screamed and ran away. “Go! Be free! Free!” She shouted happily as Iwaizumi let out a breath, relieved he didn’t get attacked. 

++

Asahi, who walked up to the balcony, used it to jump on the chandelier. Asahi sat on the chandelier and poured out his tea. 

“How do you like your tea? Piping hot? Or boiling?” Asahi crackled as steaming tea poured from his spout to hit the villagers. 

Asahi went quiet as he saw a certain man with that familiar streak of blonde hair. “Nishinoya?” Asahi asked, shocked as he lost his grip on the chandelier. Noya looks up confused, knowing he heard his name. Nishinoya brushed it off and continued to fight. 

Asahi fell from the chandelier as Hinata looked up, panicking. 

“Asahi!” Hinata shouted, not being able to catch him. Right as Asahi is about to shatter on the ground, a pair of hands catch him. Asahi opened his eyes to see Lev staring down at him. 

“Oh! Thank you.” Asahi thanked the tall man as he nodded. “Behind you!” Asahi shouted as Lev ducked from the two villagers' swings.

Asahi had some tea left and sprayed them in the face, making them fall back, hurt from the hotness. Lev looked back at Asahi with gratitude. 

“I used to be on Gaston’s side but we’re in a bad place right now.” Lev ranted to Asahi who nodded. 

“You’re too good for him anyway.” Asahi said as Lev nodded emotionally, “Shall we get back to it?” Asahi asked, feeling awkward having this conversation in the middle of the battle. 

“Of course.” Lev smiled and two separated. 

++

Near them, Tanaka bucked the villagers, besting them as he played music. 

“I’ll play you all like a concerto!” Tanaka shouted, having too much fun. A man with blonde hair and glasses looked up from where he swatted the feather dusters. 

“Can someone shut him up?” The man cried out as it gained the attention of a small group of villagers. They raised their weapons as Tanaka shrieked. 

“Tanaka!” Tanaka looked up to see Kiyoko on the balcony. 

“Darling! Finally!” Tanaka shouted happily as Kiyoko opened her dresser doors. 

“I’m coming, my love! That’s it! This dresser is singing!” Kiyoko let out a deafening high note as she threw herself off the balcony. Kiyoko landed with a graceful thud as villagers scattered around them. 

“Amazing!” Tanaka cheered as he turned to shoot the keys on the harpsichord at the villagers as they ran away from them. 

++

Oikawa burst from the kitchen and ran around, spilling gunpowder to create a firecracker line of explosion. Oikawa set it off with his candles, scaring the villagers and making them scream. 

“Watch your toes!” Oikawa warned the staff as the villagers poured out the door.

“Bon voyage! Safe trip home!” Oikawa waved them goodbye as Iwaiuzmi walked up to Oikawa. 

“And stay out!” Iwaizui shouted after them. 

A moment after, they heard a horse. Next, Sugawara and his father rushed in. 

“Suga!” Oikawa shouted as Sugawara rushed to the staircase. 

“Where is Daichi?”

“West wing!” Iwaizumi told Sugawara who nodded and rushed up the staircase. Takeda watched his son run up the stairs as Oikawa walked up to Takeda. 

“You must be his father! It’s nice to finally see you again!” Oikawa greeted Takeda who smiled. 

“Oikawa, we have to clean this place up. Asahi! Sugawara’s dad needs some tea!” Iwaizumi shouted to the teapot. 

++

Kuroo stalked up the turret, looking for Daichi. 

Daichi sensed someone was behind him and turned. The two locked eyes as Kuroo pulled out his pistol. 

“Hello, beast. I am Kuroo. Sugawara sent me. He told me all about you...he hates you. I hope you know, you and him were just a lie.” Kuroo grinned as Daichi turned back around, all hope gone. 

Kuroo tightened his finger around the trigger. “Were you in love with him? I hope you know Sugawara did this because he felt bad. He doesn’t love you. He loves me.” Kuroo spat out as he shot Daichi. 

Daichi fell over the edge, landing on the turret below. Daichi used his claws to stay slanting on it to break his fall. He gripped onto the rooftop, heaving from pain. 

Kuroo chuckled and grabbed his bow. He reached for his quiver to grab an arrow but it was empty. Kuroo turned to see Sugawara standing behind him, holding Kuroo’s arrow.

“Suga?” Kuroo asked, puzzled on how he got here so fast. 

“Where is he!?” Sugawara asked as he brought the arrow across his knee to snap it. Kuroo grabbed his arm and brought Sugawara close to him, their faces centimeters apart. 

“When we return to the village, you will marry me and the beast’s head will hang on our wall!” Kuroo shouted in Sugawara’s face. 

“Never!” Sugawara shouted back as he pulled away. 

Sugawara used this opportunity to pivot and grab the pistol from Kuroo. Both of them struggled but Sugawara yanked hard. 

Kuroo lost his grip and stepped on a lost stone. Kuroo dropped to the side of the turret, with his strong reflexes, he swung himself through the window of the turret and landed on the spiral staircase. 

++

From where he hung on, Daichi decided to climb around the lower turret as all the turrets shake and crack, the castle weakening more and more. 

“I’m coming for you, beast!” Kuroo shouted as he walked down the spiral staircase. 

Kuroo kept getting closer and closer to the beast as Daichi jumped onto another parapet, he scrambled to hang on, the tiles and material slipping off. Daichi grunted in pain as Sugawara rushed down to the bottom of the spiral staircase.

Sugawara jumped onto another landing, almost losing his footing because of the dress. Sugawara looked down at the once yellow dress, it was now torn in some parts and very dirty. Sugawara tried to look through all the turrets, wanting to find Daichi. 

Kuroo got closer as Daichi still struggled. Daichi swung around and hopped on another parapet, now as far as he could get from Kuroo. 

It took a few minutes of running, but Sugawara finally reached a point where he could see Daichi slipping and struggling from a grip. Daichi slipped down farther, almost falling to his death as Sugawara screamed in fear. 

“No!”

“Sugawara?” Daichi frantically shouted back, trying to turn to spot the boy. Daichi finally spotted Sugawara and relief flooded him. 

“SUGA!” Daichi roared, “You came back!” Daichi smiled as he fixed his footing. 

“I tried to stop them!” Sugawara shouted back as Daichi regained his grip. 

“Stay there! I’m coming!” Daichi yelled as Kuroo dropped onto the walkway with the gargoyles. 

O f course, that walkway was between Daichi and Sugawara. He had the advantage here. Kuroo sneered as he ripped off a stone spire, getting closer to his goal of killing Daichi. 

Daichi fought back the pain of the gunshot and took a superhuman giant leap to the center turret, closer to Sugawara. 

Sugawara smiled and descended down the stairs, reaching Daichi’s room and balcony with the rose. Kuroo hid in the gargoyle walkway as Daichi landed on it. 

Kuroo jumped out as Daichi came up to him and brought the stone spire on Daichi's back. Daichi roared out in pain but continued to fight his way to Sugawara. 

Daichi stumbled and staggered down a set of stairs to the place where Kuroo shot him before. Daichi rewalked on the unstable ground from Kuroo falling as piece by piece gave way. 

“Stop! Kuroo, no!” Sugawara yelled out as Kuroo crept closer to Daichi. Daichi reached a point where it was one big gap separating him and Sugawara. 

Kuroo relifted the stone spire as he got closer to Daichi, needing to deliver one more blow to Daichi. 

Daichi whipped around and grabbed the stone spire and threw it against the wall. Daichi lifted up his lips in a snarl and wrapped his large paw around Kuroo’s throat. 

Sugawara watched in fear as Daichi lifted Kuroo up and dangled him over the edge of the building. 

“N-no. Don’t! l-let me go. Please. Don’t hurt me, y-you beast! I’ll do anything.” Kuroo rasped out as he tried to break Daichi’s grip. 

Daichi’s facial features twisted with rage and hate, all his anger returning but he calmed himself. Daichi brought Kuroo close to him and locked eyes with Kuroo again.

“I am not a beast.” Daichi sternly said with a growl and threw Kuroo down. “Get out!” Daichi commanded Kuroo who gasped for air. Kuroo scrambled to his feet and ran away. 

Sugawara looked proudly into Daichi’s eye as Daichi looked at the gap that separated them. 

“No, Daichi! It’s too far!” Sugawara tried to warn Daichi but Daichi was already on all fours, preparing to jump. 

Daichi began to run and then leaped as he met with the edge. Daichi was airborne for a split second and reached the balcony. Daichi pulled himself over the balcony and smiled at Sugawara through the pain. 

BOOM!

Daichi crippled over in pain with a mighty roar as Sugawara shot his eyes up to see Kuroo standing far behind on a crumbling walkway. Kuroo held his pistol up, a victorious smile on his face. Sugawara watched helplessly as Kuroo reloaded his pistol. 

BOOM!

Kuroo fires again, finally winning. Daichi drops and rolls down the stairs that led out to the balcony. 

Sugawara heard a large rumble to see Kuroo widen his eyes. The walkway Kuroo was standing on gave way and collapsed. In an instant, there is nothing below Kuroo. 

Kuroo screamed as he dropped down, falling to his death in a cascade of stones. 

Sugawara was horrified. Having no time to react to Kuroo’s sudden death, Sugawara rushed over to Daichi. 

Sugawara shook as Daichi was covered in his own blood from the three gunshots. Sugawara cradled Daichi’s head as Daichi breathed heavily, wheezing softly. With his free hand, Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s hand and held it close to him. 

“You c-came back.” Daichi gasped out as Sugawara nodded, tears streaming down his face. 

“Of course I came back. I’ll never leave you again.” Sugawara cried out as Daichi only responded by breathing deeply. 

“It’s my turn to leave.” Daichi whispered. 

“No, Daichi. You can’t leave. You’re the one person who understands me for once.” Sugawara croaked out, full on sobbing. “I need you. I need you, Daichi.” Sugawara cried out as Daichi laid there, dying.

Daichi couldn't even talk, it hurt too much and took too much air away from him. 

“It’s okay.” Daichi mouthed as Sugawara shook his head fast. 

“No it isn't it! Daichi-” Sugawara was trying to tell Daichi how he felt but was cut off by Daichi summoning all of his strength to run his paw gently over Sugawara’s cracked lips. 

“A-at least-” Daichi breathed in one more breath, “I got to you your beautiful face again.” Daichi rasped out one last time as his paw dropped from Sugawara’s lips. 

Daichi became limp in Sugawara’s arm, dead. 

“No!” Sugawara screamed and doubled over, begging for Daichi to come back. 

++

“Haha! We did it! Nice job, Saeko!” Oikawa screamed happily as they cleaned up and her feather duster friends flew in. 

“Oikawa…” One of them said. Oikawa and the rest of the staff stopped, Takeda standing up from where he sat talking with Hinata. A few feather dusters flew in, carrying Saeko’s limp feather duster body. 

“No!” Tanaka screamed as he rushed over to his sister who laid there as a houseware. The mood darkened as the staff got stiff. 

“We were too late.” Takeda spoke as Kiyoko stood behind Tanaka. 

“Oh, Tanaka! You were so brave! Goodbye, my love!” Kiyoko proclaimed one more time as her dresser doors closed one last time. Tanaka turned to his wife and cried out. 

“Darling, no! I can’t lose you too!” Tanaka said last time before he stiffened and stopped moving, fully becoming a harpsichord. Asahi bursted through the doors, coming from the kitchen to say goodbye to the rest of the kitchen staff. 

“Hinata!” Asahi called out as Takeda stood up with Hinata in his hands. 

“He’s right here!” Takeda rushed over to the teapot whose face disappeared. 

“Oh no.” Iwaizumi mumbled as Asahi went stiff, finally becoming a teapot. Takeda sat Hinata down as Hinata closed his eyes, stiffening as well. 

“I’m so sorry.” Takeda apologized to Iwaizumi and Oikawa who stood there together. 

“It was bound to happen-” Iwaizumi said as his clock hands moved and ticked. “Oikawa, it’s my turn.” Iwaizumi spoke as Oikawa frowned and hugged Iwaizumi as best as he could. 

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan.” 

“Oikawa, I love you.” Was Iwaizumi’s last words as he stopped. Oikawa and Takeda were alone. 

“I love you, too, Iwa-chan. Takeda, it was lovely to meet you and your son.” Oikawa said his last words and twirled, becoming a still candelabra. 

++

Sugawara still sobbed as the last petal fell on the rose. 

Sugawara felt immense guilt as Daichi laid dead in front of him and the staff also became the objects they turned into permanently. Sugawara looked at Daichi with his blurry and teary eyes. 

“Come back, Daichi.” Sugawara begged Daichi who still laid there.

Sugawara bent down and connected his lips to Daichi's. 

Sugawara pulled back and cradled Daichi’s head again. 

“I love you.” Sugawara spoke out, voice cracking. He doubled over Daichi’s dead body again, trembling. 

Sugawara heard a high pitch noise in his ear, causing him to sit up. Sugawara looked around and saw the rose glowing gold and the petals floating in the jar. 

Sugawara watched in confusion as a beam of a golden light hit Daichi and encircled him. Slowly, the light engulfed Daichi and raised him up. Sugawara got to his feet and backed away. 

Sugawara watched as the light spun around Daichi, creating a swirling aurora. 

In a few seconds, Daichi was set standing on his feet, facing away from Sugawara.

The rose stood on the pedestal, healthy again, all petals intact. 

Sugawara widened his eyes as he saw the back of Daichi which was now human. Daichi examined himself and turned and the two locked eyes. 

Sugawara couldn’t believe it, Daichi was human. Sugawara and him stepped closer, Daichi staying silent. 

Sugawara saw those chocolate eyes and knew it was really him. Sugawara raised his arms and ran his hands through Daichi’s dark brown short hair. Sugawara’s tears of grief turned into tears of joy as Daichi smiled at him. 

“Sugawara.” Daichi simply said in a mutter as the two were centimeters apart. 

“You can call me Koushi.” Sugawara breathed out, feeling helpless, but in a good way. 

“Koushi.” Daichi simply said again as Sugawara nodded. Sugawara put his hands on Daichi’s face and smashed their lips together. 

Through the kiss, Daichi’s hand slid down to rest on Sugawara’s waist as Sugawara moved his arms to wrap around Daichi’s neck. 

++

With a flash of light, the castle, which was dark and covered in snow, was washed with light and cleansed. The gargoyles and statues turned to brave nights as the snow melted and the gardens flourished as creatures of all kinds flowed in the gates. 

++

Takeda watched as the light brightened the castle and surrounded the staff. Takeda smiled as Tanaka was the first to be turned back into human. 

“I’m human again!” Tanaka squealed as he saw a pile of white feathers. “Saeko!” Tanaka rushed over to pull his sister out. She stood up fast, a look of excitement on her face. 

“Bro!” Saeko happily said as she punched Tanaka playfully.

“Kiyoko! My love!” Tanaka rushed over to Kiyoko who laid on the floor. 

“Tanaka!” Kiyoko embraced her husband and the two shared a kiss. 

“C’mon, Asahi and Hinata!” Saeko smirked and hit the cart the two were on. L

ight swirled around Asahi, Hinata, and the cart. Soon, the cart was replaced with Asahi sitting on the ground with Hinata next to him. 

“Hinata! You’re a little boy again!” Asahi cheered as he hugged Hinata who clapped. 

“I am! Asahi, look!” Hinata broke free from the hug and jumped up high. “I can jump again!” Takeda smiled at Hinata. 

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi are the only ones left-” As Takeda spoke, Iwaizumi was turned back into human and rubbed his face, happy to feel his skin again. 

“Finally!” Iwaizumi shouted and stood up to stretch his legs. Iwaiuzmi shook his hands, wiggling his fingers as Oikawa was turned back into human. 

“Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi turned and was tackled by Oikawa. “We did it! I knew it! Sugawara and Daichi did it!” Oikawa told them all as they cheered. 

Oikawa stood up and helped Iwaizumi back on his feet. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hand and brought him close and dipped him, Oikawa blushing.

“Come here.” Iwaizumi smirked and the two shared a passionate kiss. Oikawa closed his eyes as Iwaizumi did the same. 

“Get a room!” Saeko gagged as everyone laughed. The two pulled apart as Oikawa grinned. 

“We’re planning on it, Saeko.” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows as Iwaizumi flushed. 

“Now I want to be a clock again.” Iwaizumi grumbled as Oikawa giggled. 

The staff and Takeda looked up to see villagers walking back in, calm and remembering the castle. The man with the streak of blonde hair rushed up and smiled. 

“Asahi!” Asahi looked up and beamed. 

“Noya!” Asahi rushed to Nisinoya and the two shared a hug. 

“I remember you guys! Saeko, Tanaka-everyone! I was a servant here!” Nishinoya excitedly said as Asahi nodded. “Hinata, hi!” Noya waved as Hinata waved back happily. Asahi and Nishinoya talked as a boy about Hinata’s age walked in with black hair and icy cold blue eyes. 

“Wait...Hinata?” The boy asked Hinata who rushed up to him. 

“Kageyama!” Hinta greeted the boy in a hug. Kageyama hugged back as another man with blonde hair and glasses walked up with another man by his side. 

“Yams, do we need these people? I feel like I hated them.” The blonde man asked his friend who nodded. 

“We do! Hinata and Kageyama, remember, Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asked Tsuki, it dawned on him suddenly. 

“Oh right! We were all servers, I remember. Can’t wait to work with you again.” Tsuki grinned at Hinata who nodded as Kageyama groaned. 

“Hey, man bun! I see you haven’t changed a bit.” Asahi and Noya turned to see a man approach them with spiky blonde hair. 

“Ukai!” Noya and Asahi said together. 

“It’s great to see you both again after all these years…” Ukai hugged them both as Asahi nodded. 

“Still want to work in the kitchen?” Asahi smirked as Ukai laughed. 

“Of course! I haven’t cooked like that in years!” Ukai chuckled as Saeko pointed to the staircase. 

“Everyone, look!” She shouted, Takeda and everyone turned their heads to see Daichi and Sugawara hand in hand walking down the grand staircase. 

“Papa!” Sugawara let go of Daichi’s hand and ran up to his father to hug him. Takeda hugged back tight. 

“You did it!” Takeda rejoiced as Sugawara nodded. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” Takeda kissed his son’s forehead as Sugawara hummed.

Daichi caught up to Sugawara and looked down sheepishly. 

“Daichi, you’ve met my father before.” Sugawara cleared his throat, Daichi nodded as Takeda nodded with him.

“Sir I am so sorry for everything I did to you. I was stupid, foolish-” Daichi pleaded, practically begging on his knees. 

“Daichi, don’t worry.” Daichi looked up, surprised. 

“What? No! I was so rude-” Takeda rested a hand on Daichi’s shoulder and smiled warmly. 

“Just treat my son right. I trust you, I know my Koushi is in good hands.” Takeda shortly said as Daichi widened his eyes. Sugawara smiled at Daichi and elbowed him playfully. 

“He’s never said that about anyone.” Daichi reddened, grateful Sugawara’s father trusts him. 

“Thank you, sir.” Daichi spoke and wrapped his arm around Sugawara. Sugawara glanced at Oikawa who walked up the staircase. 

“Let’s party!” Oikawa shouted over everyone. 

++

“You ready?” Daichi asked Sugawara who walked beside him in a floral sundress, the two walked in the hallway. Sugawara hummed, smiling at Daichi. 

Daichi wore a light blue suit with white patterns on it, proudness gleaming in his brown eyes. 

Sugawara grabbed a hold of Daichi’s warm hand as they approached the ballroom door. The two swung them open together to see a magnificent sight. Daichi and Sugawara walked on the dance floor together as everyone either watched or cheered. 

The entire village and staff danced. The natural daylight lit the room perfectly. Tanaka and the orchestra played their instruments proudly as Kiyoko stood in front of them wearing a stunning ball gown, finally being able to sing again. 

_ “Tale as old as time. Tune as old as a song! Bittersweet and strange! _ ” Kiyoko sang angelicy as everyone waltzed to the music. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa danced together, Oikawa beaming as Iwaizumi pulled him in for another kiss. Hinata and Kageyama danced together, both stepping on each other’s feet laughing. Tsuki and Yamaguchi held each other as they danced happily together, and Noya danced with Asahi. 

_ “Finding you can change, learning you were wrong _ !” Kiyoko sang as she fixed her eyes on Daichi and Sugawara together in the middle of the dancefloor. 

Takeda stayed back, sketching and painting the scene, a smile plastered on his face as he also watched his son with Daichi. Asahi and Nishinoya came to a spot where Asahi could see Sugawara dancing with Daichi. 

_ “Winter turns to spring,"  _ Asahi sang as the music slowed ,  _ “Famine turns to feast. Nature points the way. Nothing left to say...beauty and the beast _ .” Asahi vocalized as he dipped Noya who laughed loudly. 

From where they were in the middle of the dancefloor, Sugawara and Daichi were entranced in each other, like they were when they danced before. Sugawara ran his hand down Daichi’s smooth cheek, getting used to the sight of no fur on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked as Sugawara chuckled.

“How would you feel about growing a beard?” Sugawara asked as Daichi twirled him.

Daichi laughed as he brought Sugawara close to him again. Daichi growled like he did as a beast playfully as a response causing Sugawara to giggle. 

Everyone, except Daichi and Sugawara, left the dance floor to let the two dance by themselves. Like they did before, Daichi and Sugawara glided on the dance floor together, both looking deeply at each other.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Saeko, Hinata, Asahi, and Takeda all gathered together and smiled at each other as Kiyoko, Tanaka and the orchestra still played.

“ _ Certain as the sun. Rising in the East. Tale as old as time. Song as rhyme. Beauty and the beast _ !” The staff and Takeda and everyone sang as they watched the Prince and Sugawara dance together. 

Sugawara and Daichi shared a passionate kiss as everyone else sang the final refrain:

_ Tale as old as time _

_ Song as old as rhyme _

_ Suga and Daichi _

**THE END**


End file.
